¡Viva! un chat show
by Lluvisna
Summary: ¿Buscas diversión? entra en este show, muchas cosas pasaran, los HTF junto con los anfitriones pasaran por diversas situaciones a lo largo del fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: Los personajes de HTF no me pertenecen, son propiedad de mondo mini show.**

**Nota 2: Todos están humanizados, menos Mr. Pickles que es un peluche en forma de pepino con bigote, ojos y sombrero, y aquí Lammy tiene el pelo morado y un gorro de lana.**

Todo está oscuro, se encienden 4 reflectores que revelan a 4 personas.

Dulce, es una chica de pelo verde que le llega a los hombros y las puntas están dobladas hacia afuera, sus ojos son rosas y esta vestida con una falta negra hasta las rodillas, una boina verde, una chaqueta con estampado militar que está abierta dejando ver una blusa negra de tirantes y unos zapatos negros de tacón bajo.

Amargo, Chico de pelo negro y ojos igual, viste un smooking muy elegante.

Agridulce, Chica rubia de cabello hasta los hombros y las puntas están dobladas hacia dentro, tiene un ojo verde y otro rosa, viste un short amarillo hasta la rodilla con unos tenis verdes, una boina verde y una blusa manga corta de color azul.

Karen, una chica de cabello largo hasta la cintura, café igual que sus ojos, lleva puesto un vestido sencillo de color rojo junto con unos tacos de 3cm.

Todas las luces se encienden revelando a los costados a todos los HTF atados y amordazados en unos sillones rojos.

Dulce: Bienvenidos a este Chat show.

Agridulce: ¡Nosotros seremos sus anfitriones!

Amargo: actualizar cada fin de semana.

Karen: Dejen sus preguntas y retos.

Amargo: pero hay unas cuantas reglas, primero, nada de violaciones, segundo, a los personajes no se les cambia nada y tercero, no se pueden pedir matrimonios.

Karen: Apuesto a que todos nos deben odiar ahora.

Agridulce: No te preocupes, ¡escuchen todos!, también a nosotros nos pueden tratar como a los de HTF.

Karen: ¿¡QUE!? A mí nadie me dijo eso.

Dulce: Pues ya lo sabes y aguántate porque de seguro nos torturaran a nosotros primero.

Karen: ¡Nooo! ¿¡Porque!? ¡Dios santo!

Agridulce: Ahora vamos a escuchar el comentario de un HTF –Se acerca a Lifty- Dile algo a nuestro querido público- Le quita el trozo el trozo de tela que lleva en la boca.

Lifty: ¡Ayuda! ¡Nosotros no deberíamos estar aquí! – Dulce se acerca con cinta adhesiva- ¡No! Por favor, no de nuevo – Le cubre la coba con la cinta y mira a la rubia.

Dulce: Querida prima, no le quites la tela a los gritones, si quieres que comenten mejor intenta con alguien que te haga caso –Camina hacia el fondo siguiendo la fila de sillones donde estaban los HTF atados, en el último sillón estaba Flaky que temblaba cual gelatina en terremoto- Escucha Flaky, te quitare ese trapo que llevas en la boca pero no grites, solo di cómo te sientes estando aquí- Le retira el trapo.

Flaky: Yo-yo e-estoy mu-muy asustada por lo-lo-lo que no-nos puedan hacer.

Amargo: No se preocupen tanto, si son los favoritos de alguien de seguro los trataran bien, y les tengo una buena noticia, en el próximo capítulo todos ustedes estarán desatados pero igual no escaparan de aquí.

Agridulce: ¡Y con esto nos despedimos! Esperaremos con gusto sus comentarios, ¡hasta el próximo capitulo!.


	2. Empezamos el show

**Nota: Los personajes de HTF no son de mi autoría, le pertenecen a mondo media mini shows.**

Todos están sentados en sus puestos.

Dulce: Bienvenidos todos, como prometimos actualizamos cada fin de semana.

Amargo: Y para aclarar, el domingo a las 23:59 cuenta como fin de semana.

Karen: Agradecemos sus comentarios.

Agridulce: ¡YYYYY la primera en entrar a este maravilloso show es **Melanie clarck**¡ ¡Bienvenida! Di lo que quieras decir.

**Melanie: Flippy ¿te gusta Flaky?**

Flippy: ¿Quién? ¿Yo?

Dulce: ¿alguien más se llama Flippy? No te hagas el tonto y responde.

Flippy: Bueno… la verdad solo somos amigos.

Amargo: La pregunta "¿te gusta Flaky?" nunca puede faltar en un chat show.

Agridulce: ¡Gracias **Melanie clarck**! Siempre serás bienvenida.

Amargo: - una persona se le acerca, le susurra algo y le entrega una carta-

Karen: ¿Qué sucede?

Amargo: Nada grave, es el nombre de los siguientes, quieren que yo los presente.

Karen: ¿son más de uno?

Amargo: Si –Abre el sobre- y son –Lee la carta- o Dios.

Agridulce: -Preocupada- ¿q-que sucede?

Amargo: Son **SSFCFFSS**

Karen/Agridulce/Dulce: ¡No puede ser!

Karen: ¡No puedo creer que estén en este chat show!

Amargo: Y aquí los presento yo.

**Samy-ojos y pelo café que le llega por las rodillas.**

**Sombra: ojos y pelo negro.**

**Claro: ojos y pelo blanco.**

**F: cabello verde mediano y ojos amarillo oscuro.**

**Friqpy-clon, ojos amarillo neón y pelo verde lima.**

**Frippy-clon, ojos verdes y cabello verde.**

**Selly-ojos rojos y cabello café claro por los hombros.**

**S-tierno, ojos naranjas y cabello rojo oscuro.**

Agridulce: ¡BIENVENIDOS!

**Samy: no...Lo...creo.**

Karen: ¿sucede algo?

**Frippy: pido retos.**

**Samy: oyeeee. D:**

**Selly: al fin un CS. Ya había tiempo sin uno :c**

**Sombra: agradecemos que hayas puesto un CS. Ya lo necesitábamos**.

Dulce: De nada.

Preguntas:

**Flippy, me contó un pajarito que te gusta Flaky. ¿Es cierto?**

Flippy: ¿¡Quién te lo dijo!?

Amargo: Según él, un pajarito.

**Flaky tan tímida... ¿porque eres tan nerviosa?**

Flaky: po-porque, tengo miedo de que algo me pueda suceder, e-en HTF to-todo puede pasar.

**Sniffles como escaparías de ahí. Según tu cerebro.**

Sniffles: Primero pensé en esperar a que se durmieran los anfitriones para hacer una pirámide humana y escapar por los conductos de respiración, pero ellos tomas turnos para vigilarnos, pensé en cavar un túnel, pero no tenemos nada con que hacerlo y nuestras manos no sirven, después pensé en liberar a Fliqpy pero antes de eso nos durmieron a todos con gas calmante, en conclusión, este lugar me pone a prueba.

**Nutty ¿Sniffles o Flippy? Quien eliges.**

Nutty: ¿Elegir de qué?

Amargo: Solo elige, no pasa nada.

Nutty: Ammmmm, ¡Sniffles!

**Petunia zorra c: . Pero con cariño uwu.**

Petunia: Pero yo soy una mofeta.

Dulce: No entendisteis, te dicen zorra en expresión del lenguaje.

Petunia: ¿En el plano denotativo o connotativo?

Karen: -Levemente nerviosa- ¡connotativo! –le pasan un diccionario y empieza a buscar- aquí dice zorra: Mamífero carnicero de hocico agudo y cola gruesa que persigue toda clase de caza y ataca a las aves de corral. Fig. Mujer astuta. –cierra el diccionario y lo lanza tras de ci- Si-siguiente.

**Handy tsk, que mal, y yo que pensaba ponerte brazos.**

Handy: ¿puedes hacer eso? –Esperanzado-

Dulce: En otro lugar, en este las reglas lo impiden.

Handy: -Comienza a sollozar- ¿¡POR QUE!? ¿Por qué mundo cruel?

**Clara si tú eres clara... ¡¿dónde está llema?!**

Agridulce: -Acercándose a Karen- ¿Quién es Clara?

Karen: -Se encoge de hombros-No tengo idea, tal vez confundió alguno de nuestros nombre.

Agridulce: ¡Oigan! Aquí de anfitriones tenemos a 4 personas, Yo, Dulce, Karen y Amargo.

**Agri.. El pelinegro, que coincidencia, te pareces a sombra.**

Agridulce: -En el suelo, rodando mientras ríe- Jajaja, Amargo, casi te ponen mi nombre jajaja

Amargo: Jajá – sarcástico- Bueno, sí, es coincidencia.

**Dulce como que aquí hay rubias. ¿Qué opinas?**

Dulce: Agridulce es mi prima, así que nos llevamos más o menos bien, es que a veces me irrita con su personalidad, y si hablas de rubias, yo digo que no pasa nada, yo no le hago caso a los estereotipos.

**Giggles me contó un pajarito que odias las rubias.**

Giggles: Te aconsejo que dejes las drogas, hablar con pájaros no es normal, además, yo no odio a las rubias.

Dulce: Al menos no en este Show, hemos estados en más shows y los conocemos de los otros, y recuerdo que en uno Giggles odiaba a las rubias, pero aquí no.

**Cuddles ¿tú y Giggles son algo o qué?**

Cuddles: Si, somos novios, ya cumplimos los 6 meses.

Giggles: ¡Feliz aniversario de medio año amor! –Abraza a Cuddles-

**Lifty ¡sea macho que se respeta! No debe tenerles miedo a unas personas que tal vez le hagan realidad sus pesadillas (Ù-ú)**

Lifty: ¿¡Que!? ¿Pueden hacer realidad mis pesadillas?

Dulce: Nosotros no, el público sí.

**Shifty ¿alguna vez sentisteis algo por Lifty?**

Amargo: Shifty, amigo, te diré un consejo, cuidado con lo que digas.

Shifty: Yo, pues… No sé qué decir, lo que dijo Amargo ya me asusto.

**Splendoooooont muchos te emparejan con Splendid y Flaky. ¿Qué dices a eso?**

Splendont: ¿Con Splendid? Qué tontería, no soy gay, y ¿con Flaky? ¿Quién es?

Dulce: Ella –Apunta a Flaky-

Splendont: Pues, es tierna, creo que no me molesta.

Flaky se sonroja.

**Lammy y ¿Mr. Pickles cuantas veces estuvo dentro de ti?**

Lammy: ¿Eh? Nunca… que pregunta tan rara.

**Cub ¿cuantas veces te mato tu padre? (Uhhhh)**

Cub: Agugu ababi papi dala.

Dulce: Este niño no sabe contar.

**Pop ¡mal padre, al rincón! *señala un rincón***

Pop: ¿¡Por qué!?

Dulce: -Con un látigo para adiestrar caballos- Solo obedece estúpido.

Pop se va al rincón con miedo de que Dulce le haga algo.

**Los demás ¿cómo escaparían de ahí?**

Dulce: Mejor que nadie responda.

**Friqpy: mi querer/**

**Samy: habla bien, rubia. 77**

Agridulce: ¡Hey!

**Friqpy: *le pega un zape* 77**

Agridulce: -Sonríe de lado- Bien hecho.

Karen: Cuidado con los que dices, también a nosotros nos pueden poner retos.

Agridulce palidece de inmediato.

**Splendid besa románticamente a Fliqpy.**

Splendid: ¿Quién es Fliqpy?

Flippy: Mi otro yo.

Splendid: Estas loco, ¿Cómo beso a Flippy? Creo que no se puede –sonríe-

Dulce: -Saca una escopeta M-12- Si piden que beses a Fliqpy, lo harás – dispara al aire-

Flippy al escuchar el disparo enloquece, Splendid se le acerca y Fliqpy intenta apuñalarlo pero Splendid en su defensa lo congela.

Splendid: Que pena, no se pudo –dice desinteresadamente mientras se aleja de Fliqpy congelado-

**Fliqpy déjate como uke.**

Dulce: -Con un picahielos intentando liberar a Fliqpy- Esta tardara un rato… Lo siento.

**Sniffles dame chocolate...o sino.**

Sniffles: ¿O si no que?

Dulce: -Apuntándole con la M-12 –O si no te castro con esta arma.

Sniffles: ¡Pero no tengo chocolate! –Le lanzan a la cara un paquete de chocolates que tiene forma de corazón, Nutty corre hacia el pero Dulce le dispara en la cabeza-

Dulce: -Mirando a Sniffles- Ya tienes chocolates, ahora dáselos.

Sniffles: -Se acerca- Ten, son para ti- se los da.

Shifty: Se quieren, son novios, se besan, sus bocas.

Sniffles: -levemente sonrojado- ¡Cállate! Era un reto.

Nutty dame medicina para locas.

Samy: no sabía que tomabas medicina. X3 *sobándose su chichón*

Friqpy: *aprieta los puños*

(Nota: los personajes reviven a los 2 minutos)

Nutty: No tengo –Le arrogan un frasco en la cara-

Dulce: Si tienes, ahora dáselos.

Nutty lanza el frasco hasta su cabeza- Perdón.

**Flippy mata a cualquier castaña (incluida Samy).**

Flippy: -Por fin liberado del hielo- ¿q-que? ¿Matar? Yo no mato, y además ¿tengo que elegir o matar a todas las castañas?

Amargo: Dijo "Mata a cualquier castaña" así que tú eliges.

Flippy: Pero yo no quiero matar a nadie.

Dulce: Karen es castaña, si la matas, ella revive.

Karen: ¿¡Que!? Nooo, por favor no me maten.

Agridulce: Es un reto, y lo que dice el público se hace.

Flippy se acerca a Karen quien está de rodillas llorando, saca su navaja y duda, pero le atraviesa el cráneo con su navaja mientras tiene los ojos cerrados, no quiere abrirlos, pero lo hace y al ver la sangre le un dolor de cabeza y sus ojos se vuelven neón, de repente 3 calmantes son disparados a su cuello dejándolo dormido en el suelo.

**Lammy espía a alguien.**

Lammy es tele transportada a las afueras de la oficina del alcalde de Sprinfield, ella se asoma por la puerta entre abierta y observa como el alcalde se besuquea con su secretaria mientras se quitan la ropa, en ese momento Lammy vuelve al Show.

Dulce: ¿Cómo te fue?

Lammy: Nada muy interesante, vi a 2 animales iniciando el ritual del apareo.

Todos se sonrojan levemente.

**Pop conviértete en bebé.**

**Cub hágase adulto.**

Dulce: Lo sentimos, según las reglas, no lo puedes cambiar, tienes que especificar por cuanto tiempo.

**Putania presume lo puta que eres y luego tengamos una cita. C:**

Agridulce: -Revisando una lista con nombres- Aquí no hay ninguna Putania.

Karen: ¿Qué no era la del maquillaje?

Amargo: Se encontró con su novio de la secundaria y renuncio para casarse.

Dulce: Lo sentimos, pero no se puede.

**Giggles vístete del color que odies.**

Giggles: -con un vestido negro- ¡NOOO! ¡Esto es horrible!

**Todos hagan una ¡FIESTA!**

Los HTF: ¡SIII!

Dulce: ¡Nooo! Tendré que limpiar, no se puede –hace puchero-

Agridulce: Para el cap 4 haremos una fiesta.

**The mole quítate los lentes.**

Mole se quita los lentes y todos se quedan boquiabiertos al ver que son grisáceos

**Lumpy algún amorío.**

Lumpy: ¿Con que se come eso?

Dulce: Idiota.

**Russell besa a Lumpy.**

Russel: ¿Pero qué cosa me pides? Yo no soy gay.

Dulce: Hazlo o si no te iras a dormir con los peces.

Russel se le acerca a Lumpy algo resignado, le toca el hombro y Lumpy voltea, Russel le da un beso rápido y se va corriendo al baño dejando a un Lumpy bastante confundido.

**Todos hagan yaoi y yuri.**

Todos: ¿¡QUE!?

Dulce: ¡Yo no tengo que hacerlo! Gane en una apuesta con mis compañeros y me puedo saltar este desafío y llevarme a alguien.

Todos: ¡Sálvame!

Amargo: ¡Hermanita! ¿Ayudaras a tu hermano mayor verdad?

Dulce: Este, me llevo a Mime –levemente sonrojada-

Todos miran al mimo con envidia, este sonríe y se va corriendo y Dulce lo sigue, los demás, entre chicos y chicas respectivamente se empiezan a besar de la manera más normal que les pueda salir.

**Friqpy: listo...y los demás.**

**Samy: *comiendo nutella señala un cuarto* imagínate. 77**

**Friqpy: demasiados pervertidos. *se va***

**Samy: adiós. Gracias por su tiempo. Y por favor continúen así.**

Agridulce: -Cepillándose los dientes- ¡Nos encantó tenerlos aquí! Vuelvan cuando quieran.

Amargo: Y nuestra última invitada es **JKL**

Agridulce: ¡Bienvenida!

**JKL: Flippy ¿te gusta Guns N Roses?**

Flippy: En realidad no.

**JKL: ¿has leído algún libro?**

Flippy: Si, muchos libros, me gusta leer.

Dulce: Eso sería todo por hoy.

Karen: ¡**Dulce**! ¿Por qué no me llevasteis contigo fuera del desafío?

Dulce: Yo, no tengo que decirte.

Amargo: ¿y por qué no me llevasteis a mí que soy tu hermano?

Dulce: Venganza por lo de la otra vez.

Agridulce: ¿y por qué no a mí que soy tu prima?

Dulce: No me caes tan bien, bueno eso es todo, sigan comentando que esperaremos sus comentarios con gusto, actualizamos cada fin de semana.


	3. Comienza la locura y muertes

**Nota: Los personajes de HTF no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a Mondo media mini show.**

En la sala vemos a todos los HTF haciendo un desastre.

Fliqpy asesinando a Toothy, Mime haciendo malabares con fruta, Lammy "salvando" a Truffles de Mr. Pickles, Nutty como tornado, Splendid y Splendont haciendo fuercitas, Disco Bear coqueteando con Flaky, Cuddles y Giggles en un sillón besándose, Lifty, Shifty, Mole y Cro-marmot están con Sniffles planeando como escapar, Russel dormido en el suelo, Lumpy colgando del candelabro, Pop buscando a Cub quien está en la cocina jugando con los cubiertos, pero las luces se apagan, se escuchan gritar a los HTF, un gato, un vidrio roto y una vaca, se encienden las luces y los HTF están es sus puestos y al centro vemos a nuestros anfitriones.

Agridulce:-Saludando con la mano y lanzando besos- ¡Bienvenidos de vuelta! Siempre es un gusto recibirlos.

Amargo: -Se aclara la garganta- Y los primeros de hoy día son S-S-C-F-F-S

Karen: ¡Qué bueno que volvieron!

**Samy: agridulce, ****dulce****, amargo, Karen. Ok trataré de grabarlos.**

Nutty: ¡**Dulce**! –Sale corriendo-

Karen: Ojala y no se te olviden para ahorrarnos confusiones.

**Selly: no entendí eso de "no puedo creer que están aquí..." somos legendarios o que.**

Amargo: ¡Para nosotros sí! –Se acerca con una libreta y lápiz- quería saber si me dan su autógrafo.

Agridulce: ¡Hey! ¡Yo también! –Con libreta y lápiz-

Dulce: Primero déjenlos hablar.

Amargo/Agridulce: -Resignados- OK.

**Sombra: ¡como osas compararme con ese pelinegro! *señala al pelinegro***

Amargo: -Algo nervioso porque se asustó- Tranquilo, solo es una comparación, y por si acaso, mi nombre es Amargo.

**Samy: agridulce, yo le digo rubia a Friqpy, es por molestar. Espero no te hayas ofendido. *sonríe***

Agridulce: La verdad, me ofendí un poco pero ya paso.

**Friqpy: Sniffles vaya... te ponen a prueba. Siéntete agradecido.**

Sniffles: ¿Por qué debería? Esto es decepcionante para mí, una mente como la mía debería saber cómo escapar de este basurero.

**Friqpy: Flippy ¿tú no estabas separado de tu alter-ego?**

Flippy: No, nunca y ojala así fuera, me liberaría de esta maldición –suspira tristemente-

**Friqpy: Petunia ¡¿y mi pinche cita?! (:O)**

Petunia: -extrañada- Pero tú nunca me pedisteis una cita.

Karen: En el capítulo anterior se la pidieron a "Putania" que era la maquillista pero renuncio y se casó.

Dulce: Pero si quieres igual puedes tener una cita con ella.

Petunia: No puedo, tengo novio.

Amargo: No debe pasar nada, te están obligando así que no eres infiel ni nada por el estilo.

**Friqpy: Giggles creí que odiabas el verde.**

Giggles: Pues no es así, yo odio el negro.

**Friqpy: Agridulce si quieres te hago favores... *le guiña un ojo, luego recibe un golpe* ok no, pero por si acaso.**

La mencionada se sonroja ante lo dicho.

**Friqpy: Flaky eres la favorita, dudo que te hagan algo.**

Flaky: O-ojala y te-tengas razón.

**Friqpy: Shifty...casi...casi. *suspenso***

Shifty: ¿casi de qué?

Amargo: Lo que te dije en el capítulo anterior.

Shifty: -Suspira aliviado-

**Friqpy: Lammy siempre debe haber una fácil. O tú o petunia.**

Lammy: ¿Siempre? ¿No puede haber excepción?

Dulce: En este lugar todas están locas, menos Giggles, es la más normal.

Petunia: -Ofendida, con el ceño fruncido y cruzada de brazos- No estoy loca.

Dulce agarra un tubo de escape viejo de auto y lo deja caer en la alfombra persa dejando una gran mancha de aceite.

Petunia: -Mira la mancha y empieza a hiperventilarse, va en busca de productos de aseo y comienza a limpiar.

Dulce: Esta loca.

**Friqpy: Lifty emm...choca los cinco.**

Lifty con gusto choca los 5.

**Friqpy: Cub toma *le da un caramelo* te lo debía pequeño... (Gente diciendo aww...3...2...1).**

Todas las chicas: Waa, que tierno.

Todos los chicos: Tsk, típico.

Karen: Oh, que **dulce **eres Friqpy.

Nutty: -Salta sobre Karen- ¡**Dulce**! ¿Dónde? –Empieza a correr por todas partes-

Dulce: ¡Karen!, está prohibido decir mi nombre, Nutty se confunde –Le pasan una paleta multicolor y le silva a Nutty, este fija su atención en la paleta, luego corre y se la arrebata a dulce para luego sentarse a comer la paleta-

**Friqpy: Karen me caes bien, para ser mujer. ¿Amigos?**

Karen: -Levantándose del suelo- Claro.

Shifty: Aquí hay química –sonrisa pícara-

Karen se sonroja levemente.

Dulce: Estúpido ladrón.

Agridulce: -Se le acerca a Amargo y le susurra- Lo gracioso es que ha Karen le gusta Shifty.

**Friqpy: Amargo ¿qué opinas de ****dulce****?**

Nutty: ¡**Dulce**! –Se lanza sobre Dulce-

Dulce: ¡Suéltame Nutty! ¡Ayuda!

Karen le dispara a Nutty unos dardos tranquilizantes.

Amargo: A lo que decías Friqpy, pienso que es algo fastidiosa pues es mi hermana menor, también a veces es amargada, tiene mal carácter, es algo ruda, sinceramente su nombre es un chiste, pero igual la quiero.

Dulce: -sentando a Nutty que esta inconsciente- Tu siempre tan **dulce** hermano.

**Friqpy: Mime ¿puedes hablar?**

Mime asiente.

Dulce: Él puede, pero no quiere.

**Friqpy: Handy...sip, ahora ya no podrás hacer nada sin ellos...que triste. **

Handy agacha la cabeza y solloza de nuevo, Petunia quien termino de limpiar la alfombra se pone a su lado y lo consola.

**Friqpy: Flippy vaya que captas indirectas. Solo asesina a Samy y te concedo un deseo. Menos salir.**

**Samy: *le pega con un bate. Noqueándolo* F.**

**F: *le da un tinte rojo***

**Samy: la venganza es un ****dulce**** muy frío...*empieza a tintarle el cabello***

Dulce: -Mira a Nutty quien seguía inconsciente por los tranquilizantes, luego se dirige a Samy- Shh, no digan la palabra.

Flippy: No la asesinare.

**Samy: ****Dulce**** haz algo imposible con agridulce.**

Dulce: Si van a decir mi nombre, por favor digan "Sweety" y eso es difícil, esto es un chat show, todo es posible.

Amargo: Entonces has algo impresionante.

Dulce: Bueno.

Dulce convence a su prima para entrar en un ataúd negro, lo cierra y luego con un sable laser lo corta a la mitad, arrastra a Cro-marmot hasta el ataúd y este lo congela, dejan caer una bola de demolición sobre el ataúd congelado partiéndolo en varias partes mientras se puede apreciar algo de sangre y órganos en algunos trozos, se acerca a Shifty y le arrebata el sombrero.

Shifty: ¡Oye bruja! ¡Devuélveme mi sombrero!

Dulce se inmuta ante el comentario, arroja el sombrero al suelo y lo pisa.

Shifty: ¡Hey! ¡Mi sombrero! –Corre y lo levanta pero sus ojos se abren de la impresión cuando descubre a Agridulce bajo el sombrero pero ahora mide 5cm-

Agridulce: -Con voz chillona y estirándose- Me duele el cuerpo… ¡Hagámoslo de nuevo!

**Samy: Splendid comete una kriptonuez.**

Splendid: ¡NUNCA! –Un trozo de Kriptonuez es lanzado a su boca y como acto de reflejo se lo traga, su estómago gruñe, empieza a vomitar, Petunia corre en busca de algo para limpiar, el héroe en un intento de no vomitar se cubre con sus manos pero termina explotando, Petunia llega y ve el gran desastre, grita desesperada y se desmaya.

Dulce: -Cubierta de vomito igual que todos en la sala menos Petunia- ¡Qué asco!, apenas Splendid reviva el limpiara todo esto.

Amargo: ¡Rayos!, mi traje está lleno de vomito.

Dulce: Eso pasa por traer un smookign súper elegante a un chat show donde los invitados pueden morir y reviven a los 2 minutos.

**Samy: Splendont besa a Flaky.**

Splendont busca a Flaky con la mirada, cuando la localiza se acerca a ella volando, la chica tiembla por reflejo, el pelirrojo le toma la cara y le da un beso.

**Samy: Flaky declárate a...**

Karen: -mordiéndose las uñas- No aguanto el suspenso

**Samy: Giggles.**

Flaky: ¿De-declararme-me de qué?

Dulce: Declararse viene de declarar, y declarar según el diccionario quiere decir explicar, testificar, así que ¡declárate que no tenemos todo el día!

Flaky: -Se acerca a Giggles quien intentaba quitar el vómito de Splendid de su ropa, la pelirroja le toca el hombro ganándose la atención de la peli rosa- Gi-Giggles, te de-declaro que a veces me-me das e-envidia por la fa-facilidad que ti-tie-enes pa-para hacer a-amigos.

Giggles: Tranquila Flaky, si quieres te enseño.

**Samy: Cuddles haz una acrobacia con patineta. *le da una patineta***

Cuddles: ¡Gracias!

El rubio se monta en la patineta, el equipo de utilería pone una rampa para él, comienza a tomar velocidad hasta subir a la rampa quedando en el aire, se pone de cabeza mientras realiza unos giros, desciende unos metros y pone su patineta de manera vertical sobre su cabeza, justo antes de caer toma la patineta como guitara y se desliza en sus rodillas, todos aplauden, él se levanta y se inclina, comienza a caminar pero resbala con un charco de vómito y cae golpeándose la cabeza.

Giggles: -Preocupada- ¡Conejito! – Corre a revisarlo pero Cuddles esta inconsciente y sangrando-

Dulce: ¡Splendid!

Splendid: ¿Qué ocurre?

Dulce: -Le arroja un trapero- Como ya revivisteis limpia este desastre.

Splendid: ¿Y si no quiero?

Dulce: Tendrás una Kriptonuez por donde nunca llega el sol.

Splendid comienza a limpiar rápidamente, Karen se acerca a Dulce y le habla.

Karen: Cuando dijisteis "donde nunca llega el sol" te referías bajo su cama ¿verdad?

Dulce: Si.

**Samy: Todos lamentablemente, solo puedo hacer retos una vez asique... ¡les doy helado!**

Todos: ¡SIII!

Dulce: Tu no Splendid, tienes que limpiar, Petunia esta desmayada, Handy no tiene manos, Cuddles y Nutty están inconscientes y Agridulce aun mide 5cm.

Agridulce: ¡Háganme grande otra vez!

**Selly: Sniffles que tierno, le distes chocolates a Samy. **

Sniffles: -levemente sonrojado y con la cabeza a gachas- No fue nada, era solo un reto.

**Selly: Dame tus lentes.**

Sniffles: ¿¡Que!? Los necesito para ver.

Dulce: -Le quita los lentes- Deja de ser llorón –se los pasa a Selly- Aquí tienes.

Sniffles: Veo borroso.

Amargo: Sera mejor que te quedes sentado hasta que encontremos otros lentes.

Nutty: -Empieza a despertar- ¿Qué sucedió?

**Selly: Nutty dame o un mechón de cabello o tus dulces.**

Nutty: -Coge unas tijeras y se corta un mechón de pelo- Ten, llévatelo pero aléjate de mis dulces.

**Selly: Lammy cuenta como conocisteis a Mr. Pickles.**

Lammy: Cuando yo tenía 4 años, estaba en el parque en frente de mi casa, un señor paso corriendo gritando "Aléjate de mí" y vi que algo se cayó de su hombro, cuando me acerque parecía un peluche, pero se levantó del suelo y me saludo levantando su sombrerito, me dijo que se llamaba Pickles, yo me presente y le pregunte si quería jugar, desde entonces somos amigos –Abraza a Mr. Pickles-

Dulce: Noten que es un peluche y recuerden que está loca.

**Selly: Shifty y Lifty dense amor de hermanos. (Golpes en 3...2...1...).**

Se empiezan a dar de golpes.

Amargo: Oye hermanita, ¿recuerdas nuestras peleas?

Dulce: Como olvidarlas –sonríe-

**Selly: Mime haz una acrobacia.**

Mime está en la cima de una plataforma de circo sosteniendo un trapecio, se lanza y lo suelta haciendo un giro y sostiene otro trapecio con sus piernas quedando de cabeza, hace un abdominal y queda sentado para después pararse mientras se balancea, salta de nuevo y agarra el trapecio del principio y gira en el mismo, lo suelta y aterriza en la plataforma, todos aplauden, cuando se inclina en agradecimiento se cae y muere al impactar contra el suelo.

**S: Flippy tíntate las manos de rojo**

Flippy: ¿Para qué?

**S: ya verás.**

Flippy algo dudoso extiende las manos, Dulce llega con una bolsa plástica hermética que dice "sangre AB+" abre la bolsa y mancha las manos de Flippy con la sangre quedando rojas, Flippy mira sus manos y empieza a respirar hondamente, se pone a temblar y cierra los ojos con fuerza, empieza a reír gravemente abriendo sus ojos revelando que son amarillos.

**S: Fliqpy toma *le da un pedazo de carne* ahora...**

Fliqpy saca su navaja dispuesto a asesinar a S

**S: ¡corre! *libera a unos zombies***

Giggles: ¡AAAAA! ¡ZOMBIES!

Agridulce: ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Aun soy pequeña!

Fliqpy descuartiza a los zombies pero estos lo rodean y son demasiados, a pesar de que el soldado pelea con destreza los caminantes son muchos y terminan devorándoselo.

Amargo: ¡Todos corran!

Todos empiezan a correr hasta la salida pero esta no abre.

Toothy: -Intentando abrir la puerta- ¿qué pasa?

Dulce: Está cerrada igual que todo, tomamos medidas para que no escaparan.

Handy: ¿Dónde está Petunia?

Karen: ¿Y Agridulce?

Russel: ¿Y Cro-marmot?

Disco Bear: ¡AYUDA! –Unos zombies lo tomaron de los brazos y empiezan a comérselo.

Splendid: ¿¡Que hacemos!?

Splendont: ¡Idiota! Somos superhéroes, y yo salvare a todos –toma algo de aire y luego sopla liberando su aliento de hielo congelando a todos los zombies-

Toothy/Sniffles/Russel/Cuddles/Karen/Amargo: -Inclinados de rodillas ante Splendont- Le damos las infinitas gracias por salvarnos.

**-10 MINUTOS DESPUES-**

Dulce: Bien, Pueden continuar.

**S: Cub conviértete en adolescente por 19 minutos.**

Dulce: Lo siento, también se debe especificar edad, siguiente reto.

**S: Pop actúa como bebe.**

Pop: -Gateando- Agugu, mi papi es el mejor bada –Le pasan un tetero y lo comienza a beber-

Todos: Jajajaja

Dulce: -Grabando con su celular- Esto es genial.

Cub: Jajajaji, dada hace como sho badu jaja.

Agridulce: Waa, Cub es tan tierno –lo carga en brazos-

**S: Karen no le hagas caso a Friqpy...por tu bien. Tanto físico como mental.**

Karen: Gra-gracias por la advertencia.

**Samy: jeje, listo. **

**F: creo que te pasasteis... *viendo a Friqpy* sabes que odia el rojo. **

**Sombra: ¿porque crees que S le dijo a Flippy que se ponga las manos de rojo?**

**F: *mira a S***

**S: esto…**

Agridulce: ¡Hey! No se vallan tan pronto.

Dulce: Estuvieron aquí como media hora.

Amargo: Y nuestra próxima invitada es **WolfyAney **

**Aparece una chica con el pelo negro, ojo bicolor -el derecho negro y el izquierdo blanco- con un vestido obscuro que le llega en medio de las piernas y unas botas converse hasta las rodillas.**

Agridulce: ¡Bienvenida!, que lindos ojos, yo igual tengo heterocromía, pero yo tengo un ojo rosa y el otro verde, Pide lo que quieras.

**WolfyAney: Que Fliqpy bese a Flaky apasionadamente y le arranque el corazón a Lumpy y se lo entregue a la chica**

Flippy: ¿Están bromeando?

Dulce: -con mini bombas chinas en una mano y un encendedor en la otra- No, los retos son retos y se cumplen cada vez que se pueda –Enciende las mini bombas y empiezan a explotar una tras otra.

Flippy como reflejo se arroja al suelo y se cubre la cabeza con las manos, cuando las bombas se acaban Flippy ríe con voz grave, se levanta y revela sus ojos neón y su sonrisa compuesta de grandes y filosos dientes puntiagudos, camina hacia Flaky y todos le dejan pasar alejándose de su camino.

Splendont: un momento, soy un súper héroe, debo salvar a Flaky.

Splendid: Y debemos derrotar a ese tal Fliqpy que es el villano.

Antes de que alguno diera un paso el suelo debajo de ellos se abrió y antes de que pensaran en volar el suelo volvió a su forma original.

Mientras, Fliqpy agarra a Flaky de la cintura y se inclina, la pelirroja como acto de reflejo solo tiende a agarrarse del cuello del militar mientras este la besa apasionadamente, cuando el beso termina Flaky está muy sonrojada, Fliqpy con su navaja en mano se acerca a Lumpy quien está sudando del miedo, el ojiambar atraviesa al peli celeste en el pecho y baja su arma hasta el estómago, el cuerpo de Lumpy cae al suelo mientras su asesino abre sus costillas y retira su corazón de su cuerpo, otra vez se acerca a Flaky quien tiembla por la escena antes vista, cuando Fliqpy le entrega el órgano vital a Flaky esta lo observa y palidece para después desmallarse por todo lo sucedido, Fliqpy al ver su reacción comienza a reír descontroladamente.

Fliqpy: JAJAJAJA eso fue divertido.

Amargo: -Con un walkie talkie en la mano- dejen caer el agua helada, repito, dejen caer el agua helada cambio.

En ese momento a Fliqpy le cae encima lo que parece ser una gran cascada de agua fría.

Flippy: -Temblando de frio- ¿q-q-q-q-que pa-pa-paso?

Dulce: Nada importante.

Agridulce: ¡hasta luego **WolfyAney**! fue divertido tenerte aquí.

Amargo: Y la siguiente invitada es **XFantasy-chanX.**

Agridulce: Se bienvenida a nuestro pequeño Show.

**XFantasy-chanX: H-h-hola (hola soy German bitches)**

Karen: ¡Hola!

**XFantasy-chanX: con que tenemos un nuevo chat show huh? **

Dulce: Así es, un nuevo capítulo cada fin de semana, respondemos a todo.

**XFantasy-chanX: pues empecemos!**

Amargo: Solo dilo y si se ajusta a nuestras pequeñas reglas se hace.

**XFantasy-chanX: Flippy, dime la verdad, ¿te gusta Flaky? porque el "solo somos amigos" no me dice nada (e.e) ¡así que responde! *cruza los dedos diciendo que diga que si***

Flippy: ¡Esta bien! ¡Sí! ¡Si me gusta! lo admito ¿contentos?

Agridulce/Dulce/Karen/Amargo: ¡SI! ¡Somos fans del Flippy y Flaky!

Flaky solo se sonroja, agacha la cabeza y empieza a jugar con sus dedos.

**XFantasy-chanX: Splendont, come kriptonita (:D)**

Splendont: -Cubriéndose la boca con las manos- ¡nunca!

Splendid quien está detrás de Splendont le brinda una patada a su adversario, este grita y levanta las manos, momento el cual se aprovecha para lanzarle la Kriptonita a la boca, el pelirrojo solo la escupe al suelo y se cubre esperando algo pero nada pasa, Splendid se acerca con temor pero no le ocurre nada y agarra el trozo de Kriptonita en sus manos.

Splendid: ¿Por qué no nos pasa algo?

Dulce: Debe ser porque eso es Kriptonita, la debilidad de Superman, pero ustedes son débiles ante la Kriptonuez, así que no sufren algún efecto ante este mineral.

**XFantasy-chanX: Splendid, ¿me das un beso? **

Splendid: ¿Yo?

**XFantasy-chanX: si no quieres no eh, es que...**

Karen: Vamos, habla.

**XFantasy-chanX: no lo sé, me gustas un poco (u/u)**

Splendid: ¿Entonces te agrado? ¡SI! ¡Por fin una chica a la que le agrado!, ven y te doy un beso- La toma de la cara y la besa-

**XFantasy-chanX: Nutty, ardillita mía, come... **

Nutty: -Cruzando los dedos- Chocolate, pastel de chocolate, helado de chocolate, cualquier cosa de chocolate.

**XFantasy-chanX: BROCOLI!**

Nutty: ¡NOOOO! ( D´:) -Sale corriendo-

Amargo: -hablando por un Walkie talkie- ¡Código azúcar! ¡Código azúcar! ¡Repito, esto no es un simulacro! ¡Código azúcar!

**-10 MINUTOS DESPUES-**

Vemos a Nutty atado a una silla mientras Karen intenta hacerlo comer brócoli.

Karen: Vamos Nutty, aquí viene el avioncito, abre grande.

Nutty: -Sacudiéndose agitadamente- ¡no quiero!

Dulce: ¡Me canse de esto! Nutty, te saltas el desafío si puedes sostener un Do agudo por 5 segundos.

Nutty: ¡De acuerdo! Dooo -Karen le introduce el brócoli en la boca-

Dulce: ¡No lo escupas! máscalo y trágatelo o te obligo a comer lo que escupas.

Nutty con un esfuerzo para el que parece sobrehumano mastica lentamente el vegetal y logra tragárselo mientras una lágrima se le escapa.

Karen: No llores Nutty, no es para tanto, estas vivo -Se le acerca para consolarlo-

En ese momento el amante de los dulces vomita, Manchando la ropa de Karen, la alfombra, su propia ropa y el sillón.

Petunia: ¡Qué asco! debo limpiar esto, está muy sucio, huele mal -se hiperventila y saca una bolsa de papel para controlar sus respiración- voy por algo -Se va en busca de productos de limpieza.

Karen: Nutty, mi vestido.

Amargo: -Con una pinza en la nariz- Esto apesta.

**- 10 MINUTOS DESPUES-**

Dulce: ¡Ya van 3 cortes! debemos dejar de cortar la transmisión.

Amargo: Es necesario para volver "A la normalidad" en 1 segundo para el público.

Dulce: Como sea, **XFantasy-chanX **puedes continuar.

**XFantasy-chanX: Fliqpy, me vale vergas lo que digas, ¡tú solo besa a Flaky!**

Flippy: ¿¡Por qué todos quieren que aparezca Fliqpy!?

Dulce: -Con una pistola de Gocha- Creo que les parece divertido.

Flippy: Para mí no es divertido.

Dulce: Pero si lo piden, el aparece -Le dispara a Giggles con la pistola de Gocha llenándola de pintura roja, el sonido del arma y el rojo en la ropa de Giggles provocan que Fliqpy haga su aparición-

Fliqpy: JAJAJA, ¡ME ENCANTA ESTE LUGAR! estoy libre por petición del público y me dan retos muy divertidos JAJAJA -Se acerca a Flaky y ella intenta salir corriendo pero el la toma del brazo bruscamente y jalándola del cabello la obliga a besarlo, luego la suelta y ella corre hasta ubicarse detrás de un sillón- JAJAJA, esto es genial -Lanza su navaja y esta se detiene atravesando el cráneo de Cuddles- JAJAJAJAJAJA.

Amargo: -De nuevo con el Walkie talkie- Traigan el agua ¡AAH! - Fliqpy agarra su muñeca y le arrebata el aparato para luego tirarlo al suelo y pisarlo-

Fliqpy: Esta vez no.

Amargo: ¡Ayuda!

Splendid: ¡Yo lo salvo! -con su aliento de hielo congela a Fliqpy junto con Amargo- ¡el enemigo a sido calmado!

Dulce: Junto con mi hermano.

Splendid: ups, perdón.

Dulce: Idiota.

**XFantasy-chanX: ****Lumpy, ¿cuánto es uno más uno? si se equivoca electrocútenlo (u.u)**

Lumpy está en una silla eléctrica y Dulce junto con Agridulce están a sus costados.

Dulce: Responde Lumpy, 1 + 1 es igual a...

Lumpy: ¿Puré? -Recibe un shot- ¡Manzana! -Recibe otro shot- 11 -de nuevo se electrocuta- ¡Pez! -Recibe otra descarga eléctrica y esta vez se puede apreciar su esqueleto- ¡DOS! - lo liberan y cae al suelo con sus cabellos en punta y algo tostados junto con su piel.

Dulce: Me sorprende que haya contestado bien.

**XFantasy-chanX: Giggles, besito con Cuddles (:3)**

Karen: Típico reto de Chat show.

Giggles y Cuddles se comienzan a besar tiernamente.

Agridulce: ¡Que tiernos!

Shifty: *Cof cof* vayan a un motel *Cof cof* -Recibe un golpe en la cabeza con un sartén de parte y Dulce y cae al suelo inconsciente-

**XFantasy-chanX: ¡Y eso es todo por ahora! nos vemos (:3)**

Agridulce. ¡Hasta luego **XFantasy-chanX**!

Karen: Démosle una gran bienvenida a nuestro primer **Guest.**

**Guest: Que Fliqpy bese a Flaky y le quite el corazón a Lumpy para dárselo a la chica**

Flippy: -Ya descongelado- ¡Otra vez!

Lumpy: ¡NOO!

Dulce: Nos saltaremos este porque es exactamente igual a uno anterior que ya se hizo en este mismo capítulo.

Flippy/Lumpy/Flaky: ¡YEI!

Amargo: -Aun con frio- y-y la-la si-siguiente *Achís* es nu-nuestra querida primera co-comentarista *Achís* **melanie clarck**.

Agridulce: ¡Que **dulce **tenerte de nuevo!

Nutty: ¡**Dulces**! -Sigue atado por lo que no se escapa- ¡Quiero dulces! Quiero quiero quiero quiero quiero quiero **dulces**.

Dulce: ¡Basta con decir mi nombre! -Le da a Nutty una paleta de fresa-

**Melanie: XD ¡FLIPPY! vamos sé que te gusta (¬w¬) ¿por qué no la invitas a salir?**

Flippy: ¿De quién habla?

Agridulce: Creo que de Flaky.

Flippy: Ya dije que si me gusta -suspira- pero ahora no la puedo invitar porque estamos atrapados aquí.

Dulce: Exacto, nadie sale, nadie entra, excepto por el público.

Giggles: ¿Ustedes tampoco pueden salir?

Agridulce: Nosotros tampoco salimos, somos como ustedes, pero nosotros ya aceptamos que estaremos aquí hasta que termine el Show.

Amargo: Pero adivinen, recién estamos comenzando.

Agridulce: ¡hasta luego **melanie clarck**! -Despidiéndose con la mano viendo la salida-

Handy: No entiendo como el público entra y sale sin que los veamos, aparecen de la nada, nosotros no podemos salir porque cada salida está cerrada.

Dulce: Nosotros tampoco sabemos cómo lo hacen, solo dirigimos el show.

Amargo: Y la siguiente invitada es -No termina la frase porque es interrumpido por un grito al estilo tarzan-

Una chica cruza el set montada en una liana y choca contra una pared cayendo al suelo.

Splendont: ¿¡Que rayos fue eso!?

Amargo: Nuestra invitada.

La chica se levanta del suelo lentamente dando la espalda a todos-**auch, dolió más de lo que pensé**- se da la vuelta permitiéndonos ver sus ojos negros, tiene el cabello lleno de franjas de diversos colores, lleva puesto una blusa blanca de ligas, una falda larga de volantes negra y unas sandalias grises- **¡HOOOOLAAA! me llamo** **Fanny**.

Amargo: Bienvenida **Fanny**.

Karen: Hola prima.

Cuddles: ¿Es tu prima?

Karen: Si, aunque debo admitir que esta algo loca.

**Fanny: ¡Karen! prima, no podía perderme esta oportunidad de al fin entrar en un Chat show.**

Dulce: Y entras en el mejor chat show de fanfictions -Hablando con aires de grandeza-

Amargo: No digas eso, ni que fuéramos de lo mejor.

Dulce: Apóyame hermano.

**Fanny: ¡Comencemos! Nutty, comete un erizo.**

Nutty: ¿¡Que!?

Dulce: ¡Que te comas un erizo!

Flaky: ¿Ti-tienes que ser un e-erizo?

Dulce: calma Flaky, no serás tú porque al igual que a todos de HTF te convertimos en una humana.

Amargo: Y antes eras una Puercoespín, no un erizo.

Vemos a Nutty sentado en frente de una mesa redonda de mantel blanco que tiene unos cubiertos de plata, en ese momento llega Agridulce con un traje de camarera y en una mano trae un plato con un domo de Plata, lo deja en la mesa y levanta el domo revelando a un erizo rodeado de lechugas y tomates.

Agridulce: Su platillo señor Nutty -Se aleja-

Nutty traga grueso, toma el tenedor y solamente se dedica a picar levemente al erizo que está en su plato. La voz de Dulce se escucha en todo el salón diciendo: "¿No te enseñaron que no hay que jugar con la comida?" ¡Comételo ahora! Nutty decide hacer esto rápido y se imagina al erizo como un chicle súper grande, el amante de los dulces ante aquella visión toma al animalito y lo introduce en su pestañeo en su boca, al intentar masticar las púas del erizo se entierran en sus encías, lengua y la parte superior de su boca, intenta gritar por el dolor pero no puede ya que las púas del animal se lo impiden ya que se han atorado en su carne, la sangre inmediatamente comienza a brotar dándole al chico del ojo vago un sabor metálico en su paladar, se agita fuertemente logrando únicamente caerse de espaldas con la silla, intentando pedir ayuda se hace cada vez más daño y termina muriendo por asfixia.

**Fanny: Sniffles, serás "voluntario" para un truco de magia.**

Sniffles: Ni crean que lo are.

Dulce: No tienes opción, -mira a Fanny- ¿Que truco quieres?

**Fanny: Que entre en una caja de esas que usan los magos y que le claven espadas por todas partes.**

Sniffles entra en una caja de madera del tamaño de un refrigerador que tiene pintura roja con los bordes negros, Dulce introduce la primera espada a la altura de sus hombros escuchándose un grito por parte del genio, Karen le pasa otra espada y se dirige al otro lado para introducir la espada a la altura de las rodillas escuchándose otro grito de Sniffles, continua de esa manera introduciendo espadas por todos los ángulos posibles, incluso pidiendo una escalera para atravesar la caja en la cabecera de esta, desde hace un tiempo se dejaron de escuchar los gritos del peli celeste y sangre empezó a brotar desde el suelo de la caja, cuando Dulce concluye terminado su trabajo abre la caja dejando a todos boquiabiertos al ver que dentro no está Sniffles, ella entra y Karen cierra clavándole las espadas que estaban en la puerta, luego abre y todos quedan sorprendidos al ver el cadáver de Sniffles dentro atravesado desde varios ángulos y lleno de sangre.

**Fanny: ¡Bravo! ¡Bravo! -Aplaudiendo- ¡Fue fantástico! Flippy y Flaky, coman maní.**

Flaky: ¡maní! pe-pero so-so-somos

Flippy: ¡Somos alérgicos!

Dulce: Cállense y coman -Les tiende un plato hondo lleno de maníes-

Flippy toma el plato temeroso, Flaky toma un manojo al igual que él y se los llevan a la boca al mismo tiempo, mastican y tragan rápidamente pero a los segundos a ambos empezaron a salirles granos morados, luego se les hincharon los labios y después se les hincho el cuerpo entero.

Cuddles: Valla chicos, sí que son alérgicos.

Giggles. ¿¡Por qué los tienen que torturar así!? ¿¡Por qué nos torturan así!?

Dulce: No sé porque se quejan, ¿tantos años en HTF y todavía no se acostumbran?

Amargo: Debemos hacer algo con ellos -Apunta a Flippy y Flaky que debido a que están hinchados no pueden moverse-

Karen: Tal vez ir por un medicamento.

Dulce: Es mas rápido matarlos, revivirán sanos y salvos en 2 minutos -Dicho esto con una de las espadas que se usó para el truco con Sniffles va y pincha a los alérgicos al maní provocando que explotaran como globos desparramando partes de sus cuerpos y sangre por todos lados dentro del alcance de su explosión dejando a Dulce llena de sangre, cabello, y órganos de los que acababa de asesinar- Rayos, esto huele horrible.

Amargo: Al menos no me alcanzo, este traje es difícil de lavar.

Splendid: ¡Asesina!

Pop: Cub quedara traumado de por vida.

Dulce: Ni siquiera esta aquí.

Pop: -Mira a todas partes buscando a Cub sin resultados- Es cierto, ¿dónde está?

Agridulce: Para no traumar más al niño lo tenemos en un salón especial, cada vez que le pidan un reto o le hagan una pregunta lo traeremos.

**Fanny: Basta de hablar, Mime, quiero que hagas malabares con demonios de Tasmania.**

Amargo: -Con un celular en mano- Hola, ¿hablo con la cuidadora del centro de protección de vida animal de Tasmania?...Si, resulta que me preguntaba si me podría enviar 5 demonios de Tasmania para un Show, prometo cuidarlos bien y que no les pasara nada... Claro, usted está libre de cargos de lo que hagan los demonios... Aja, aja, ¡Perfecto! ¿Cuando llegan? -En ese momento el techo del estudio se rompe dejando un enorme agujero por el donde una caja de madera con un paracaídas desciende lentamente hasta el suelo, esta caja tiene una gran etiqueta que dice "proveniente de Tasmania" Amargo solo admira la caja unos segundos y vuelve a hablar por el celular - Ya llego, sí que son rápidos -Cuelga-

Splendid: -Apuntando al agujero del techo- ¡una salida!

Dulce: O no, no lo harás -De su bolsillo saca un trozo de Kriptonuez- no intentes nada por tu bien.

Karen: -Con una palanca se acerca a la caja y la abre- ¡Ya la abrí!

Agridulce: -Corriendo hasta la caja- ¡Quiero verlos! -Mete medio cuerpo y sale con un demonio de Tasmania en sus manos que increíblemente no le hace nada- Ooooh, que lindo.

Dulce: Dáselos al mimo para que haga sus malabares.

Agridulce: Esta bien -Le entrega a Mime el que tiene y el animalito le empieza a gruñir ferozmente- Empieza los malabares.

Mime con miedo lanza al demonio al aire iniciando los malabares, Agridulce le lanza el segundo animal y el mimo sigue lanzándolos mientras estos se sacuden y le gruñen, la rubia le lanza el tercero haciendo que casi pierda el control, está nervioso pensando en que algo malo le pueda suceder si se equivoca, la chica de la heterocromía le lanza la cuarta bola de pelos, todos se quedan sorprendidos ante la destreza del mimo que sigue haciendo malabares con aquellos animales tan violentos que ahora además de gruñirle a él parecieran que se amenazan entre si cuando coinciden en el aire, Agridulce le lanza el quinto y último demonio de Tasmania y el mimo casi lo deja caer pero sigue con el reto, todos lo miran atentamente ya que hasta el momento no ha fallado.

Pop: -Comiendo palomitas- Es muy bueno.

Lumpy: -Con un control remoto apretando botones al azar- ¿cómo le subo el volumen a esto?

Russel- Yarr, este bucanero sí que sabe hacer su trabajo.

Dulce: ¡Pues claro! él es el mejor de todos, esto debe ser pan comido para él.

Giggles: Es extraño que lo adules de esa manera.

Dulce: Yo reconozco que es muy bueno ¿o me lo van a negar?

Cuddles: También me pareció extraño que te lo llevaras de ese reto de hacer yaoi y yuri en el capítulo anterior.

Dulce: -Se cruza de brazos- Cállate conejo loco.

Lumpy: -Aun con el control- Esto no sirve -Lo lanza hacia Mime llegándole a la cabeza haciendo que cayera adolorido por el golpe y todos los demonios de Tasmania le caen encima y lo empiezan a morder salvajemente- Ups, lo siento.

Dulce: -Roja de ira- ¡IDIOTA! -Le da una fuerte patada en la pierna.

Lumpy: -En el suelo llorando mientras se sujeta la pierna- ¡Que mala eres!

**Fanny: Sigamos por favor, Giggles, ponte tacones de 10 centímetros y camina sobre un campo minado.**

Giggles: ¡Estás loca!

Karen: Se los dije...

Vemos a Giggles con unos tacones de aguja de 10 cm color rojo y fino, en frente de ella hay 50 metros cuadrados de tierra que aunque no se note está lleno de minas que se ubican bajo tierra.

Dulce: -Al lado de Giggles en una silla de playa y con palomitas- Escucha Giggles, algunas minas son pequeñas y solamente provocan una pequeña explosión pero otras son más grandes y obviamente tienen más poder de destrusion, así que suerte.

Giggles tiembla en su lugar, le cuesta mantener el equilibrio pero logra avanzar un paso mientras se tambalea, a avanza paso a paso torpemente cuando de repente pisa una mina pequeña que solamente le destroza el tacón provocando que se caiga golpeando con su cabeza otra mina pero esta explota lanzando su cuerpo 5 metros lejos golpeando otra que destroza su cuerpo entero.

Cuddles: -Arrodillado- ¡Giggles!

Dulce: No seas tan dramático, en 2 minutos la veras de nuevo.

**Fanny: Ahora quiero que Mole, conduzca una aplanadora en el set ahora mismo.**

Mole es llevado por Agridulce hasta una aplanadora, se sube y enciende la máquina y empieza a conducir aplastando todo a su paso.

Toothy: ¡Corran!

Disco Bear: ¡Auxilio! -Está corriendo de la aplanadora que le pisa los talones mientras el parece cansarse- ¡Rayos! -La aplanadora lo atrapa destrozando sus huesos y creando un enorme charco de sangre-

Flaky: ¡Esto es una pesadilla!

Amargo: -Huyendo de la máquina que conduce Mole- ¡Mole! ¡Cambia de ruta por favor!- En ese momento Mole cambia de dirección aplastando los muebles del lugar-

Karen: ¡Los muebles son carísimos! -La enorme maquina se dirige hacia ella, intenta correr pero su intento es inútil ya que la aplanadora la alcanzo dejando el mismo resultado que con Disco Bear-

Splendid: -Ve el agujero del techo- Pensando: Debo escapar, pero debo salvarlos ¿qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?-

Splendont: No permitiré esto -Con su rayo láser derrite las ruedas de la maquina evitando que siguiera avanzando.

Handy: Uff, por poco.

**Fanny: Toothy, usa de bufanda a una boa constrictora.**

Amargo: -Con su celular- Hola, ¿Con el encargado del zoológico?... si, escuche, quería saber si me puede enviar una Boa constrictora... Si sé que son peligrosas pero no se preocupe que no pasara nada... Estoy seguro de que no hará que alguien no se vuelva a levantar... Entendido, prometo que se la devolveré... Gracias, ¿En cuánto tiempo llega? -De repente una Boa de 15 metros le cae encima matándolo-

Karen: Si que son rápidos.

Dulce: -Con una paloma en mano- Ven Boa querida, te tengo algo de comida -La Boa se arrastra acercándose lentamente hacia Dulce mientras ella retrocede con temor y se ubica detrás de Toothy quien se quedó paralizado del terror, coloca la paloma en la cabeza del dientón esperando que la Boa suba por su bocadillo-

El reptil sube sobre Toothy y llega hasta su cabeza, Dulce retira su mano dejando escapar a la paloma, el animal de sangre fría solo se ubica en los hombros del peli morado quien no aguanta su peso, este rodea su cuello y luego el resto de su cuerpo asfixiándolo sin que pueda obtener el tan preciado aire, minutos después cuando Toothy ya no muestra señal de vida la Boa empieza a devorárselo lentamente.

Russel vomita al no aguantar más aquella visión tan aterradora y bizarra.

Lifty: Esto es horrible.

**Fanny: ¡Que no cunda el pánico! Lumpy, córtale el cabello a toooodaaaas ¡las chicas de Happy Tree Friends!**

Chicas de HTF: ¡NOOO!

Dulce: No se preocupen, para el próximo capitulo lo tendrán como lo tienen ahora.

Todas las chicas de HTF están sentadas en sillas de peluquería y Lumpy esta detrás de Petunia con unas tijeras en mano.

Lumpy: Esto será rápido -Comienza a cortar el cabello de la peli azul a diestra y siniestra a una velocidad impresionante- Listo.

Petunia: Quiero verme -le pasan un espejo y apenas ve su reflejo lo deja caer ya que Lumpy solamente le dejo 3 mechones de pelo que son de diferentes tamaños en su cabeza, 2 a cada lado y uno en la nuca- ¡LUMPY! -Comienza a llorar- Eres un inútil -Huye del lugar.

Lumpy Se dirige a la segunda silla donde esta Lammy y empieza acortar rápidamente, luego le pasa un espejo a Lammy.

Lammy: ¿Que me hicisteis Lumpy? -Ella esta extrañada ya que su cabello está intacto.

Lumpy: Te corte todo tu cabello blanco.

Sniffles: -Se golpea su frente con su mano y niega con la cabeza- Ese era su gorro de Lana no su cabello.

Lumpy solo encoje sus hombros y se dirige a la siguiente silla donde esta Giggles leyendo una revista de moda, el corta su cabello rápidamente como lo hizo con Petunia y Lammy.

Giggles: Quiero ver cómo me quedo -Le pasan un espejo y se sobresalta al ver que esta sin un solo pelo en su corona pero conserva el resto de su cabello- ¡Por Dios Lumpy!

Lumpy: No me lo agradezcas -Deja a Giggles en su haciendo perpleja mientras se dirige a la silla donde esta Flaky temblando temerosa de lo que Lumpy le pueda hacer- Muy bien Flaky, Cálmate que hare esto rápido -Lumpy solamente agarra su cabello y de un solo corte se lo deja tan corto como el de Dulce- Listo.

Flaky. ¿co-como me ve-veo?

Agridulce: Mejor que Petunia.

**Fanny: Ahora que todos los hombres se hagan un tatuaje en la frente que diga "Amo el yaoi" que solo dure este y el siguiente capítulo.**

Todos los hombres: ¿¡PERO QUE!?

Amargo: Esto no me incluye a mi ¿verdad?

Dulce: Lo siento hermano, pero ella dijo "Todos los hombre" así que tu también te harás el tatuaje.

Amargo: ¡NOOO!

**Fanny: ¡Eso es todooooo lo que tenía para hoy! los veré en el próximo capitulo -con una bomba de humo sale del lugar cual ninja-**

Agridulce: ¡Chao **Fanny**! ¡Esperamos verte pronto!

Todos los hombres se sientan en sus respectivos puestos y están algunos con la cabeza agachada y otros con sus manos en la frente.

Amargo: -Con una mano en la frente- Esto es humillante.

Dulce: Quiero ver tu nuevo tatuaje.

Amargo: Olvídalo.

Dulce: Que no se te olvide devolver a los animales.

Amargo: Enseguida me encargo.

Karen: Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo.


	4. ¿PERO QUE?

**Nota: Los personajes de HTF no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a Mondo mini show.**

**Nota 2: Tendré que modificar un poco sus comentarios para que tengan un poco más de sentido.**

La sala esta echa todo un desastre, los muebles tirados por todas partes, el piso lleno de bebidas, vómito y vidrios rotos, el techo se desborona, las paredes tienen grafitis hechos con salsa y maquillaje, hay señales de que alguien intento cavar para escapar, un desastre, todos los HTF junto con los anfitriones están limpiando el desorden.

Dulce: -Rellenando con tierra usando una pala un túnel en el piso- Les dije que no era buena idea hacer fiestas.

Agridulce: -con una esponja limpiando la pared que tiene las letras W, T y F echas con lápiz labial- No creí que se saldría tanto de control.

Dulce: -Aun rellenando el túnel- ¡Por Dios Sniffles! ¿Cómo se te ocurre cavar con cucharas? ahora a mí me toca limpiar tu desastre.

Sniffles: -En el suelo de rodillas limpiando un charco de vómito y tiene un pañuelo en la frente cubriendo su tatuaje- Perdón pero solo intentaba escapar para salvarme de seguir en este estúpido show.

Amargo: -Arrastrando a los súper héroes que al parecer estaban muy ebrios- Son muy pesados.

Dulce: -Viendo a su hermano- Lindo tatuaje jijiji.

Amargo:- suelta a los súper héroes y con su antebrazo se cubre la frente donde tiene su tatuaje de "Amo el yaoi"- ¿Cuándo se supone que se quitara?

Sniffles: Al final de este capítulo.

**- 1 HORA DESPUES-**

El lugar se ve tal y como siempre, los HTF sentados y nuestros anfitriones parados en el centro de toda la sala listos para comenzar.

Agridulce: ¡Un gusto que entren otra vez este chat show! siempre será un agrado recibirlos querido público.

Amargo: Y la primera invitada de este capítulo es **WolfyAney.**

**Entra una niña de 8 años sus ojos bicolores -negro el izquierdo y blanco el derecho- con un suéter grande blanco y una falda negra abajo de las rodillas descalza con unas calcetas a rayas de color negro y blanco.  
WolfyAney: Hola - sonríe tiernamente- **

Agridulce: Hola lindurita.

Amargo: Que extraño, en el capítulo pasado **WolfyAney **no era una niña de 8 años.

**WolfyAney: ****Dulce****, no tengo ninguna enfermedad ocular, creo que tengo poderes o no... **

Nutty: ¿**dulce**? ¿Dónde? -Karen le pasa un bastón de caramelo antes de que decida salir corriendo en búsqueda de dulces-

Dulce: Si hablas de la heterocromía esa no es una enfermedad, es una mutación genética que afecta el color de los ojos provocando que sean de distintos colores.

**WolfyAney: Como sea, que a Nutty que lo amarren en una silla y le pongan una máscara antigás -por el bien del reto- **

Dulce: -Con una máscara antigás en las manos que tiene tras la espalda- Nuutty, Nutty, ven solo quiero hablar contigo.

Nutty se encuentra detrás del sillón donde está sentada Lammy.

Dulce: -Viendo a su hermano- ¿cómo hacemos que salga de su escondite?

Amargo: Fácil -deja un saco lleno de diversos dulces en medio de la sala-

Nutty huele los dulces, su estómago gruñe levemente pidiendo de aquel azucarado manjar, ya no aguanta más la tentación y se dirige corriendo hacia el saco pero antes de que llegue Amargo le cae encima y Dulce va y lo amarra de manos y pies, Karen trae una silla y lo sientan ahí para atarlo a la silla inmovilizándolo, luego Dulce trata de ponerle la máscara pero el amante de los dulces no se queda quieto y forcejea, la peli verde harta de eso lo golpea dejándolo noqueado y con un chichón por unos momentos que aprovecha para ponerle adecuadamente la máscara antigás.

Dulce: ¡Listo!, pero no tiene sentido ponerle eso.

Amargo: En los Chat show es normal que las cosas no tengan sentido de vez en cuando.

**WolfyAney: Quiero que sepan que amo el incesto **

Shifty/Amargo/Lifty/Dulce/Agridulce: Oh oh, eso no es bueno.

**WolfyAney: Y quiero que Amargo se quite la parte superior del smoking, que sea cubierto por chocolate y que ****Dulce**** lama el chocolate y lo bese de forma francés.**

Nutty: ¡Quiero **dulces**! -Un montón de rompemuelas le caen encima aplastándolo-

Amargo: Pero que niña, ¿segura que no estas enferma?

Dulce: Debimos de hacer una regla en contra del incesto... y ahora que lo pienso también contra el yaoi y el yuri.

Agridulce: Pero no las hicimos.

Splendid: ¡Ustedes 2! -Apunta a Amargo y a Dulce- ¡Harán el estúpido reto porque ustedes mismos dijeron que son como nosotros así que harán lo que se les pida! ¡Si los HTF sufrimos los anfitriones también sufren!

(Nota de la escritora: ¡Casi renuncio a escribir! ¡Esto es muy incómodo para mí! pero lo intente.)

Ambos hermanos solo suspiran, Amargo algo sonrojado se empieza a quitar la camisa, cuando termina la lanza y le cae en la cara a Lumpy, una cascada de chocolate le cae encima dejándolo completamente lleno de aquel manjar de cacao, Dulce se le acerca y le lame desde el ombligo hasta el cuello en una perfecta línea recta saboreando el chocolate, ella sonrojada pasa su lengua por donde está el corazón de su hermano y forma un corazón pequeño, se miran a los ojos y se besan en los labios con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, abren paso a sus lenguas que tienen gusto a chocolate formando así el beso francés.

Se separan y al abrir los ojos ambos vomitan y se van corriendo a los baños.

Shifty: Yo hare como que no vi nada.

Todos: Yo igual.

**WolfyAney: Quiero que Splendont y Flaky sean hermanos y muestren un papel para que sea "oficial", luego dense un beso y hagan incesto (*-*)**

Karen: Nuestra segunda regla es que a los personajes no se les cambia nada y si los hacemos hermanos estaremos cambiando sus lazos familiares así que se anula ese reto.

**WolfyAney: Entonces que Fliqpy mate a Todos excepto a Flaky, Amargo y a Dulce.**

Agridulce: Okay, ¿Flippy?

Flippy: Ya que, solo háganlo aparecer.

Karen saca su celular y pone un video de la escena de una película sobre la segunda guerra mundial donde 2 guerrillas enemigas se encuentran y comienzan a disparar, ante estas imágenes Fliqpy hace su aparición.

**- 6 MINUTOS DESPUES-**

Flaky, Amargo y Dulce están en medio de la sala temblando del miedo y abrazados entre ellos, hay sangre y órganos en el suelo, paredes y techo, la cabeza de Lumpy está en un sillón rojo que combina perfectamente con el color carmesí que se tornó en todo el lugar, en su boca se encuentran los globos oculares de Toothy. Mole, Sniffles y Disco Bear están apilados pero sin sus extremidades sangrando a mares, Los cuerpos de Cuddles y Giggles están en un rincón tomados de las manos pero sus torsos están abiertos y sin algún órgano a la vista y a sus pies están sus corazones junto con sus pulmones de manera que parecieran 2 corazones alados y están dentro de un gran corazón echo con sus intestinos, Petunia fue bañada en cloro, Lammy está en el suelo boca arriba con Mr. Pickles en su garganta, Karen y Agridulce están en el suelo cada una con un hacha en la cabeza, el cadáver de Pop está siendo aplastado por un sillón, la parte superior del cuerpo de Handy está cerca de una puerta, mime esta clavado en una pared con diversos objetos filosos en todo el cuerpo, el sombrero de Shifty está sobre los restos de los hermanos ladrones, Splendont y Splendid están en un tanque ahogados en su propio vómito y a los pies del tanque vemos un gran trozo de Kriptonuez, de Nutty solo quedan sus huesos, Cro-marmot fue descongelado con un lanzallamas y tostado con el mismo, y el cadáver de Truffles está atado en un sillón, no tiene orejas ni nariz ni labios ni piel en la cara. Mientras Flippy duerme boca arriba en una zona limpia de la alfombra.

Dulce: ¿Po-porque na-nadie ha revivido a-aun?

Amargo: Recuerda que algunas veces demoran 10 minutos en revivir.

**- 15 MINUTOS DESPUES-**

Todo está como siempre excepto por todos los presentes quienes aún siguen nerviosos y temblando mientras Flippy está sentado con la cabeza agachada y jugando con sus dedos.

Dulce: Ya hemos cortado 3 veces la transmisión.

**WolfyAney: Si se puede que tanto Flippy como Fliqpy acosen a Flaky sin que ella se dé cuenta, y cada que alguien bese a Flaky lo mate -incluyendo mujeres- al menos por este capítulo (:D)**

Dulce: ¿cómo se acosa a alguien sin que se dé cuenta?

(Nota de la escritora: Yo no sé cómo se hace eso, perdón por no cumplir la primera parte del reto)

Amargo: -Escribiendo en una libreta- Cada que alguien bese a Flaky en este capítulo Flippy o Fliqpy lo matara, entendido.

**WolfyAney: Eso sería todo -se pone un poco triste- quiero un onii-chan**

Agridulce: Ooooh, pobrecita, Amargo ¿Por qué no eres su oni-chan?

Amargo: Olvídalo, a esta niña le gusta el incesto.

Agridulce: Bueno, ¡Adiós!

Amargo: Nuestra siguiente invitada es nada más y nada menos que ¡**XFantasy-chanX**!

Agridulce: Nos alegra tenerte de nuevo en nuestro show.

**XFantasy-chanX: ¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Cómo están mis queridos personajes de HTF? **

HTF: Nosotros estamos...

**XFantasy-chanX: ¿jodidos?**

HTF: La verdad... Si

**XFantasy-chanX: Jejeje pues aquí voy de nuevo (:D)**

HTF: -En voz baja- Rayos.

**XFantasy-chanX: Splendont, ¡come kriptonuez!**

Splendont: Ya que, pásenme la Kriptonuez.

Dulce: -Con un trozo de Kriptonuez en la mano- Gracias por cooperar y no poner resistencia.

Dulce se acerca pero apenas lo hace Splendont ya se siente mareado y vomita.

Dulce: Creo que debemos hacerlo como las otras veces.

Splendont solo suspira, abre la boca y Dulce se prepara para lanzar, cuando lo hace Splendont se traga la Kriptonuez, su estómago gruñe y comienza a vomitar llenando la alfombra de jugos gástricos y de todo lo que comió en las últimas 4 horas, como el alcohol de la fiesta que se hizo, el pelirrojo termina vomitando el trozo de Kriptonuez pero este al estar cerca sigue haciendo efecto para el enmascarado.

Petunia: ¡AAAAAAHHHHHH! ¡Que asqueroso! ¡Todo se está llenando de vomito!

Un trozo de bastón de caramelo a medio digerir se dirige flotando hasta Nutty quien al ver el preciado dulce lo agarra y se lo traga.

Petunia: ¡Qué asco Nutty! -También vomita-

Splendid: -Con un traje antirradiacion- ¡Yo nos salvare a todos! - Se dirige volando hasta el trozo de Kriptonuez que brilla entre todo el vómito, lo agarra y lo manda a volar hasta el espacio exterior atravesando el techo del estudio, una paloma, el motor de un avión y un satélite de transmisión de TV- ¡Los he salvado!

Dulce: ¡Por fin Splendid! ¡Nos has salvado y todos estamos vivos! -Nadie sabe de la paloma, ni que el avión aterrizo en el mar ni que el canal de deportes no tiene señal-

Petunia: -Con un traje antirradiacion, 5 traperos, 10 galones de cloros, 15 galones aromatizantes con olor a petunias y 20 aspiradoras- ¡Todos atrás! Debo limpiar este desastre.

**-33 MINUTOS DESPUES-**

Todo está completamente brillante, Arreglado y con un buen olor.

Dulce: Petunia... dejasteis este lugar espectacular.

Petunia: Estas maravillas solo las hago yo -Con aires de grandeza-

**XFantasy-chanX: Nutty, Lamento haberte hecho sufrir, pero es que es taaaann gracioso.**

Nutty: -Con los cachetes inflados y cruzado de brazos- Para mí no fue gracioso bruja.

**XFantasy-chanX: ok, ten *le da una bolsa de dulces***

Nutty: -Va y agarra la bolsa- ¡Olvida lo que dije! ¡Te quiero mucho! -La abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla y luego se va a su silla a comer sus dulces-

Splendid: ¡Hey! nadie besa a mis fans ¡solo yo!

Dulce: Que graciosos suena de alguien que tiene escrito en su frente "Amo el yaoi" -se cubre la boca con las manos tratando de no reír-

Splendid: -Se empieza a frotar fuertemente la muñeca contra la frente en un intento de quitarse el tatuaje- Estúpido reto ¡te odio **Fanny**! -De su frente comienza a salir humo y un olor a carne quemada-

Sniffles: Splendid, debes detenerte.

Cuando Splendid retira su brazo todos quedan impactados cuando ven que al parecer Splendid se froto tanto la frente que esa zona de su cráneo quedo expuesta.

**XFantasy-chanX: Flippy.**

Flippy: ¿Qué pasa?

**XFantasy-chanX: Pobre de ti, casi todos prefieren a Fliqpy.**

Flippy: Ni que lo digas, es fastidioso que Fliqpy tome el control de mi cuerpo por petición del público, pero no puedo hacer nada.

**XFantasy-chanX: Así que te doy tres opciones, elige la que quieras hacer:  
1. Matar a alguien  
2. Besar a Flaky  
3. Comerte un pastel**

Flippy: Estoy entre la 2 y la 3 pero -Su estómago gruñe- La 3 por favor.

Dulce: -Grita al aire- ¡Un pastel aquí de!... -Mira a Flippy- ¿de qué sabor?

Flippy: Limón.

Dulce: Okay ¡Un pastel de limón! -Le lanzan un pastel de limón a la cara y se limpia lo que puede con las manos- ¡Para mí no idiotas! ¡Para Flippy! -Apunta al soldado y a él le tiran un pastel de limón a la cara- ¿Que rayos les pasa?

Karen: Si quieres que algo salga bien, hazlo tú mismo -se va por un momento y vuelve con un trozo de pastel de limón en sus manos, se dirige a Flippy quien se está limpiando la cara con un pañuelo que le entregaron- Ten Flippy.

Flippy: -Recibe el plato junto con el trozo de pastel- Gracias.

**XFantasy-chanX: Shifty, Róbale a Fliqpy (me avisan si sale vivo) (e.e)**

Shifty: Es un reto que acepto y así demostrare que soy el mejor ladrón del mundo.

Dulce: Hoy día se están portando muy bien, sigan así que entonces es más fácil hacer el show -Con su celular hace el sonido de una bomba-

Flippy ante el sonido de la explosión se arroja al suelo y el trozo de pastel que no termino de comer fue lanzado por los aires y le cae en la cabeza al ex-soldado, todos se ríen ante lo sucedido pero se quedan callados ante la mirada ambarina con sed de sangre tan característica de Fliqpy mientras se levanta del suelo y limpia su boina. Shifty se le acerca lentamente desde atrás y le quita la boina para luego salir corriendo, Fliqpy lo comienza a perseguir por todas partes mientras todos los demás les dejan espacio libre por temor a ser asesinados de nuevo por el maniático, el ladrón salta uno de los sillones encontrándose con su hermano que se está escondiendo, Shifty le pone su sombrero a Lifty y sale corriendo, Fliqpy lanza a volar el sillón aplastando a Cuddles y al ver a Lifty con el sombrero de su hermano lo confunde y lo apuñala con su fiel navaja hasta dejarlo muerto, luego unos dardos tranquilizantes terminan en su brazo dejándolo dormido.

Shifty: -Llega respirando agitadamente por correr tanto- Lo, lo, lo logre -Muestra la boina de Flippy que lleva en la mano y cae al suelo cansado-

Dulce: Bueno... Shifty está vivo aunque fue a cambio de la vida de Lifty.

**XFantasy-chanX: Handy comete algo que este podrido y vomítalo por todo el escenario.**

Dulce: ¡ideas sobre algo que este podrido!

Lumpy: ¡Papa!

Russell: ¡Pescado!

Pop: ¡Un plátano!

Mole: ¡Manzana!

Truffles: ¡Huevo! es un clásico

Splendont: ¡Pan!

Giggles: ¡Fresas!

Lammy: mmm... ¡Pepino!

Nutty: ¡Brócoli!

Shifty: ¡Calabaza!

Karen: Son muchas... ¿Cuál escogemos?

Dulce: -Sonríe- ¡Todas!

En la cocina Dulce y Agridulce van a preparar la mezcla de todas las cosas podridas, en una licuadora Grande introducen todo lo dicho anteriormente y lo vuelven licuado, sirven algo del licuado en un vaso y Agridulce se desmaya por el olor, Dulce aguanta y pone una rodaja de limón podrido en el vaso y una sombrillita, sale de la cocina y está a punto de darle el vaso a Handy pero nota algo.

Dulce: Ups, se me olvido que no tienes brazos.

Handy solo hace su caracteristica cara de enfado.

Karen: -Mira el contenido del vaso- Guacala, eso parece desagüe de alcantarilla.

Handy: Pero no puedo tomar el vaso.

Amargo: Entonces **Dulce** te lo sostendrá.

Nutty: ¿Tienen **dulces**? -mira el vaso- que asco, no quiero de ese vomito de ogro.

Dulce: ¿Por qué yo?

Amargo: Porque tú tienes el vaso.

Dulce frunce el ceño, pero igual se acerca a Handy y le acerca el vaso a la cara, el peli naranja al oler el licuado ya tiene ganas de vomitar pero la peliverde le pone el vaso en los labios amenazándolo con hacerle daño a Petunia, termina dando 4 tragos y luego escupe haciendo que Dulce deje caer el vaso de vidrio, antes de que ella pueda reclamarle Handy comienza a vomitar en la alfombra, intenta caminar y vomita en un sillón que justo es donde Petunia suele sentarse.

**XFantasy-chanX: Petunia, Limpia todo el vómito de Handy**

Petunia ya está limpiando la alfombra con cloro y un cepillo mientras ella tiene una mascarilla puesta junto con uno guantes de goma.

Dulce: No tienes que decírselo 2 veces.

**XFantasy-chanX: Sniffles ¿Cuánto es 357608045 x 76637? quiero ver que tan rápido contestas **

Dulce: -Con una calculadora- 357608045 por... ¿me lo repites?

Karen: -Con un cuaderno y lápiz- y 3 por 0 es 0, 3 por 8 es 24, dejo el 4 llevo 2, 3 por 0 es 0 más 2 es 2...

Amargo: -Viendo a Sniffles que esta como fuera de su cuerpo- ¿Qué le pasa?

Toothy: Está haciendo el cálculo

Sniffles: ¡LA RESPUESTA ES 27406007547665!

Agridulce: -Con un cronometro- Felicidades Sniffles, lo resolvisteis en 15 segundos.

(Nota de la escritora: Lo tuve que hacer con papel y lápiz y la verdad es que me demore 9 minutos con 32 segundos, si alguien duda haga el cálculo pero asegúrese de que está bien)

Amargo: -Con una calculadora- Aquí me dice que la respuesta es 274060077**E13**.

Sniffles: Las calculadoras no superan mi inteligencia.

**XFantasy-chanX: Splendid, sobre el beso, y-yo me refería a un b-beso en la mejilla.**

Speldid: ¿Enserio?, entonces...

**XFantasy-chanX: P-pero está bien... **

Splendid: Entonces si te gusto el beso ¡viva!

**XFantasy-chanX: Oye Splendid ¿Quieres que te de un beso?**

Splendid: ¿Yo?

Dulce: ¿Quien más se llama Splendid?

Splendid: -Le muestra la lengua a Dulce y ella hace lo mismo, ahora se centra en **XFantasy-chanX- **¡Claro! me gusta recibir amor de mis fans.

Splendont: Que son casi nada.

Splendid: ¡NO insultes mis fans!

**XFantasy-chanX: Karen y Dulce gracias por obligar a Nutty a comerse el brócoli (:D)**

Karen: No fue nada.

Dulce: ¿No fue nada? Nutty lleno tu vestido de vomito

**XFantasy-chanX: Karen, lamento lo de tu ropa**

Karen: No te preocupes, solo es ropa.

Dulce: -Contando con los dedos- y la alfombra, el sillón, la ropa de Nutty y tus zapatos.

**XFantasy-chanX: Espero que Petunia haya limpiado todo (u.u)**

Petunia: Si lo hice... un momento... ¡¿Creen que soy la empleada o qué?!

**XFantasy-chanX: Hasta luego, que les vaya bien a todos (:3)**

Agridulce: Chao, chao, te esperaremos.

Amargo: Todos démosle una gran bienvenida a la que fue la primera en entrar en este chat show, sí, estoy hablando de ¡**melanie clarck**!

Agridulce: ¡Qué bueno tenerte aquí!

**Melanie: Ay Flippy, ojalá pudieras salir con Flaky (:'(**

Flippy: Ojala...

**Melanie: Un regalo para Handy **

Handy: ¿Un regalo para mí? ¡Gracias!

**Melanie: *le pasa un guante de espuma* por favor no te lo tomes a mal (XD)**

Handy: ¡Pero no tengo brazos! eso no me sirve, ¡rayos **Melanie**! Flippy me hizo la misma gracia una vez.

Dulce: Siendo más específicos, fue al principio del episodio 13.2 de la serie de televisión de Happy Tree Friends.

**Melanie: Aww Cub**

Agridulce: ¡Espera! iré por Cub, está en una sala especial para cuidar niños -Se va corriendo del lugar-

Karen: Aprovechare que se fue, ¡Todos escúchenme! ¡A Agridulce le gusta Lifty!

HTF: ¿Queee?

Dulce: -Mira a Karen- ¿Por qué les dijisteis?

Karen: Porque ella le dijo a Amargo que me gusta Shifty, Amargo le dijo a Cuddles y Cuddles le dijo a Giggles quien le dijo a todos ¡que me gusta Shifty!

Shifty: Entonces te gusto.

Karen: -Sonrojada- Yo... este... bueno...

Agridulce: -Con Cub en brazos- ¡Ya llegue! -todos la miran y Lifty se sonroja levemente- ¿Por qué todos me miran así?

Dulce: Tal vez Karen sepa -mira a Karen-

Karen: ¡**Melanie**! ¿po-por qué no con-continuas? -nerviosa-

**Melanie: Dime Cub ¿Por qué Pop es tan mal padre?**

Cub: Poque he bitae uco depue e ke mama muio.

Agridulce: Esa es tu respuesta.

**Melanie: Disco Bear, haz un ranking de la más bonita de este chat show, incluyendo a todas, excepto a mi *oooooohhhh***

Hay 7 puertas con números del 1 al 7, una bola disco en el techo dándole un estilo ochentero al estudio y Disco Bear aparece con un micrófono mientras todos los chicos están sentados en frente de todo de manera igual a un teatro.

Disco Bear: -Con micrófono- Bienvenidos todos al ranking de las más bonitas en este chat show echo exclusivamente por mí -Se pasa la mano por el cabello- el más apuesto de todos los hombres de este lugar -Un tomate le llega a la cara-

Splendid: -En una silla- ¡Deja de mentir viejo ridículo y empieza de una buena vez!

Disco Bear: -Con un pañuelo se limpia la cara- Esta bien -Se acerca a la puerta con el numero 7 bailando al estilo disco- Detrás de esta puerta se encuentra la menos bonita según yo y yo soy un experto en la belleza, y en la puerta numero 7 esta -Se abre la puerta- ¡Flaky! -

Vemos a Flaky apenada del otro lado de la puerta sonriendo tímidamente, y a Disco Bear le cae una sandía en la cabeza y le lanzan palomitas de maíz-

Flippy: ¡ESTUPIDO MUGERIEGO!

Disco Bear: -Se limpia con un pañuelo y da unos giros mientras se mueve a su izquierda que es la derecha del publico donde se encuentra una puerta con el número 6- Aquí se encuentra la sexta chica en mi ranking, y esa es ¡Karen!-

Le lanzan un zapato a la cara y más palomitas mientras la puerta se abre y Karen ayuda a Disco Bear a pararse.

Shifty: ¡Cómprate lentes ya estas viejo!

Disco Bear: Hace caso omiso al comentario y camina moviendo sus manos de manera circular y se apoya en la puerta con el número 5- La quinta chica de este ranking es nada más y nada menos que -

Se abre la puerta de una patada haciendo caer al disco tero sobre su cara, todos se ríen y vemos que la chica que abrió la puerta fue Dulce quien mira a Disco Bear con una cara sonriente estando con los brazos cruzados.

Dulce: Oye disco, tu tatuaje de "Amo el yaoi" te queda perfecto para ser anfitrión jiji.

Todos los chicos: JAJA ¡Se lo merecía!

Disco Bear: -Solamente se levanta, escupe al suelo dejando sangre y un diente, corre a la puerta con el número 4- La cuarta chica más bonita en este chat show tiene un encanto especial, ella es ¡Lammy! -

La puerta se abre y Lammy saluda alegremente mientras todos aplauden tranquilamente y a nuestro "anfitrión" le llega un avión de papel al ojo, lo desdobla y lee el papel que dice "¡DEBIO SER LA NUMERO UNO LOCO DE PACOTILLA!" luego dirige su mirada al "publico" y en primera fila esta Mr. Pickles con un bloc de hojas al costado, al ver esto sacude su cabeza pensando que está enloqueciendo y decide continuar con la siguiente puerta.

Disco Bear: El mejor momento, las 3 más bonitas, y aquí la tercera es la alegre, la simpática, la fabulosa ¡Agridulce!

La puerta se abre y Agridulce sonríe alegremente mientras saluda dichosa al público, todos aplauden felices.

Lifty: ¡Lindura! -La rubia se sonroja por el alago del ladronzuelo-

Disco Bear: Y en el puesto número 2, la tierna, la romántica, la que muchos quieren, la fresita rosada, la princesa, la adorable ¡Giggles! -La puerta se abre y Giggles lanza besos al público mientras da uno que otro guiño y los chicos se levantan de sus asientos, aplauden, silban y le gritan cosas como "¡Guapa!" "¡Debisteis quedarte conmigo!" "¡Preciosa!"

Cuddles: ¡TE AMO GIGGLES!

Disco Bear: Y por último, la más hermosa según yo porque es la mejor dotada, ya deben saber quién es ya que es la única que queda por presentar, la perfeccionista, la trabajadora, la atenta, la única ¡Petunia!.

La puerta se abre y Petunia esta sonrojada y todos abren los ojos como platos, pasan unos segundos y se deciden a aplaudir felicitando a Petunia.

Disco Bear: Y esto ha sido el ranking de las más bonitas presentado por mí y retado por **melanie clarck.**

**Melanie: Ahora Nutty, dime ¿Cómo es que no tienes diabetes de comer tantos dulces?**

Nutty: ¿Diabetes? ¿Qué es eso?

Dulce: Sniffles, explícanos tú.

Sniffles: -Se acomoda los lentes- Nutty desde toda sus vida a ingerido una gran cantidad de azúcar, desde bebe, en un principio muria varias veces por causa de la diabetes, pero su cuerpo se acostumbró a recibir todos los dulces que Nutty traga todos los días, ya tiene un mecanismo biológico que evita que la azúcar se acumule y ¿has visto cuando se hace un tornado?, ese es uno de los mecanismos ya que la azúcar le sirve al cuerpo como fuente de energía y Nutty utiliza grandes cantidades de azúcar al volverse un tornado humano.

**Melanie: Splendid, ¿sabes que hay una escritora en fanfiction que sube fics de Lammy y tu como pareja?**

Splendid: No, no lo sabía... ¿por qué con Lammy?

Dulce: Por lo mismo que hacen yaoi y yuri, por lo mismo por lo que emparejan a Splendont con Flaky, por lo mismo que emparejan a Petunia con Flippy, simplemente porque a las personas de la bendita gana de hacerlo.

**Melanie: Y una pregunta para todos...**

Dulce: Dale, pregunta cualquier cosa.

**Melanie: ¿Cuál es su canción favorita en todo el mundo? La mía es Bitter Sweet Symphony de The Verve (:D)**

Los HTF: ¡El opening de Happy Tree Friends!

Dulce: Obvio.

Agridulce: Mi canción favorita es **Querida alma gemela **de **Porta.**

Amargo: La mía es **Haruka Kanata **de **Asian Kung-Fu Generation.**

Karen: A mí me encanta **Mi corazón encantado **de **Cesar Franco.**

Dulce: A mí... pues...

Amargo: Si no lo dices tú lo digo yo.

Dulce: Ya pues -agacha la cabeza- a mí me gusta **Chocolate **de **Jesse y Joe**.

Nutty: ¡Chocolate! -sale corriendo-

Dulce: ¡Yo voy por el! -Persigue a Nutty-

**Melanie: Bueno eso es todo, bye.**

Agridulce: ¡Que te valla bien **melanie clarck**!

Amargo: Ahora llegan nuestros siguientes invitados que son **S-S-C-F-F-S.**

Agridulce: ¡Nos encanta que estén aquí!

Karen: Friqpy, no te ves tan mal siendo pelirrojo.

Shifty se cruza de brazos.

**Samy: "Shifty: se quieren, se besan…" aw. Me sonrojas Shifty **

Shifty solo tiende a dar su tan característica risa.

**Samy: *se tapa la cara y espera que el ladrón se desprevenga para que de un movimiento rápido, lo coge del cuello de la camisa* a ver ladroncito, Vuelves a hacer otro comentario de esos y te juro que te hare llorar... **

Shifty: Entendido.

**Samy: *le suelta* **

**Frippy: Con gusto les daremos nuestros autógrafos. *sonríe***

Agridulce: -Con libreta y lápiz- ¡Yo primero!

Karen: ¡Yo igual quiero sus autógrafos!

Dulce: ¡Atrás! ¡Yo primero!

Amargo: Estas chicas, yo espero.

**Todos: *le dan sus autógrafos***

**Friqpy: solo no falsifiquen las firmas.**

Dulce: No tenemos necesidad.

**Sombra: estas muy calmado...**

**Samy: Sniffles... ¿amigos? *sonríe***

Sniffles: Solo te conozco de hace 2 capítulos.

Shifty: Pero eso no impidió que le dieras chocolates Romeo.

Sniffles: ¿Quieres dejar de fastidiar?

Dulce: Espera **Samy**, este lo hago por ti -Saca un gas pimienta y le da a Shifty en los ojos-

Shifty: -En el suelo- ¿Qué te pasa mujer?

Dulce: Te lo advirtieron idiota -le rocía en la boca-

**Samy: ****Sweet**** sweat aw.**

Nutty: ¡Sweet! I love candies ¿Where candy are?

Sniffles: Nutty, stop, no candy, stop confusing things is annoying.

Nutty: I'm hungry, I want something sweet.

Agridulce: -Se dirige a Amargo- ¿Por qué hablan en inglés?

Amargo: Porque Happy Tree Friends es de los U.S.A. Nosotros los trajimos aquí y hablan español pero saben hablar inglés porque es su primer idioma.

Dulce: Y dulce en inglés es Sweet.

**Samy: Dulce y mime sentados en un árbol...**

Amargo: ¡B.e.s.á.n.d.o.s.e!

Shifty: Primero viene el amor.

Agridulce: Después viene el casamiento.

Cuddles: Luego viene el bebé

Giggles: En el coche de niño

Pop: Chupando su pulgar

Toothy: Mojando sus pañales

Nutty: ¡Bailando el hula, hula!

(Nota: Busquen "Canción para besarse infantil")

Dulce: Hay no -Se sienta en uno de los sillones, se cubre la cara por la vergüenza y Karen se le acerca-

Karen: Te descubrieron.

Dulce: -La mira- ¿Cómo esta mime?

Karen: Igual que tu -Mira detrás de ella y esta mime sentado en un sillón con la cabeza agachada y jugando con sus dedos-

**Samy: Flippy no sé porque pero te veo a ti como un padre. **

Flippy: ¿Eso es un alago?

Karen: Uno muy extraño.

**Samy: Flaky a ti igual. **

Flaky: ¿También me ves como un padre?

Agridulce: -En el suelo riéndose- jajajajajaja no Flaky jajajaja se refería a jajaja a que a ti jajajaja te ve como jajajaja una madre jaja no como un padre jajajajajajaja.

**Samy: Como tengo dolor de cabeza por una golpiza. Amargo ven para acá...amiguito...*sonríe de manera rara***

Amargo: Yo, este, voy a ver como esta mi hermana -Se va-

Splendid: Que gallina.

**Samy: Agridulce emm... que se siente ser rubia.**

Agridulce: ¿Qué quieres que te diga? se siente normal porque para mí lo normal es ser rubia porque normal quiere decir común y comúnmente o más bien desde siempre soy rubia.

**Samy: Karen con gusto me quedo más tiempo en tu CS. Claro, si tú me lo permites.**

Karen: Bueno, tengo que consultarlo con los demás.

Agridulce: Por mí no hay problema, pero Dulce y Amargo no están.

Karen: Ya te respondo **Samy.**

**Samy: -Viendo a Cuddles- oh Se cayó, se cayó, en la acrobacia anterior.**

Cuddles: ¡Fue culpa de Splendid por vomitar!

Splendid: ¡A mí no me culpes que fue un reto! además fue tu culpa por no ver el vómito.

Cuddles: Pues, ¡El mimo también se cayó y a él no le dicen nada!

Splendid: Pues dile algo.

Cuddles: Es que -mira a todas partes- no está.

Todos miran al rededor y efectivamente el mimo no está a la vista.

Lifty: ¿A dónde se fue?

Sniffles: ¿Y Dulce y Amargo?

Karen: No lo sé pero debemos seguir.

**Samy: Giggles bonito corte de pelo te hizo Lumpy. **

Giggles: Me vengare algún día.

Lumpy: ¡Gracias **Samy**! al menos alguien aprecia mi arte.

**Samy: Splendont, ¡FELICIDADES! *le grita en el oído* **

Splendont: -Se cubre los oídos- Rayos, gritas muy fuerte... un momento, ¿Por qué me felicitas?

**Samy: Porque ya no serás el único pelirrojo. *lo junta con Friqpy***

Splendid con su celular toma una foto.

**Samy: Splendid, yo también soy tu fan… **

**Todos: ( 77)**

Splendid: ¡Otra fan! esto es genial -Abraza a **Samy-**

Agridulce: Splendid, suéltala, tiene que seguir con el show.

Splendid: Esta bien -La suelta-

**Samy: Petunia ¿fiel, eh? ¿Entonces porque hay fotos TUYAS Y DE FLIPPY nada inocentes? **

Handy: ¿Petunia que tú qué?

Shifty/Lifty: OOOOOOOOOOh.

Flaky: Flippy ¿qué?

Shifty: Flippy y Petunia sentados en un árbol -un reflector le cae encima matándolo-

Petunia: ¡Esas no son fotos! son fan art hechos por las personas que les gusta emparejarnos a mí y a Flippy.

Handy: Eso lo explica, que susto me dieron.

**Samy: Handy, no se ponga emo...*se le acerca y le susurra* le ayudare con sus brazos. **

Handy: -También le susurra- Que sea secreto.

Petunia: -Con sus manos en las caderas- ¿Que tanto se susurran?

Handy: Na-nada malo florecita.

**Samy: Nutty la medicina no sirvió, Friqpy aún está muy loca. **

Agridulce: ¿Friqpy es hermafrodita? ¿Por qué le dicen "loca" si es hombre? ¿Verdad?

**Friqpy: *gruñendo es sostenido por Claro* **

Nutty: -Escondido detrás de Agridulce- N-no se aceptan devoluciones si el producto no muestra avances, además a mí me dieron esa medicina, no tengo idea de donde la sacaron.

**Samy: Pop oh, le manda una mujer. **

Pop: No importa, mi esposa era igual.

**Samy: Lifty que siente usted por su hermano. (Owo)**

Lifty: Pues, rencor y a la vez admiración.

**Samy: Cub.**

Agridulce: ¡Ya regreso! -Se va-

Karen: -Le grita- ¡Y SI PUEDES BUSCA A MIME, AMARGO Y **DULCE**! Y Nutty, quédate quieto.

Giggles: ¿Por qué se habrán ido?

Sniffles: Yo creo que todo está mejor sin Sweety.

Agridulce: -Con Cub en brazos y tras ella vienen los hermanos y el mimo- ¡Regresamos!

**Samy: Cub convierte en adolescente por una hora. ( 77)**

Dulce: Se necesita la edad.

Agridulce: Jijiji creo que nunca lograran que Cub crezca.

Karen: Solo hagamos que Cub tenga 16 años por una hora.

Dulce: Esta bien, Agri suelta a Cub.

Agridulce deja a Cub en el suelo y una pantalla de humo lo rodea.

Dulce: *Cof cof* es mucho humo *Cof*

Agridulce enciende un ventilador alejando el humo y vemos a un chico de 16 años de cabello castaño y ojos negros.

Agridulce: ¿Cub? -El chico le sonríe- ¡Cub! -va y lo abraza.

**Samy: Karen ¿me das un abrazo? *extiende un brazo y en el otro esconde un megáfono***

Karen: Con gusto.

Shifty: ¡Tiene un megáfono tras la espalda!

Karen: ¿ve-verdad? creo que te abrazare después.

**Samy: Friqpy.**

**Friqpy: ¿qué?**

**Samy: ¿qué se siente ser pelirrojo? *explota en carcajadas***

**Friqpy: *uno de sus ojos cambia a celeste fuerte***

Flaky: ¿E-eso es no-normal?

**Friqpy: Fliqpy ahora que lo pienso tu podrías ser mi padre... dame todas tus armas.**

Dulce: -Con su escopeta- ¿Flippy?

Flippy: ¡Olvídenlo! -Se va corriendo-

Dulce: ¡Vuelve acá! -Lo persigue-

**Friqpy: Karen no hagas caso, Solo están celosos. *sonríe***

Karen sonríe por lo que le dijo Friqpy.

**Friqpy: Amargo si eres seme. **

Amargo: ...

Agridulce. -Muerta de risa en el suelo moviéndose descontroladamente mientras golpea el piso- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡TE DIJERON GAY INDIRECTAMENTE! JAJAJAJAJA ¡ME DUELE EL ESTOMAGO! JAJAJAJAJA

Todos: JAJAJAJAJAJA

**Friqpy: Ya te creería copia de Sombra. **

Amargo: Coincidencia que mi creadora decidiera cambiar mi apariencia antes de empezar el show, antes era diferente pero me cambiaron a tener los ojos y el pelo negro.

**Friqpy: Convierte en mujer por un minuto y comete un gato en ese tiempo.**

Amargo: ¿Es una broma?

Dulce: ¡Por fin tendré la hermana que siempre quise!

Amargo: Sera solo por un minuto.

Dulce: -Con una cámara- Sera suficiente para tomar fotos -Sonríe-

Amargo: Rayos -una pantalla de humo lo cubre y cuando se disipa vemos a una chica de 14 años con el cabello negro hasta el busto, ojos negros y lleva un vestido de noche elegante de color negro, esta con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido-

Dulce: ¡Vivaaaa! ¡Tengo una hermana! ahora eres Amarga jijiji.

Amarga: No es gracioso.

Agridulce: -Con un temporizador- Empezó la cuenta regresiva.

Dulce: ¡Espera! -Le toma fotos a Amarga y luego le pasa la cámara a Agridulce- Tómame fotos con mi nueva hermana.

Agridulce: Esta bien, ponte a su lado -Toma fotos de Dulce quien esta sonriente junto con Amarga que no está precisamente feliz-

Karen: Tiene que comerse el gato -En sus manos tiene un gato que es negro igual que sus ojos-

Amarga: ¡Pásenme al estúpido gato!

Shifty: Uuy que carácter.

Karen le pasa el gato a la pelinegra y esta le da un mordisco en la espalda y el gato da un maullido y se escapa.

Amarga: ¡Vuelve aquí gato hijo de perra!

Giggles: Dios, que palabras tan amargas.

Dulce: Su propio nombre lo dice Jajaja.

-**15 SEGUNDOS DESPUES-**

Amarga está en el suelo de rodillas mordiendo un hueso como toda una bestia salvaje, está llena de sangre y frente a ella están los restos del gato, todos la miran pasmados sin podre tragarse lo que están viendo.

Disco Bear: Da miedo...

Flaky: n-no pa-pare-rece hu-humana

Truffles: -Con una cámara- Aquí apreciamos a un animal salvaje devorando su presa, este animal carnívoro posee unos colmillos tan fuertes como los de un tiburón -Amarga fija su mirada en Truffles- ¡Ratas! ¡Estoy muerto! -El marinero sale corriendo-

De pronto a la pelinegra le cubre una pantalla de humo y Amargo aparece de entre esta.

**Friqpy: Creo que se acerca el cuarto cap. **

Dulce: No, este es el cuarto capítulo.

**Friqpy: Todos coman comida hecha por Fliqpy.**

Cub: Nos arrancara los brazos para hacer parrillada y servirnos nuestra propia carne en su salsa.

Dulce dispara con su escopeta al aire dándole a un reflector haciéndolo caer aplastando a Cuddles y todos centran su atención en Flippy quien ya no tiene el control de su cuerpo sino que Fliqpy va a contribuir con el show.

Flippy le arranca un ojo a Toothy, Sniffles, Shifty, mime, Disco Bear, Truffles, y Nutty, le corta el cabello a Flaky, le arranca el corazón a Lammy y se lleva a Mr. Pickles, le arranca el estómago a Lumpy y se va a la cocina, minutos después vuelve con una gran olla que supuestamente tiene sopa, le sirve a todos en platos y se sientan en una gran mesa con mantel rojo, pero apenas empiezan a comer descubren que la sopa tiene sorpresas.

Dulce: E-encontré un ojo en mi sopa.

Pop: La mía tiene mucho cabello rojo.

Cuddles: Tengo un trozo de estómago.

Lammy: Yo tengo 2 ojos, cabello rojo, partes de estómago y medio corazón… no importa –bebe de la sopa-

Amargo: ¿No te da asco?

Lammy: No –come un ojo y cabello de Flaky como si fuera espaguetis-

Dulce: Eso es increíble.

Lammy le da una mordida al corazón que es su propio corazón.

Giggles: ¿Qué es esto? –Levanta un trozo de tela verde y en su plato hay un sombrerito de copa junto con relleno de peluches-

Lammy: -Al ver eso escupe y salta sobre la mesa para abrazar el plato de Giggles- ¡Mr. Pickles! ¡Nooo!

Fliqpy: -Golpea fuertemente la mesa- Quiero que todos se terminen lo que hay en sus platos o nadie volverá a comer en su vida.

Todos ante la amenaza comen rápidamente todo lo que tienen en su plato.

**Friqpy: Sweat sweat, vaya si te queda. **

Dulce: Sweety.

**Friqpy: Besa a... **

Karen: -Muerde las uñas de las manos de Agridulce- Me fastidia el suspenso.

**Friqpy: Flaky.**

Flaky/Dulce/Flippy: ¿¡Que!?

Amargo: Dale hermana, besa a Flaky.

Dulce se le acerca a Flaky, la toma de los hombros y la besa en los labios rápidamente para luego con un pañuelo frotarse los labios, muerde el pañuelo con fuerza y mira a Flaky quien esta avergonzada sentada en un sillón.

Amargo: -Revisando su libreta- **WolfyAney **dijo que si alguien besaba a Flaky en este capítulo Flippy o Fliqpy lo asesinaran.

Dulce: ¡Rayos!

Flippy se pone una venda en los ojos y le lanza a Dulce en la cabeza lo primero que le dieron que fue un zapato tacón de aguja que atravesó el cráneo de la oji rosa provocando una hemorragia cerebral siendo el primero en matar a Dulce en el chat show.

Amargo: Felicidades Flippy, eres el primero en matar a **Dulce**, Nutty ni te atrevas.

Nutty: Okay.

**Friqpy: Sniffles transfórmate en bebe y que Samy te cuide. **

**Samy: faaaaciiiil.**

Sniffles: Se necesita la edad y el tiempo. **¡LA EDAD Y EL TIEMPO!**

**Friqpy: Nutty abraza a tus miedos. **

Nutty: ¿ ? ¿ ? ¿ ? ¿ ? ¿ ?

**Friqpy: Literalmente.**

Ante Nutty aparece Fliqpy quien deja pasmados a todos porque este Fliqpy tiene brócoli en el cabello, sus ojos son completamente rojos, no tiene dientes pero tiene una sonrisa muy grande y retorcida, en vez de cuchillo lleva una oz color verde y llena de sangre, Nutty solo se desmalla del susto y ese Fliqpy se desvanece.

Amargo: Okay... eso fue raro

**Friqpy: Flaky prepárame una nutella. *le da la receta***

Agridulce empuja a Flaky hasta la cocina y le busca todos los ingredientes necesarios como las avellanas, la azúcar, el cacao en polvo, la vainilla y el aceite de nuez para que Flaky pudiera cocinar tranquilamente con todo al alcance de la mano.

**-25 MINUTOS DESPUES-**

Flaky sale de la cocina con 10 tarros de nutella.

Flaky: A-aquí están, es-espero que le-les gu-guste.

**Friqpy: Lammy córtate el vestido. **

Lammy: ... De acuerdo.

Amargo: ¡Espera Lammy! piensa bien lo que dices.

**Friqpy: No todo pero deja ver algo. ( 77)**

Amargo: Ahora sí, parece buena idea –Le pasa unas tijeras a Lammy-

Lammy toma las tijeras y una parte de la falda de su vestido para empezar a cortarlo de manera vertical hasta llegar al principio de sus nalgas y cambia la dirección de las tijeras para cortar horizontalmente, cuando termina toda la tela sobrante cae al suelo y las piernas de Lammy quedan expuestas a todas las miradas.

**Friqpy: Handy quieres brazos. **

Handy: Si, es unas de las cosas que más quiero.

**Friqpy: Pues brazos tendrás. *saca dos varas de metal***

Handy: -Nervioso- ¿Qué-que pla-planeas hacer-cerme?

Dulce: ¡Alto Friqpy! Aunque de pena no se le pueden poner brazos.

**Claro: le vino.**

**Samy: ¿el periodo?**

Giggles: -Apenada- ¿Co-como supieron?

**Claro: no, el alter-ego a Friqpy. **

**Samy: Fue tu culpa. *le palmea la espalda y esquiva un cuchillo* hay no...**

**Friqpy*: hay sí... **

Giggles está abrazando el cadáver de su novio que tiene un cuchillo en el cuello.

**Friqpy*: ****Dulce**** venganza.**

**#Friqpy comienza a corretear a Samy#**

Nutty: ¡Dulce! –Comienza a corretear a Dulce-

Dulce: ¡Nutty basta no tengo dulces lo juro!

Agridulce: ¡Adiós! ¡Adiós! ¡**Samy** espero verte viva en el siguiente capitulo!

Amargo: Saludemos a los siguientes invitados bajo el nombre de **Hiker Schopenhauer Dalloway F**

Agridulce: Mientras mas, mejor, ¡Todo un placer tenerlos en el show!

**Hiker: Mi radar de "todos amamos a Flaky" reacciono en este CS.**

**Roy: Ya empezó...- Se agarra la frente.**

**Hiker: ¡Tengo que odiar a Flaky por eso y comentar! Kufufufufufu!**

Flaky: ¿Que-que? ¿m-me odias?

Dulce: Hasta aquí tu suerte Flaky.

**Roy: -Suspira- Ya que... -Saca un pergamino.- Flaky.**

**Hiker: No se quien sea peligroso alli... **

Dulce: Los mas peligrosos son Lumpy, Lammy, Mole, Splendid y Fliqpy.

Splendid: Un momento... ¿¡Por que soy de los mas peligrosos!? soy un súper héroe.

Dulce: Porque siempre terminas matando a todos.

**Hiker: uhmm...- Busca en internet.- Flaky quiero que vayas por "The Holder of the End"**

Flaky: ¿Qui-quien es e-ese?

Dulce: -Con un portátil en una mesita sentada en una silla buscando en internet- A ver... En cualquier ciudad, en cualquier pueblo, hay una institución mental o centro de rehabilitación donde puedes intentar ir por un objeto. Había 2538 de esos objetos, pero 2000 se perdieron.   
Los restantes 538 nunca deben estar juntos. Jamás.   
Estas historias han sido recogidas de varias fuentes, muchas de las cuales son cuestionables, pero todos tienen una trama similar; ellas cuentan la historia de un numero de objetos, los cuales, cuando se ponen juntos, traerán horribles consecuencias.

Amargo: Aun no entendemos.

Dulce se queda leyendo lo que parece ser algo bastante interesante para ella.

Amargo: ¿Hermana?

Agridulce: Creo que se quedo leyendo.

Amargo: -Se le acerca a Dulce y le grita en el oído- ¡SWEETY!

Dulce: -Se cae de la silla por el susto- ¿¡Que te pasa!?

Amargo: Dinos que estabas leyendo.

Dulce: Algo súper interesante, como sea, Flaky, te acompañare a una institución mental que esta a unas 2 cuadras de aquí.

Sniffles: ¿Por que estamos tan cerca de una institución mental?

Karen: Porque este lugar estaba abandonado por estar tan cerca de la institución mental y era el único lugar disponible para el show.

Dulce toma a Flaky del brazo y abre la puerta de salida para salir por primera vez del estudio, Toothy se acerca a la puerta que se cerro sola para intentar abrirla pero no puede.

Toothy: ¿Que sucede? Sweety y Flaky pudieron salir pero la puerta ya no se abre.

Agridulce: ¡Es la magia del estudio! nadie sale, nadie entra, excepto el publico, pero nosotros podemos salir si el publico lo pide.

Dulce sigue arrastrando a Flaky hasta que se detienen frente a una puerta enorme con rejas, la peliverde oprime un botón y se escucha una voz femenina que le pregunta "¿A que vienen?" a lo que Flaky tímidamente acercándose al micrófono para hablar responde "Que-queremos ver a The Holder of the End, o mas bi-bien a El portador del fin" silencio es todo lo que obtiene por respuesta, ambas chicas de un salto retroceden cuando las rejas se abren provocando un horrible sonido de rechinido de metal oxidado, las puertas también se abren y una mujer totalmente elegante vestida de blanco se encuentra en el interior, pide que la sigan, las dos deciden obedecerle, se dirigen hasta una puerta que la mujer abre pero cuando la abre completamente solo hay artículos de aseo.

Dulce: ¿¡Es broma!? este es el armario del conserje, creo que la locura de sus pacientes se le contagio.

Mujer: No critiques todavía, dijeron que querían ver a "El portador del fin" y les diré que el es un paciente... como decirlo... especial, y lo tenemos en un lugar escondido -Entonces ella se arranca su dedo meñique de la mano izquierda dejando sorprendidas a ambas chicas ya que ese dedo era falso y en vez de hueso tiene una llave, toma un tarro que dice "vomito de bebe" que esta en una estantería y detrás de ese tarro hay una cerradura, introduce la llave y le da vuelta escuchándose un click y varios engranes, cuando los sonidos terminan la pared da un giro de 90 grados revelando un pasillo secreto- Ustedes tendrán que seguir solas -Se aleja-

Empiezan a caminar por el pasillo que esta muy mal cuidado, lleno de moho, lo único que ilumina son unas lámparas que parpadean de tanto en tanto, se escucha a una persona hablar en un idioma extraño, Dulce se detiene y mira a Flaky.

Dulce: Hasta aquí llego yo Flaky, ya te dije todo lo que necesitas saber, hasta luego -se devuelve por el pasillo dejando sola a Flaky-

Flaky sigue caminando por el pasillo muerta de miedo, todo lo que escucha es el eco de la voz de la persona en ese idioma tan extraño, que aunque no entienda nada su interior se revuelve con cada palabra que llega a sus oídos hasta que de un momento a otro el silencio inunda el lugar, Flaky parece que ya sabia que pasaría y de sus labios temblorosos solo salen unas palabras dichas en voz alta "Sólo estaba de paso, deseo hablar" pero no recibe respuesta, enseguida la pelirroja se devuelve corriendo lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permiten, sale del pasillo y atraviesa la enorme puerta del lugar, no puede volver por lo que Dulce le dijo, tiene que correr y solamente correr sin rumbo fijo hasta no poder mas y esperar que haya funcionado su maratón.

Flippy: ¿Cuando dices que volverá?

Dulce: Como ella es una HTF volverá cuando la hayan asesinado, pero en caso de que no suceda volverá en dos días, ahora **Hiker Schopenhauer Dalloway F **pueden seguir.

**Roy: Sniffles.**

**Hiker: Te oreo (._.)**

Sniffles: ¿What?

**Hiker: Has galletas y si no están 100% estables te tiraras de un avión gritando "¡Vodka!"**

Dulce: Muy bien Sniffles, ¡A la cocina!

Sniffles: Pero yo no se cocinar.

Dulce: Entonces prepárate para lanzarte de un avión pero de todas maneras prepararas galletas -Empuja al genio a la cocina-

Desde la cocina se escucha el sonido de un montón de objetos de plata caer al suelo y la voz de Sniffles bastante molesto, minutos después la alarma anti incendios se enciende y todos terminan mojados, la cocina explota y esperan 2 minutos a que Sniffles reviva para regresar a la cocina, un montón de masa caliente sale volando como un proyectil y le cae en la cara a Disco Bear quien grita y corre en círculos debido al dolor, cuando la masa se cae de su cabeza su rostro la acompaña al suelo dejando a todos pasmados. Por fin Sniffles sale de la cocina con la ropa echa un desastre y en sus manos tiene una bandeja llena de galletas de avellana.

Sniffles: termine.

Todos se miran entre ellos esperando a que alguien de el primer paso y se atreva a comer de las galletas preparadas por el genio.

Lumpy: ¡Galletas! -Lumpy sale de entre la multitud y corre hasta Sniffles para tomar un gran grupo de galletas y llevárselas a la boca como si nunca en la vida hubiera visto galletas- ebtam beiciocaz -sigue comiendo-

Giggles: Lumpy sigue vivo.

Cuddles: Y las galletas no han explotado.

Agridulce: Lo que quiere decir que las galletas son estables y Sniffles no se lanzara del avion.

Sniffles: -Suspira aliviado- Por poco.

**Roy: Fliqpy.**

**Hiker: Así que te divierte el lugar... **

Flippy: A el si, le encanta estar aquí.

**Hiker: Seria una pena... **

Karen: Esto no debe ser bueno.

**Hiker: Que no puedas matar a nadie a menos que sean retos (?).**

Todos: ¡VIVA!

**Roy: Splendont.**

**Hiker: Team Splendont! -Con un cartel rojo que dice "Team Red" en blanco- ¡Hazle saber a Splendid quien es el macho que se respeta con pantuflas de conejito!**

**(MUNDO ALTERNO) **

**Joker: ¡Splendid es el mejor!**

**(MUNDO NUESTRO) **

Dulce: macho que se respeta es Splendont y alguien con pantuflas de conejito es Cuddles.

Agridulce: Jajajajajaja

Spelndont: ¡En tu cara Splendid! -Vuela hasta Splendid y le da un puñetazo en el estomago luego un golpe en la cabeza hacia abajo y una patada que lo manda a volar esta la pared- ¡Yo soy el mejor super heroe!

**Roy: Petunia.**

**Hiker: Si calculamos que el sol esta a millones de Km de distancia de la tierra y Kentocky esta a 40 m de mi casa... ¿Cuanto es 22?**

Petunia: vigésimo segundo.

**Roy: RANDOM QUESTION: ¡Tambores por favor! -Aparece Marth con tambores-.**

**Marth: Turururururururururu.**

**Roy: ¡Amargo!**

Amargo: Hay no.

**Hiker: RANDOM CHALLENGE:  
¡Desactiva la bomba nuclear mas fuerte y radioactiva del planeta en 3 segundos! (Esto explotara en 2 segundos).**

Amargo: Pero

**¡BUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM!**

Desde . Km lejos del planeta tierra se puede apreciar una enorme explosión que destella de color naranja y parte al planeta en miles de pedazos destruyendo todo rastro de vida.

**-23 HORAS CON 59 MINUTOS CON 59 SEGUNDOS CON 99 MICROSEGUNDOS CON 999 MACROSEGUNDOS DESPUES-**

Todo el planeta tierra se ha regenerado mágicamente junto todos los seres vivos que murieron en la terrible explosión. Y en el estudio de siempre todos están en el suelo aturdidos por la explosión de la bomba que Hiker puso en show.

Dulce: -Levantándose del suelo con dificultad- Me duele el cuerpo entero.

**Hiker: ¡Eso es todo!**

**Roy: Shalalala.**

**Marth: Y ahora desapareceremos.**

Agridulce: -Levantándose del suelo- ¿A donde se fueron?

Todos encojen los hombros en señal de que no tienen ni la mas mínima idea.

Agridulce: Bueno, nos veremos en el próximo capitulo.


	5. ¡Celebracion! el cap 5

**Nota: Los personajes de HTF no me pertenecen, son propiedad de mondo mini show.**

**Nota 2: Los OCs son de mi propiedad.**

Todas las luces están apagadas, se encienden y todos están dormidos en el suelo con una cobija y almohada cada uno, duermen tranquilamente hasta que una gran cascada de agua les cae encima a todos despertándolos de inmediato.

Dulce: -Totalmente empapada- No hagan esto, busquen otra manera de despertarnos Dios mío.

Lumpy: -Despierta y palmea su cobija sintiendo la humedad de esta- Hay no, otra vez me hice en la noche.

-**45 MINUTOS DESPUES-**

Algunos aún se están secando el cabello y llevando a secar las cobijas pero nuestros anfitriones ya se encuentran listos para presentar el show, si vemos alrededor todo está decorado con flores de muchos tipos, velas de muchos colores, serpientes de papel en las paredes y en el techo hay colgados muchos globos gigantes que en su interior traen confeti.

Amargo: Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de estar en este CS.

Agridulce: Nos alegra que estén aquí en el quinto capítulo.

Karen: ¿De verdad llegamos tan lejos?

Dulce: Agradecemos a los que leen y a los que leen y comentan.

Amargo: Y para este gran capitulo la primera en entrar es la misteriosa y apasionada **WolfyAney - **Flippy se cubre los oídos y Dulce lanza a uno de los globos del techo una bolita con púas provocando que el confeti caiga, se encienden unos fuegos artificiales que van al cielo, se extiende una alfombra roja, todos aplauden, suenan trompetas, tambores, guitarras, xilófonos y Agridulce pasa saltando alegremente lanzando pétalos de rosas que tiene en una canasta-

Agridulce: ¡La primera en venir en el quinto capítulo de este CS! ¡Felicidades!

**Se acerca una mujer como de 24 años sus ojos son grises, tiene una falta un poco arriba de las rodillas una pequeña blusa negra unas botas militares y tiene orejas y 10 colas de zorro plateadas, lleva cargando una sierra eléctrica.**

Amargo: ¿Una mujer de 24 años? pero si en el capítulo anterior tenía 8.

Dulce: Queremos una explicación.

**WolfyAney: Me gusta cambiar de forma -sonríe un poco- **

Amargo: Eso lo explica todo.

**WolfyAney: Últimamente me he sentido deprimente.**

Agridulce: Nadie debería sentirse así ¿puedo hacer algo para que te sientas mejor?... ¡Espera! Me acorde de algo -Se va corriendo-

**WolfyAney: Como no quiero seguir así, Fliqpy, mata a Lumpy con esta motosierra -le entrega la sierra- y de paso a Amargo por llamarme loca.**

Amargo: ¡Un momento! ¿Cuándo te he dicho loca?

Dulce: -Con el portátil revisando el capítulo anterior- Bueno... Pues... no le dijisteis loca pero le dijisteis enferma y te negasteis a ser su oni-chan, así que morirás porque hoy nadie reclamara por nada -Busca su escopeta y dispara varias veces al aire-

Fliqpy sujeta la sierra eléctrica, la enciende y se acerca a Lumpy lentamente riendo desquiciadamente, cuando está suficientemente cerca parte a Lumpy en cuatro pedazos, lanza la sierra a su lado cortando a Amargo a la mitad, camina hacia él y le pisa el cráneo.

**WolfyAney: Trituren ambos cuerpos y que Shifty y Lifty los beban en un licuado.**

Dulce y Karen Lanzan los cuerpos a una trituradora gigante de esas que usan en las fábricas de hamburguesas para triturar a las vacas, toman la carne y la introducen en una licuadora con algo de agua con limón, encienden la licuadora, cuando termina la sirven en 2 vasos con sombrillitas verdes, se acercan a los ladrones y les pasan los vasos, ambos hermanos se miran y miran los vasos, suspiran fastidiados y se tragan todo en segundos, intentan no hacer caso a sus impulsos de vomitar pero no pueden y corren a los baños.

**WolfyAney: Que Fliqpy o Flippy cante la canción de Something about us de daft punk.**

Karen: ¡El primer reto para cantar en este Chat show! -Rápidamente le pasa un micrófono a Flippy- ¡Felicidades Flippy! eres el primero en cantar en este CS, sube al escenario que esta por allá -señala a su espalda y hay un gran escenario estilo Karaoke-

Sniffles: ¿Cómo es que no lo vi antes?

Dulce: Anda a revisarte los lentes, ese escenario es grande, me sorprende que no lo hayas visto.

Flippy: Yo tampoco lo había visto.

Giggles: ¿Desde cuándo esta eso ahí?

Dulce: Son un montón de ciegos.

Mole: -Se aclara la garganta-

Karen: Metafóricamente hablando y en respeto de las personas ciegas.

Dulce: Ahora Flippy, sube a cantar.

Flippy suspira y sube al escenario, los ladrones hacen apuestas con los demás sobre si los vidrios se romperán o no, entonces la música suena y el ex-militar comienza a cantar.

_It might not be the right time  
i might not be the right one  
but there's something about us i want to say  
cause there's something between us anyway  
I might not be the right one  
it might not be the right time  
but there's something about us i've got to do  
some kind of secret i will share with you  
I need you more than anything in my life  
i want you more than anything in my life  
i'll miss you more than anyone in my life  
i love you more than anyone in my life_

Flippy baja del escenario y todas las chicas aplauden.

**WolfyAney: Si alguien ordena a algún personaje matar a Flaky que Fliqpy lo mate y si es el que se suicide en el siguiente capítulo.**

Amargo: -Anotando todo en su libreta- Entendido madan.

Agridulce: ¡volví! -Con un trozo de pastel de chocolate, un pequeño tarro de nutella, un plato de arroz con pollo y una cajita de leche sabor fresa- Aquí tienes, es por venir, ¡Hasta luego! que te valla bien -las trompetas suenan de nuevo junto con los tambores, xilófonos y guitarras dando la despedida a la mujer.

Amargo: Nuestra próxima invitada es la fantástica y fabulosa ¡**XFantasy-chanX****! -**Dulce lanza otra bolita con púas y cae confeti, se pone una alfombra azul sobre la roja, se escuchan tubas, maracas y bajos, Agridulce camina lanzando pétalos de pensamientos-

(Nota: "Pensamientos" es el nombre de una flor)

Agridulce: ¡Bienvenida! ¡Bienvenida! ¡Bienvenida!

**XFantasy-chanX****: Updataste (del termino anónimo update) (e .e) rápido (: o) ¡Son geniales todos ustedes!**

Todos: ¡Gracias!

**XFantasy-chanX****: Flippy, Como dijo Nutty, soy una bruja... **

Todos: (O_O)

**XFantasy-chanX****: de magia (: D) **

Todos: Ooooooh

**XFantasy-chanX****: así que Flippy te concederé otro deseo.**

Flippy: Gracias.

Truffles: Suertudo.

**XFantasy-chanX**: **Besa a Flaky apasionadamente**

Flippy con una sonrisa se acerca a Flaky quien ya está sonrojada, con un brazo la acerca a él y con la mano contraria le acaricia el pelo gentilmente y la besa apasionadamente mientras ella le corresponde el beso.

Todas la chicas: Waaaaa ¡Que tierno es Flippy!

Todos los chicos: (-_-*)

**XFantasy-chanX****: Nutty, Emmmm que Flaky te de Nutella**

Nutty: ¡Siiii! -Se va corriendo hasta Flaky y ella por miedo se esconde detrás de Dulce-

Flaky: No-no t-tengo nutella pa-para ti Nu-Nutty.

Dulce: ¡Nutella por aquí! -Le cae un balde de nutella en la cabeza-

HTF: Jajajajaja

Karen le lanza un tarro de nutella a Flaky quien casi lo deja caer pero por suerte eso no sucedió, Dulce sale corriendo antes de que Nutty decida comérsela, el amante de los dulces ve lo que la pelirroja tiene en manos y ella sabiendo que puede salir lastimada si piensa en escapar extiende el tarro rápidamente, Nutty aprovecha y agarra el tarro y comienza a devorar su contenido a una velocidad impresionante.

**XFantasy-chanX****: Splendid, Aunque termines matando a todos, eres bueno, porque la intención es la que cuenta ¿no?**

Splendid: ¡Exacto! Tú si me comprendes a la perfección.

**XFantasy-chanX****: Splendont, Me sorprende que no hayas puesto resistencia... **

Splendont: ¿En qué?

**XFantasy-chanX****: emmmm no lo sé... **

Dulce: Especifiquen algunas cosas para comprender mejor de lo que hablan.

**XFantasy-chanX****: te doy un beso. **

Splendont: Que bueno -Sonríe-

Splendid: ¡Te robaste a mi fan!

Splendont: No tengo la necesidad.

**XFantasy-chanX****: También te doy vodka Splendont \(*w*)/**

Splendid: ¡Ahora si me enoje! -Se le tira encima a Splendont para golpearlo.

Splendont: ¡Acepta que perdisteis a tu fan! -Le da una patada al peli azul quitándoselo de encima.

Splendid: -En el suelo- ¡Seguro que la comprasteis!

Splendont: No me culpes de lo que no hice.

Amargo: Creo que planean matarse a golpes.

Dulce: ¡Si hacen eso destruirán el lugar! -Corre hasta un pared donde hay una palanca que arriba tiene un letrero que dice "En caso de furia de súper héroes, bajar la palanca" y siguiendo la indicación baja la palanca provocando que el suelo donde están parados ambos héroes se abra dejando caer a ambos chicos y se cierra rápidamente- Uff, estuvo cerca.

**XFantasy-chanX****: Lumpy, Ten te doy esto *le da una bomba* va a explotar en 3, 2, 1...**

**¡BUUMM!**

Lumpy explota y sus sesos vuelan por todas partes llenando de sangre todo en un alcance de 3 m de radio.

**XFantasy-chanX****: Petunia, Te quiero, pero tendrás que limpiar todo este desastre (u .u)**

Petunia solamente frunce el ceño y aprieta los puños para después suspirar e irse en busca de algo para limpiar todo el desastre.

**XFantasy-chanX****: Lammy estoy contigo, ¡vivan los pepinillos! (/*-*)/**

Lammy: -Alzando a Mr. Pickles- ¡Larga vida a los pepinos!

Dulce: Esto es muy loco.

**XFantasy-chanX****: Shifty, creí que no saldrías vivo, mis respetos... **

Shifty: -Se le subió el Ego- Pues ¿que esperaban de mí? soy un genio.

Lifty: -Sentado en su sillón con los brazos cruzados y murmura para sí mismo- Un genio que solo piensa en salvar su trasero sin importarle los demás.

**XFantasy-chanX****: Ten te doy esto *le da una caja de vodka, jugo de naranja y 3 millones de pesos* **

Shifty: -Toma todas las cosas- No tenías que molestarte linda.

Dulce y Giggles ruedan los ojos y niegan en signo de desaprobación.

**XFantasy-chanX****: Emmmm... no lo sé, ¿quién te gusta? **

Shifty: Emmmm.

Karen: -Con los dedos cruzados- Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor -No nota que Amargo se le acerca y le susurra-

Amargo: quieres que diga tu nombre ¿Verdad?

Karen: -Se sonroja- Si...

Shifty: Pues, digamos que "Gustar" es una palabra fuerte, yo diría que más bien estoy interesado en cierta chica de cabello castaño con vestido rojo -Karen siente que el aire se le escapa y en sus ojos se ve un brillo de ilusión-

**XFantasy-chanX****: Puedes hacerme tres preguntas que responderé en el siguiente capítulo. **

Amargo: Nunca ha pasado algo parecido en algún CS que haya leído.

Sniffles: Usa esta oportunidad con sabiduría.

Flippy: Pero nada de lo que le pregunte a ella es de vital importancia y no ara que salgamos de aquí.

Giggles: Pero puede ser interesante conocer mejor a unas de las personas que vienen a este show para torturarnos.

Shifty: Cállense, ya tengo mis tres preguntas. Primero ¿Tienes hermanos?, segundo ¿Quién es tu personaje de HTF favorito? y por ultimo ¿Que talla de sostén usas?

Giggles: -Corre y golpea a Shifty en la cabeza- ¡Pervertido! ¡A una dama no se le pregunta eso!

Shifty: -Sobándose la cabeza- Entonces te lo pregunto a ti ¿Que talla de sostén usas? -Un zapato le da en la cabeza-

Cuddles: ¡Deja en paz a mi novia!

Amargo: -Hablándole a Karen- ¿Estas segura de que quieres salir con él?

Karen: -Mirando al suelo y con sus manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda- No lo sé... A veces pienso que el corazón es muy cruel...

Amargo: Eso es cierto...

Dulce: ¡Vamos Cuddles! ¡Golpéalo fuerte! ¡Dale su merecido! -Está felizmente animando a Cuddles ya que el rubio comenzó una pelea con el ladronzuelo-

**-24 MINUTOS DESPUES-**

Dulce: ¿Quién edita esto? no pasaron 24 minutos, pasaron 14.

Amargo: Eso no importa tanto, solo fueron 10 minutos de diferencia.

Agridulce: -Con un trozo de pastel de chocolate y un tarro de nutella se acerca a **XFantasy-chanX**- Un regalito por venir.

**XFantasy-chanX****: ¡adiós a todos, los quiero!**

Agridulce: ¡También te quiero! ¡Hasta luego!

Dulce: Te encariñas muy rápido con las personas.

Agridulce: ¿Qué puedo hacer? así soy yo.

Amargo: La siguiente en este capítulo es la primera que entro en este CS, la querida y la consentida en este show **-**Cae confeti ya saben porque, se pone una alfombra blanca sobre la azul, se escuchan clarinetes, violines y un piano, caen también del techo miles de dientes de león dándole un toque mágico al lugar-

Agridulce: ¡Que dicha que vengas!

**Melanie Clark****: Disco Bear, me decepcionas *niega con la cabeza* poner a Flaky en el último lugar...**

Disco Bear: De todas maneras alguien terminaría de último lugar.

**Melanie Clark****: Flippy, ¿has visto la película "Irene y yo y mi otro yo"? **

Flippy: Pues sí, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

**Melanie Clark****: Porque te pareces mucho al protagonista**

Flippy: Por favor, lo único que tengo en común con ese tipo es tener una doble personalidad fastidiosa.

**Melanie Clark**: **Flaky, ¿me das un abrazo? **

Flaky: Claro, no-no te-tengo problema -La abraza tímidamente-

**Melanie Clark**: **(:D)**

Dulce: Ahora Flaky, regresa a tu sillón que **Melanie** tiene que seguir.

La pelirroja deja de abrazar a **Melanie **y camina tranquilamente hasta su sillón.

**Melanie Clark**: **Giggles, ¿cómo llegaste a enamorarte de Cuddles?**

Giggles: Creo que fue por todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos, nos conocimos mejor y empecé a sentir una conexión con el que no había sentido con alguien antes.

**Melanie Clark**: **Splendid, no te sientas triste, tu eres uno de los favoritos de los fans de HTF, junto con Flippy, Flaky, Nutty, Lifty y Shifty**

Splendid: Eso está bien, pero dime que soy el numero uno -Arrodillado suplicando-

Dulce: El numero uno es Flippy.

Splendid: -Viendo al techo con una mano levantada y la otra en el corazón- ¡NOOOOOOOO!

Dulce: -rueda los ojos- No dramatices tanto.

**Melanie Clark**: **Nutty, ¿cuál es tu dulce favorito? Los míos son las galletas de campamento (esas que tienen chocolate y malvaviscos de relleno) (:3)**

Nutty: ¡Los chocolates!

Dulce: No me sorprende, si hasta planeo casarse con una caja de chocolates.

**Melanie Clark**: **Les aviso que de ahora en adelante los que harán las preguntas son mis OCs.**

Amargo: Eso significa que ya no te veremos.

Agridulce: -Algo triste con la cabeza agachada- Entonces te vas, justo en este capítulo.

Dulce: -Abrazando a su prima- Tranquila Agri, no llores y mejor despídete como se debe.

Agridulce: Es cierto.

**Melanie Clark**: **Bueno me despido bye (._.)/**

Agridulce: -Con un trozo de pastel de chocolate, un tarro de nutella y una pulserita de perlas- ¡Tus regalos!, gracias por entrar en este CS **Melanie** -Sonríe- recibiremos bien a tus OCs.

Dulce: Bye bye **Melanie Clark****, **esperaremos a tus OCs en el siguiente capítulo.

Karen: ¡Que te valla muy bien!

Amargo: Nos encantó tenerte, y ahora, aquí llegan los divertidos y especiales **S-S-C-F-F-S** -El confeti empieza a caer, comienzan a escucharse Bombardinos, guitarras eléctricas, una batería y una alfombra verde cubre la blanca-

Splendont: ¿De dónde sacan tantas alfombras e instrumentos?

Dulce: Es secreto.

**Samy: Hola a todooooos. *la tiran al suelo de boca***

Agridulce: ¡Samy!

**Friqpy: -Mirando a Samy- Te voy a cobrar todas las que me has hecho. **

Dulce: La cuenta le saldrá muy cara.

**Friqpy: *le retuerce el brazo a Samy* ahora pídeme perdón por todo lo que me hicisteis.**

**Samy: ni muer… *le retuercen el brazo* ok. Perdón por todas las cosas que te hice.**

**Friqpy: cada una.**

Dulce: Si las tiene que decir una a una quedara así mucho tiempo.

**Samy: *suspira* F.**

**F: bien.**

Amargo: Esto se pone caliente.

Karen: Es que se averió el aire acondicionado.

**F: Karen creo que ya quedó claro porque no debes confiar en Friqpy.**

Karen: -Viendo como Friqpy tortura a Samy- Si, ya veo, tendré mas cuidado con él.

**F: Sniffles tú me pareces Romeo y Samy Julieta. Jajaja.**

**Samy: jaja... *le tuercen el brazo* ¡agh!**

Sniffles: Esto se sale de control.

Truffles: Oye galán, deberías ayudar a tu novia.

Sniffles: Sweety.

Dulce: -Le rocía gas pimienta a Truffles- Otro fastidio.

**F: Agridulce, bueno depende si eres natural o tintada por placer.**

Agridulce: Soy natural, ¿Por qué tanto alboroto porque soy rubia? aquí hay personas con el cabello verde, azul, celeste, morado y rosa.

Dulce: Además, Cuddles igual es rubio y no le han dicho nada.

Cuddles: Quizás sea porque a mí ya me conocen del programa de HTF y a Agridulce la conocieron aquí.

Amargo: Quizás.

**F: Petunia baa.. No le hagas caso, te tiene celos. **

Petunia: ¿Enserio?

**F: Handy bueno, el guante fue bueno.**

Handy: jaja -sarcasmo-

**F: Nutty bueno, la medicina no funciona. *mirando a Friqpy* **

Nutty: ¡A mí no me reclamen! no tengo ni idea de donde salió esa medicina.

Dulce: Del estómago de un dragón de cómodo -Rueda los ojos y sonríe de medio lado-

**F: Flippy si tuvieras que decir quién es más mujeriego entre DB y Fliqpy. ¿Quién sería?**

Flippy: Demasiado obvio, Disco Bear.

Dulce/Giggles/Petunia/Karen: Estoy de acuerdo.

Disco Bear: ¡Hey!

**F: Giggles jaja, mataron a Cuddles.**

Giggles/Cuddles: ¡No es gracioso!

**F: Cuddles te caites y para colmo te matan innecesariamente.**

Cuddles: Siempre me sucede, en HTF muy pocas veces sobrevivo y este lugar no me quita la mala suerte.

**F: Amargo no es ser gay, puedes ser seme tanto de hombres como mujeres. **

Amargo: ¿Eh?

Dulce: ¿Eso es cierto?

**F: Creo...**

Agridulce: -Anotando en una libreta- Siempre se aprende algo nuevo todos los días.

**F: Truffles, nunca grabes a un caníbal. **

Truffles: De eso ya me di cuenta, pero a las malas.

**F: Flippy, Tu fuisteis uno de los que le aplaudisteis a Giggles. ¿No?**

Flippy: Si, le aplaudí por cortesía.

Dulce: Yo también.

**F: Truffles muchos dicen que eres mujeriego y tal tal. Que dices a esto.**

Truffles: Que no me conocen.

**F: Mr. Pickles eres un peluche o un alma en pena, Lammy traduce.**

Todos miran a Mr. Pickles que está entre los brazos de Lammy, no se escucha ni un sonido salir del peluche.

Dulce: Que tontos somos, esperando respuesta de un peluche.

Lammy: ¡No es un peluche! es mi mejor amigo, no es un alma en pena, él es una persona, solo es más pequeño que el hombre promedio y su piel es verde, pero es todo un caballero.

Dulce: Eso es difícil de creer Lammy.

Lammy: Y es más creíble un par de súper héroes alienígenas.

Dulce: Porque a ellos si los vemos moviéndose y hablando y mostrando sus súper poderes.

**F: Amargo incestuoso. (Owó)**

Amargo: Era un reto, y si se pueden, se hacen.

Dulce: Aunque no nos guste.

**F: Sweet sweat ¿do you speak english?**

Karen: ¿Que dijo?

Dulce: I am good speaking English but I am not excellent.

Karen: No entiendo nada

**Samy: me voy quedar sin brazo Friqpy. **

**Friqpy: o eso o...**

**Sombra: *escribe algo en un papelito y se lo muestra a Samy***

**Samy: *sonríe nerviosa* Friqpy, amiguito, no creo que seas tan...**

**Friqpy: *le mira feo y le retuerce el brazo* **

Karen: Que no se supone que la clonación salió mal haciendo que Friqpy fuera tierno y Frippy malvado.

Dulce: A veces uno debe recurrir a su lado oscuro.

**Selly: Sniffles que te conviertan en bebe de 1 año por una hora. Y que Samy cuide de ti.**

**Samy: si cuido a Sniffles, me salvo de Friqpy. ¿No?**

**Selly: exactamente.**

**Samy: :yaoming: ven aquí amore mío***

Truffles: Suerte Sniffles, tu novia te cuidara.

Sniffles: No es mi novia.

Shifty: Pero si hasta te dijo "amore mío"

Sniffles frunce el ceño y es envuelto en humo, cuando se va el humo vemos a un bebe de un año de cabello celeste con unos lentes muy grandes para él, lleva puesto una piyama celeste de cuerpo entero con un estampado de su propia cara de HTF.

Agridulce: -Con un temporizador- Se inicia cuenta regresiva de una hora -Toma a Sniffles- Eres muy tierno Sniffles -Se lo pasa a Samy- cuídalo bien que lo necesitamos para el CS.

**Selly: Flippy haz algo malo con Flaky.**

Flippy le lanza un pastel de lodo a Flaky a la cara.

**Selly: Flaky gracias por las nutellas. **

Flaky: -Siendo ayudada por Flippy a quitarse el lodo- De na-nada.

**Selly: Te doy...un vestido crema. *le da un vestido crema* **

La pelirroja intenta cogerlo pero se le escapa de entre los dedos y cae al suelo volviéndose crema desparramada.

Dulce: -Viendo la crema- ¿Un vestido de crema? No se puede ni agarrar ¡Es crema!

**Selly: ¡Póntelo!**

Flaky: -Viendo la crema del suelo- Pe-pe-pero.

Dulce: Se a desparramo en el suelo, ya no es vestido y además -Señala donde estaba el vestido que ahora está completamente limpio- Petunia ya limpio.

**Selly: Nutty come brócoli por todo un capítulo.**

Nutty: ¡NOOOOO! -Sale corriendo-

Amargo: -Con un walkie Talkie- ¡A todas las unidades! ¡Código azúcar! rápido no tenemos tiempo ¡Código azúcar!

Dulce: ¡Nutty! ¡Puedes correr pero no esconderte! -Sale del escenario en busca de Nutty-

Karen: Creo que esto tardara un tiempo.

**Selly: Karen ¿te gustaría cuidar a Friqpy?**

Karen: -Algo nerviosa- Resulta que no puedo ni cuidar a un bebe, no creo poder con Friqpy.

**Selly: Petunia di el color que odias y pónselo a Handy.**

Petunia: Pues yo odio el amarillo -Le pasan un balde lleno de pintura amarilla- ¿para qué es esto?

Amargo: Para que llenes a Handy de amarillo.

Petunia se le acerca a Handy con el balde en brazos, el constructor sabiendo perfectamente lo que pasara cierra fuertemente los ojos coordinadamente con Petunia que le pone el balde en la cabeza provocando que la pintura se deslice a una velocidad moderada por el cuerpo de Handy dejándolo empapado de aquel liquido semi-pegajoso de color amarillo.

**Selly: Handy que te rapen y te hagan comer tu pelo.**

Dulce: ¡Una rasuradora! -Se agacha esquivando una rasuradora que se dirigía directamente a su rostro y la maquina atraviesa el corazón de Cuddles- ¡¿Qué les pasa?! ¿Por qué tienen que lanzarme todo?

Amargo: Recuerda que no le caes muy bien a los de utilería.

Dulce: Entonces dejare de pedir yo las cosas -Se acerca a la rasuradora que tiene algo de sangre y se dirige a Handy quien es ayudado por Petunia a intentar quitarse la pintura de la cabeza- Aparte Petunia, tu novio tendrá un pequeño corte de pelo.

Petunia obedece y Dulce a una velocidad parecida a la de Lumpy deja a Handy sin un solo cabello en su cabeza.

Agridulce: -Con una escoba barre todo el cabello que está en el suelo y lo pone en un plato para después pasárselo a Dulce junto con un tenedor- Ten prima.

Dulce: -Se cruza de brazos y levanta una ceja- ¿Porque me lo pasas a mí?

Amargo: Porque cada vez que Handy tenga que comer algo tú le darás de comer.

Dulce: -Mira a su hermano expresando su fastidio- ¿Desde cuándo se decidió eso?

Amargo: Desde ayer en la noche es ley del CS -Levanta un documento que tiene escrita la nueva ley del CS-

Dulce: Rayos -Toma el plato que su prima tiene en manos y con el tenedor pasa a Handy grandes trozos de su propio pelo-

Handy: -Tragando- Sabe horrible.

Dulce: Aguántate princesa -Le sigue dando de comer-

Petunia: -De brazos cruzados sentada en su sillón viendo como su novio es alimentado por alguien más- Eso no me agrada...

Karen: -Dirigiéndose a la maniática de la limpieza- ¿Celosa?

Petunia: Pues... más bien... quiero decir... si...

Karen: No te preocupes.

Dulce: -Con los brazos en alto- ¡Listo!

**Selly: Giggles la segunda más querida. ¿Eh? Bueno entonces tíntate el cabello de negro y ponte lentes de contacto del mismo color. (Si se le ve bien el negro)**

Giggles: ¡No! no se puede.

Dulce: tiene razón.

Giggles suspira aliviada creyendo que se salvó del desafío pero Amargo interrumpe en su momento de paz.

Amargo: Pero como este es un capítulo especial te pondremos una peluca -Muestra una peluca negra larga con finos rizos-

Giggles: -Mira la peluca indignada- No se parece a mí cabello siquiera.

Amargo: Es la única peluca negra para mujer que tenemos.

Dulce: Póntela y luego los lentes de contacto -le extiende un empaque de lentes de contacto-

Giggles algo molesta se pone la peluca con ayuda de Karen para que le quede bien, luego se pone los lentes de contacto en el baño de damas y vuelve al escenario con una imagen diferente.

Dulce: Valla Giggles, si no fuera porque sé que esa es una peluca no te reconocería.

Giggles: Esto es un fastidio.

Amargo: Te lo quitaras todo al final del capítulo.

**Selly: Lammy imita a Samy y Truffles imita a Friqpy. **

Lammy deja a Mr. Pickles en su sillón y se pone de rodillas en el suelo y Truffles le toma el brazo derecho.

Truffles: -Mirando a Lammy- Te voy a cobrar todas las que me has hecho, *le retuerce el brazo a Lammy* ahora pídeme perdón por todo lo que me hicisteis.

Lammy: ni muer… *le retuercen el brazo* Ay, ok. Perdón por todas las cosas que te hice.

Truffles: cada una.

Lammy: *suspira*

Todos aplauden mientras ambos se inclinan agradeciendo los aplausos, de repente Mr. Pickles va volando hasta la cara de Truffles quien empieza a correr en círculos mientras Lammy lo persigue queriendo convencer a su mejor amigo de no asesinar al marinero, Dulce se acerca con un sartén viendo que siempre van en la misma dirección así que solamente extiende su brazo con el sartén y el propio marinero choca su cara con el utensilio de cocina golpeándose tan fuerte que cae de espaldas desorientado, Lammy enseguida llega y toma a Mr. Pickles entre sus brazos para después caminar tranquilamente a su sillón.

**Selly: Habrá ****guerra**** y tal vez por la imitación... que más da. **

Flippy: ¿Guerra?

Dulce: ¡No es lo que piensas!

Nutty: ¡NO DIGAN GUERRA!

Amargo: -Se palmea su mano en la frente- Ya nos condenasteis Nutty.

Fliqpy: Jajajajaja ¡Volví!

Dulce: ¡Rayos! -Se esconde tras su sillón-

**Selly: Agri-sweet Juega al voleibol* con Fliqpy.**

Agridulce: Yo n-no te-tengo ganas d-de jugar -Intenta irse pero Fliqpy la agarra del brazo-

Fliqpy: ¿Por qué no? Sera divertido jajajajaja.

Ponen una red en medio de la sala especialmente para voleibol y ambos jugadores se ponen en posicion.

Giggles: -Se acerca a Dulce- ¿Por qué tienen una red de voleibol?

Dulce: En un CS hay que estar preparados para cualquier cosa. ¡Agridulce parte!

A la rubia le lanzan una pelota de voleibol y ella se prepara para lanzar, lanza la pelota que rápidamente es devuelta por el peliverde, Agridulce tiene que correr y devolver la pelota pero cae al suelo, sin siquiera haberse para la bola le cae en la cabeza golpeando su cara contra el suelo, aquel objeto redondo rebota dentro del área de juego anotando un punto a favor de Fliqpy, el peli verde parte con tal fuerza que cuando el objeto le cae en la cabeza a la rubia esta cae desorientada al suelo anotando otro punto, Fliqpy parte rápidamente dándole un golpe en el estómago a Agridulce provocando que vomite sangre, van tres puntos a favor de Fliqpy.

Y así continua el juego, golpe tras golpe, punto tras punto, se acaba el primer set, las cosas continúan, la chica siendo golpeada repetidas veces por la pelota de juego, anotando puntos a favor del contrincante, cuando todo termina Fliqpy ha ganado el partido y Agridulce se encuentra en el suelo sin poder levantarse sola debido al dolor.

Dulce/Amargo/Karen: ¡Agridulce! -Corren a ayudar a la rubia-

Agridulce: -En el suelo baca abajo- Auch.

Karen: -Se le acerca- ¿te duele mucho?

Agridulce: Solo cuando trato de moverme.

Dulce: Típico, Fliqpy convierte cualquier cosa en que tenga en sus manos en un arma mortal.

**Selly: Fliqpy déjate querer por splendon't.**

Fliqpy: Olvídenlo.

Dulce: Pues no tienes opción, ¡Splendont! -nadie responde- ¡Splendont! ¡¿ Donde rayos estas?! -el héroe no aparece- Que gallina, se ha ido -voltea a ver a Fliqpy pero el también desapareció- ¿Que ratas? ¿Como se atreven a dejarme con el desafío pendiente?

**Selly: Cuddles haz de nuevo la acrobacia pero si te caes que sea con estilo sobre un tanque con muchachas caníbales.**

Cuddles: Acabo de acordarme que tengo que irme a comprar manzanas -Intenta correr pero nota que no se mueve de su lugar y es porque Amargo lo esta sosteniendo del gorrito de su chaqueta-

Amargo: Tienes que hacerlo.

Cuddles: Bueno -Le lanzan una patineta y un casco con orejitas de conejo rosa- ¿Quien eligió el casco?

Dulce: Yo -sonríe-

Cuddles: ¿Y de donde sacaran muchachas caníbales?

Las personas de utilería están empujando un tanque con muchas chicas provenientes de una isla donde avita una tribu que practica el canibalismo. (Nota: "The forest")

Mientras, otras personas posicionan una rampa gigante.

Dulce: Dale Cuddles, solo es montar tu patineta y caer en el tanque para que te devoren todas las canivales.

Cuddles: Gracias por mejorar mi situación -Sarcasmo-

Cuddles se monta en la patineta y empieza a avanzar hacia la rampa, cuando esta en el aire realiza los mismos trucos que la vez anterior y al descender se prepara para caer en el enorme contenedor, por suerte la caída no le duele ya que todas las mujeres lo atraparon, pero su alivio dura poco ya que las caníbales lo mordisquean y lo rodean como unas zombies hambrientas despedazándolo y disfrutando el sabor de la carne humana.

**Selly: Splendon't viaja a chicago y trae a una bailarina para que le baile la macarena a Splendid.**

Splendont: ¡Entendido! ya vuelvo -Se va volando atravesando el techo en el trayecto-

Dulce: -Levantando el puño viendo el techo- ¡Vuelve aquí Splendont! ¡Debes un reto!

Amargo: Ya se fue, no te escucha.

Dulce: -Mirando a su hermano- Pero cuando vuelva se lo diré.

Sniffles: No creo que vuelva.

Agridulce: ¿Por que lo dices?

Sniffles: Por que nadie regresaría aquí sabiendo que acaba de salir.

Dulce: ... ¡RAYOS! ¡Se fue! -Patea su sillón- ¿Como lo deje ir?

Splendid: -Suspira y actúa como si sus brazos le pesaran- Ojala yo tuviera su suerte.

Sniffles: pero si tu también puedes salir volando.

Splendid: ¡Es cierto!

Dulce: -Lo señala- Si te vas torturare a los demás desquitándome con ellos por haberte ido, -Ladea la cabeza- ¿Dejaras que personas inocentes sufran?

Splendid: Ratas... Me quedare.

Dulce: -Sonríe- Sabia decisión.

Apenas Dulce termina la frase Splendont aterriza en medio de la sala con impacto que provoca ondas que esparcen el polvo, en sus brazos se encuentra una mujer de piel morena con el cabello lacio, negro y largo, usa sombra de ojos celeste y al rededor de los ojos tiene unas alas de mariposa celestes con detalles dorados, trae puesto una blusa ajustada plateada y a los costados negra, unos guantes largos de seda negra, una falda negra bastante corta, unas pantis de celdillas y unos zapatos de tacón negro.

Splendont: ya volví.

Toothy: ¿Por que regresasteis? Pensé que aprovecharías haber salido y regresarías a HTF.

Splendont: -Sus ojos se abren de repente como al darse cuenta del detalle, sonríe nerviosamente- Yo no me iría y los abandonaría aquí a su suerte.

Mujer: Oye guapo ¿Ya me puedes bajar?

Splendont: Claro señorita -la suelta gentilmente-

Mujer: -Mira a todos lados- ¿Donde estoy?

Dulce: Información clasificada.

Mujer: ¿Y para que me traen?

Dulce: Para que le bailes la macarena a el -Señala a Splendid-

Mujer: ¿Me pagaran? estaba en medio de un show cuando este galán -Mira a Splendont- me secuestro.

Dulce, Agridulce y Karen miran a Amargo, este al darse cuenta de las miradas sabe a lo que se refieren y suspira, saca de su bolsillo una billetera y toma 20 billetes de 2000, luego se lo extiende a la dama ofreciéndole el dinero.

Amargo: ¿Esto será suficiente?

Mujer: -Toma el dinero y lo cuenta- Por un solo baile si, pero necesito música.

Agridulce: ¡Yo me encargo! -va corriendo a una zona de Dj - ¡Solo díganme cuando y listo!

Mujer: Con eso seria todo.

Splendid se sienta en su sillón, los demás HTF igual se sientan, la señorita se acerca al Súper héroe posicionándose en frente de el y con la mano da una señal para agridulce, la música comienza y la morena baila el típico y conocido baile de la macarena al ritmo de la música, pareciera que se sabe el baile de memoria ya que no se ve ninguna pizca de duda en sus movimientos haciéndolos libremente demostrando profesionalismo.

Cuando la canción termina todos aplauden a la querida invitada, esta pregunta como volverá a sus país, Splendont se ofrece a llevarla pero Dulce temiendo que esta vez no regresa le niega salir, Agridulce ofrece enviar a la dama por correo y todos están de acuerdo excepto la joven, pero como no hay mas opciones entra en una enorme caja de madera, le dan botellas de agua y comida enlatada junto con abrelatas, sellan la caja y Amargo es el encargado de llevarla a correos y pagar todo.

**Selly: Splendid vístete de militar, Pero la versión bien varonil y escribe con muuuuuchas faltas de ortografía.**

Agridulce: ¡Entendido! ¡Flippy! quítate la ropa para que Splendid se la ponga por favor.

Flippy: ¡¿Q-QUE?!

Dulce: Agri... no le digas eso, Splendid, ve a los camarines que allá te darán la ropa de militar.

Splendid: ¿me darán un arma?

Dulce: Olvídalo, eres un arma viviente y con un arma sería peor -El peli azul solo bufa y se va caminando pisando fuertemente provocando pequeñas hendiduras en el suelo- Que niño.

Splendont: Es el odiosamente infantil.

Dulce: Pero el esta en varios episodios de Happy Tree Friends y tu solamente en uno de Ka-pow.

Splendont: pero yo soy mas querido que el.

En ese momento Splendid regresa, en su frente tiene un lazo con estampado militar, en sus mejillas hay 2 líneas horizontales cortas, como siempre el peli azul tiene su fiel mascara roja, trae una camiseta militar manga corta ajustada, un collar con una placa, trae 2 cinturones de municiones para metralletas cruzadas en sus hombros, junto con un cinturón que tiene un par de machetes, uno a cada lado de la cadera, pantalones militares y un par de botas negras de escalar.

Dulce: Okay, eres militar pero ¿De que lado estas? y ¿A donde vas a luchar? porque esas dos cosas afectan la vestimenta.

Splendid: ¿Eso importa? solo pidieron que me vistiera de militar, nada mas.

Amargo: Debes escribir con faltas de ortografía.

Splendont: Eso debe ser muy fácil para el, siempre escribe así.

Splendid se dedica a asesinar a su adversario con la mirada, Agridulce le toca el hombro para ganar su atencion, cuando el la mira la rubia le entrega un lapicero azul y un bloc de notas, ella se va y el peli azul solamente decide escribir algo en el papel, cuando termina lo muestra a todos levantándolo en alto.

"yo aki ezToi asiEmdo el rridikulo vete ha gujar kom alQUIEn mas, non etoi de vue umoR aOra vejabe empaz priz"

Dulce: ¿Que ratas dice ahí? -Concentrándose para leer-

Splendid: No importa, ya termine todo el reto -arroja el bloc a un lado, este se dirige a Cuddles, el objeto al ser lanzado con tanta fuerza atraviesa la frente del rubio dejando su cerebro expuesto, el cuerpo cae y el cerebro queda en el piso-

Karen: Mato a Cuddles.

Dulce: No señales lo obvio.

Giggles: ¡¿Por que?!

Splendid: Perdón.

Russell: Yar, a ese bucanero se le cruzaron muchos gatos negros.

**Los OC's vean el video de Chespirito llamado "la retaca taca taca" y luego báilenlo interactuándolo.**

Dulce: -Con su portátil- no hay videos de "La retaca taca taca" pero aquí hay uno que dice "Taca La Petaca (Chespirito)" y según he investigado ese es el verdadero nombre de la canción -Los demás se le acercan y Dulce da inicio al video.

**-CUANDO TERMINA EL VIDEO-**

Agridulce: Jajajajajajajajajajaja, ¡Que divertido!

Dulce: -Sonríe- Que bueno que te agrade, porque tu imitaras a **Carlos Villagrán****.**

Agridulce: Bueno.

Amargo: Yo imitare a **Roberto Gómez Bolaños**

Dulce: Y tu Karen imitaras a **Rubén****Aguirre****.**

Karen: Pe-pero yo -Dulce la empuja-

Dulce: ¡Apresúrense! tienen que ir a cambiarse.

**-90 DIVIDIDO EN 3, MINUTOS DESPUES-**

Todo el lugar cambio y esta acondicionado de manera que queda igual al escenario que se usó para el video que fue exhibido originalmente en el año 1975 titulado "La Romántica Historia de Juleo y Rumieta" echo con 2 partes, son los episodios 86 y 87 respectivamente.

(Nota: ¿Qué? me gusta investigar bien las cosas) (: 3)

Karen, Amargo y Agridulce vienen con sus respectivos trajes e instrumentos.

Dulce: Vamos, a sus lugares que esto empieza.

Karen: -Con su traje e instrumento- ¿Tu qué harás?

Dulce: Yo me sentare por allá al lado de los HTF mientras ustedes hacen el video.

Karen: -Susurra- Tramposa.

Dulce camina hacia los HTF que están emocionados por ver la actuación, ella se sienta al lado de mime y con un megáfono avisa a sus compañeros que deben empezar.

Dulce: -hablando por el megáfono- ¡Luces! -Se encienden los reflectores- ¡Cámara! -Sniffles que hace de camarógrafo le da una señal de "Okay" a Dulce con la mano- ¡Acción!

_Que esta misma noche  
yo me tengo que robar  
a la chaparrita que  
me supo conquistar  
Su papá no quiso darnos  
la autorización  
puso de pretexto que  
estoy sin colocación  
Ándale y retaca  
taca, taca la petaca  
taca taca, que se ataca  
taca, taca, tu papá  
Ándale y retaca  
taca, taca la petaca  
apúrate sotaca  
taca, taca, tacatá  
No traje escalera  
porque no la conseguí  
pero pega el brinco  
pa' que yo te cache aquí  
Ay sotaca mía  
que manera de brincar  
de la coladera voy  
a tenerte que sacar  
Ándale y retaca  
taca, taca la petaca  
taca taca, que se ataca  
taca, taca, tu papá  
Ándale y retaca  
taca, taca la petaca  
apúrate sotaca  
taca, taca, tacatá_

No traje caballo  
porque no lo conseguí  
pero caminando  
nos podemos ir de aquí  
Ay sotaca mía  
que manera de andar  
taca la petaca  
pa' que puedas caminar  
Ándale y retaca  
taca, taca la petaca  
taca taca, que se ataca  
taca, taca, tu papá  
Ándale y retaca  
taca, taca la petaca  
apúrate sotaca  
taca, taca, tacatá  
No tengo trabajo  
porque no sé trabajar  
pero tú eres buena  
y me puedes ayudar  
Ay sotaca mía  
que manera de comer  
con tus papacitos  
yo te voy a devolver  
Ándale y retaca  
taca, taca la petaca  
taca taca, que se ataca  
taca, taca, tu papá  
Ándale y retaca  
taca, taca la petaca  
apúrate sotaca  
taca, taca, tacatá

(Derechos de autor reservados a **Roberto Gómez Bolaños**, director, guionista y creador de la serie "El chapulin colorado")

Algunos HTF aplauden mientras otros solo se dedican a reír.

Dulce: ¡Sniffles! ¡¿Grabasteis todo?! -El genio asiente- ¡Genial! ¡Cuando termines de ponerlo en DVD pásaselo a Frippy!

**-1 MULTIPLICADO POR 45 DIVIDIDO 3, MINUTOS DESPUES-**

Todo volvió a ser decorado debido a que es el capítulo 5, todos están sentados en los sillones y esperan a que sigan con el show.

**Selly: Es bueno recordar viejos tiempos (:'3) **

Dulce: -Mirando al suelo- Depende... Si esos viejos tiempos son malos recuerdos no es bueno recordarlos, porque te entristeces por las imágenes tan amargas que se guardaron en tu mente y te quedas atrapado en ellas saboreando aquel pasado que deseas olvidar pero nunca se ira completamente, te seguirá como una sombra...

Agridulce: -Choca 2 platillos que lleva en las manos haciendo un gran sonido- ¡QUE NADIEEEE SE PONGA TRISTE! -Lanza los platillos a un lado y estos provocan el mismo sonido de metales chocando- **Selly **continúa por favor.

**Selly: Pop ¿y que paso con tu esposa? ¿La mataron o qué?**

Pop: -Mirando al suelo melancólicamente y se escucha un violín- Ella murió de cáncer y la maldición del pueblo no funciona con ese tipo de muertes.

**Selly: Agridulce tíntate de pelirroja. Así estarás igual que Splendont, Flaky y friq/ *esquiva un cuchillo* y bueno tu sabes. (:3)**

El sillón donde esta Cuddles se cayó hacia atrás y el rubio esta con un cuchillo en su pecho.

Agridulce: No me pueden cambiar nada... Pero como hoy celebramos, ¡Pásenme una peluca roja por favor! -Le lanzan a la cara una peluca roja con el tipo de peinado que ya tiene a excepción por flequillo que le cubre completamente la frente- ¿Me ayudas Karen? -Su amiga se le acerca y le ayuda a ponerse adecuadamente la peluca pareciendo su cabello real-

Dulce: No te ves tan mal.

**Selly: Toothy ¿tienes pareja? **

Toothy: Desafortunadamente para mí, no tengo -Agacha la cabeza-

**Selly: Te invito a comer un helado. **

Toothy: ¡Gracias!

Dulce: ¡Corre temporizador! tienen 20 minutos -Empuja a ambos hacia la salida- ¡No hagan nada indebido! -Cierra la puerta de un golpe y Karen se le acerca-

Karen: Cuando dijisteis "Algo indebido" ¿te referías a comerse demasiado rápido el helado?

Dulce: Correcto.

Agridulce: Al fin **Selly** se decide en este Show.

**Sombra: Todos los hombres digan sus verdades.**

Todos: ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿?

Karen: ¿Puedes detallar mejor el reto?

**Samy: *se esconde tras amargo* **

Amargo: ¿Que pasa **Samy**?

**Samy: -Viendo a Friqpy- Yo me quedo con ellos. **

Agridulce: ¿¡Enserio!? ¡Qué bien! -Abraza a **Samy**-

Karen: ¿Bienvenida? ¿Te quedaras hasta el próximo capitulo?

**Friqpy: tarde o temprano vendrás por nutella. Y en eso haré tu vida un infierno... *tono macabro***

**Samy: *traga saliva***

Dulce: si -Se acerca a **Samy** y le sonríe- Puedes quedarte cuanto quieras y comer toda la nutella que quieras -Mira a Karen- Trae otra cobija y almohada para la invitada por favor.

Karen: De acuerdo -Se va en busca de lo pedido-

**Friqpy: ikill you! ¡I kill you **** family! *es sostenido por sombra y claro evitando que ahorque a Samy y Agridulce***

**Samy: ¿puedo comer toda la nutella que quiera? *pregunta emocionada* **

Agridulce: -Aun abrazando a **Samy**- ¡Claro! y si te quedas quiere decir que él bebe Sniffles igual estará aquí.

Amargo: Que bueno que decidisteis quedarte en este episodio.

Agridulce: -Suelta a **Samy, **sale corriendo y vuelve con un pastel de 2 pisos cubierto de nutella para dárselo a Frippy- ¡hasta luego Friqpy, Frippy, Claro, Sombra, S y F! ¡No olviden compartir el pastel-Empieza a respirar rápidamente ya que se le fue todo el aire-

Dulce: Debemos esperar a que **Selly** vuelva con Toothy.

Amargo: Vamos con los siguientes, se nos unieron hace poco, nos impresionaron con sus ideas, alocado y explosivo es lo que mejor define a ¡**Hiker Schopenhauer Dalloway F****! **–Aparece una alfombra amarilla sobre la verde, Agridulce está empujando un cañón, lo enciende con un fosforo y se cubre los oídos, el cañón lanza al aire un montón de pétalos de orquídeas mientras suenan Didgeridoos, Birimbaos Gungas y un Hang-

(Nota: Apuesto que nadie conoce ninguno de los instrumentos que mencione, si ya conoces solamente uno dimelo por inbox y Dulce besara a mime XD)

**Joker: Splendiiiidddddddddddddddddd **

Splendid: -Con estrellas en los ojos- ¡Una fan más!

**Ray: ¿What the...? (._.) ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? -Mira a todos lados.-**

Karen: ¿Quiénes son?

Dulce: Si ustedes no saben cómo llegaron aquí menos nosotros.

Amargo: ¿Acaso fueron a una fiesta, bebieron de más y los dejaron aquí?

**Joker: Si, como sea. -Con una blusa azul y un cartel que dice Splendid.-**

Splendid: Me agrada -Splendont rueda los ojos-

**Hiker: [Aparece de la nada] ¡Splendont!**

Agridulce: ¡AAAH! -Salta a los brazos de Lifty por el susto y este se sonroja-

Dulce: ¿De dónde rayos salió? -Su hermano se encoje de hombros-

**Joker: ¡DID!**

**Hiker: ¡DONT!**

Karen: ¡Pelea de fans!

Dulce: Sabia que en algún momento pasaría.

**- 9 MINUTOS Y MUCHOS GRITOS DESPUES-**

**Roy: Santa interrupción.- Se sacude la ropa.- **

Dulce: Para algo deben de servir los cortes.

**Roy: Sniffles.**

**Hiker: Eae shalalalala. **

Sniffles: ¿Te fumasteis algo? solo dime la pregunta y/o reto.

Agridulce: No seas maleducado.

**Hiker: Quiero que destruyas la gorra de Fliqpy. **

Sniffles: Auch.

**Hiker: Si lo logras, mueres. Si no, mueres. Tú eliges.**

Sniffles: No moriré –Sonríe arrogante-

Shifty: Suenas seguro, pero recuerda que es Fliqpy.

Sniffles: Solo es destruir su gorra y las cosas de Flippy son las cosas de Fliqpy -Se acerca al ex-militar- ¿Me das tu boina para que pueda cumplir con mi reto?

Flippy: -Suspira- No importa, tómala -Le pasa su boina-

Sniffles se acerca a un pequeño rayo de luz que está en una esquina del lugar, deja la boina en el suelo, se quita los lentes y los pone sobre su cabeza haciendo que el rayo de luz pase a través de sus lentes intensificando su poder, la tela de la prenda reacciona ante el calor y se incendia, ante esto el genio sonríe de medio lado pero el rayo de luz también quema un poco de su cabello y esa pequeña llama crece quemando todo, el peli celeste corre agitadamente gritando "H2o por favor" pero el fuego avanza a gran velocidad alcanzando también su ropa convirtiéndolo en una gran bola de fuego, al cabo de un rato Sniffles muere incinerado.

Dulce: Como dijo **Hiker "Si lo logras, mueres. Si no, mueres"**

**Roy: Persona que menciono a los más peligrosos cuyo nombre no recuerdo y me da flojera volver a leer.**

Dulce: -Levanta la mano- Yo.

**Hiker: En realidad, creo que estoy acostumbrada a que TODOS los HTF sean unos buenos para nada que no sean TAN peligrosos. **

HTF: ¡Hey! ¡No somos unos buenos para nada!

Dulce: Como digas.

**Roy: Splendid.**

**Hiker: Ohohohohoho ¿Cómo te fue con la paliza? **

**(MUNDO ALTERNO) **

**Joker: ¡SPLENDIDDD!**

**(MUNDO NUESTRO)**

Splendid: Ningún problema, no me dolió nada.

Splendont: Si claro, solo te haces el fuerte.

**Roy: Nutty.**

**Hiker: Imagina esto; Estas en la fábrica de Willy Wonka.**

Nutty: ¡Es mi mayor sueño!

**Hiker: pero entonces... ¡VIENE UN METEORITO QUE SE PARECE A UN FERRER ROCHERO HACIA TÚ DIRECCIÓN! ¿Qué harías? **

Nutty: ¡Tirarme al rio de chocolate y saborearlo antes de partir de este mundo!

Dulce: Para después regresar sano y salvo.

**Roy: Flaky.**

**Hiker: Vas ahora por The Holder of Chaos. No es una pregunta. Kufufufufu.**

**Roy: Que nadie la acompañe.**

Dulce se le acerca a Flaky y le explica todo lo que tiene que hacer, la pelirroja sale del lugar y camina nerviosa hacia el mismo hospital de la ultima vez, llama por el micrófono pidiendo ver a The holder chaos, las rejas junto a la puerta se abren lentamente, la misma mujer que la atendió anteriormente esta tras la puerta, al parecer esta molesta, tiene el ceño fruncido, de pronto comienza a patear y golpear la pared del lado, Flaky al ver esto se asusta y retrocede unos pasos, toma valor y pregunta en voz alta si puede ver al portador del caos, la mujer solo golpea la pared con sus puños, cuando Flaky le pregunta por tercera vez parece calmarse, intenta controlar su respiración y se arregla el cabello, se para completamente derecha y le pide a la casposa que se acerca, la pelirroja hace caso y se detiene en la entrada por petición de la dama de blanco, Flaky cierra los ojos rápidamente.

**-En el set-**

Sniffles: Después de cerrar los ojos ¿Que debe hacer?

Dulce: Esperar por una hora.

**-UNA HORA DESPUES- (¿Cuantos cortes llevo?)**

Flaky esta empezando a temblar y a sollozar arrodillada en el suelo con los ojos aun cerrados, hace una hora que no escucha nada pero no tiene idea de cuanto tiempo ha pasado, pero una voz suave le susurra al oído _"¿Los tienes?"_ pero ella no dice nada, solamente se levanta y abre los ojos lentamente, al abrirlos completamente frente a ella observa un largo y estrecho campo.

**-En el set de nuevo-**

Todos están aburridos en el lugar, cada uno en su mundo.

Nutty: -En el suelo boca arriba comiendo una paleta- y Dulce ¿Me puedes repetir que debe hacer Flaky cuando vea el campo?

Dulce: Debe seguir el sol por una hora.

**-OTRA HORA DESPUES-**

Flaky esta arrodillada y gateando, esta cansada, respira pesadamente, tal parece que no esta acostumbrada a caminar por tanto tiempo, cerca de ella hay un árbol totalmente sin hojas y construido de huesos, a la vez que esta rodeado de una enorme charca de sangre, Flaky llega con dificultad a la sangre, toma aire y se deja caer en el liquido sumergiéndose por completo, al poco tiempo flota y recuesta medio cuerpo en el borde, da un grito al sentir algo apresando su muñeca, al girar la cabeza se da cuenta que es una mano de huesos que presiona algo en su palma, después de verla por unos segundos la mano la suelta entrando a las profundidades del color carmesí, la pelirroja abre su mano viendo un frasco pequeño, rápidamente bebe el contenido y en un segundo esta de vuelta en la entrada del hospital.

**-En el set por tercera vez-**

Todos en se encuentran alrededor de una mesa redonda, cada uno tiene cartas y en medio de la mesa rustica de madera rojiza hay variados objetos, como un par de lentes, Mr. Pickles, dulces, un llavero de bola disco, $10, un listón, una petunia, un casco de constructor, una pipa, un bastón de ciegos, un sombrero, un gorrito con hélice, unos audífonos, un celular, un reloj, un violín, un maíz, un sombrero pirata, pinos de malabares, un mazo congelado, un mp3, 2 mascaras y una navaja.

Pop: Corrida -Muestra sus cartas que son desde el 2 hasta la reina, todas de corazones.

Dulce: ¡Rayos! ¡perdí! -arroja sus cartas y se cruza de brazos- Igual no queria jugar.

Shifty: Genial, perdí el único dinero que tenia.

Agridulce: -Se pone a llorar: ¡No! ¡Mi violín! ¡Nunca debí meterlo en la apuesta!

Flaky: -Entrando- Ya lle-llegue.

Dulce: -Viendo a Flaky- regresasteis, que bueno, ¡Todos regresen a sus lugares!.

Pop recolecta su "premio" mientras los demás se quejan por perder sus cosas.

**Roy: -Mira a Hiker.- Estamos muy secos.**

**Hiker: -Mira a Roy.- Demasiado.**

Agridulce: No hay problema -Con un casco y manguera de bombero- Yo los mojo -la manguera libera una enorme cantidad de agua hacia los invitados empapándolos por completo-

Dulce: Agri... Era metafóricamente, no literalmente...

Agridulce: Ups... –Corre y regresa con una piñata con la forma de Cuddles de HTF (Caricatura)- E-esto es un regalo, Gracias por venir –sonríe nerviosamente-

Amargo: Tenemos a otra invitada.

Dulce: ¿Otra? ya pasaron todos los conocidos ¿Verdad Karen?

Karen: -Con un portapapeles que contiene los nombres de todos los que han entrado al CS- Todos menos **JKL **que vino aquí en el episodio 2.

Amargo: Es nueva.

Agridulce: ¡No puede ser! -Empieza a saltar de alegría- Este es el capítulo 5 y tenemos la maravillosa sorpresa de tener a otra invitada que estará en el chat show.

Amargo: Démosle una cálida bienvenida a ¡**Neko360XD**! -Un arpa, una flauta dulce y un triángulo comienzan a sonar dando la sensación de escuchar música del paraíso, mas confeti cae del cielo debido a que Dulce reventó una de los gigantes globos con su escopeta, Agridulce tiene otra escopeta en mano e introduce en la boquilla del arma una hortensia y dispara llevando la flor al techo del estudio y sus pétalos caen delicadamente, este proceso se repitió varias veces y lo hace libremente ya que Flippy se fue un momento-

**Neko: Holaaaaaaa a todos los de HTF como están?**

HTF: Artos de estar aquí**.**

**Neko: Bueno, aquí vienen las preguntas.**

HTF: Ya nos acostumbramos... un poco...****

Neko: Flaky ¿te gusta Flippy? 

Flaky: -Abre los ojos de la impresión ya que no se esperaba esa pregunta, se sonroja, mira a Flippy de reojo y comienza a temblar- ¿Yo?... Este... bu-bueno...

Dulce: -Da un suspiro hondo- Esto es una pérdida de tiempo -Toma aire- ¡SI! ¡A FLAKY LE GUSTA FLIPPY Y FIN DE LA HISTORIA!

**Neko: Flaky ¿Le puedes dar un abrazo a Flippy?**

Dulce empuja a Flaky quien está muerta de vergüenza, Flippy al ver que se acercan se levanta y sonríe cálidamente, la oji rosa acerca más a Flaky y se aleja, al ver esto el peli verde se acerca y abraza a Flaky que esta roja pero no puede evitar sonreír tímidamente y corresponder el abrazo.****

Neko: Nutty, come tantos dulces que te hagan reventar.

Vemos a un Feliz Nutty en frente de una montaña de dulces de todos tipos, desde chicle de varias sabores, bastones de caramelo, bloques de arequipe, bombones, chocolatinas, pastelillos, paletitas, helado, tarros de nutella, manzanas acarameladas (Si, cuando se trata de fruta con caramelo si se lo come), maní con chocolate, galletas tanto de avena, como de chispas de fresa, limón, vainilla y chocolate, Nutty come todo a una velocidad sorprendente, desenvuelve todo rápidamente y desaparece el dulce en su cavidad vocal como si tuviera un agujero negro en su interior, su abdomen se empieza a expandir, sus piernas y brazos también, todo su cuerpo crece lentamente a medida que el joven traga y traga y traga y traga, ahora es como una enorme masa de carne, tiene una chocolatina en mano, trata de comérsela pero aquel chocolate se niega a viajar por su garganta, un sonido se oye y rebota por todo el lugar, luego "¡Bum!" todo Nutty a desaparecido en frente de todos y su único rastro son sangre, tripas y dulce a medio digerir.****

**Neko: Disco Bear, canta una canción**

_¿Por qué me arrastro a tus pies?  
¿Por qué me doy tanto a ti?  
Y ¿por qué no pido nunca,  
nada a cambio para mí?_

¿Por qué me quedo callado,  
cuando me sabes herir?  
con todos esos reproches  
que no merezco de ti

¿Por qué en la cama doy vueltas  
mientras tu finjes dormir?  
Pero si quieres, yo quiero  
y no consigo fingir

Te has convertido en la punta  
que clava mis sentimientos,  
te has convertido en la sombra  
más triste de mis lamentos.

Pero resulta que yo,  
sin ti no sé lo que hacer,  
a veces me desahogo,  
me desespero porque...

Tú eres el grave problema  
que yo no sé resolver  
y acabo siempre en tus brazos  
cuando me quieres tener.

Tú eres el grave problema  
que yo no sé resolver  
y acabo siempre en tus brazos  
cuando me quieres tener.

(Nota: La canción se llama **Desahogo** y es de **Roberto Carlos**, canción fue lanzada en 1981 en el disco "Ese tipo soy yo")

Dulce: Típico Disco Bear, todo sabíamos que cantarías una canción de los ochenta.****

Neko: Flippy, ¿qué se siente que casi todos aprecien más a Fliqpy que a ti?

Flippy: ¡Pésimo!, es como que todos amen a tu peor enemigo y justamente eso pasa, pero creo que debo acostumbrarme porque lo que todos quieren es muerte y torturas sin compasión de nosotros.

Varios de los HTF empezaron a llorar.

Dulce: Dios, que bebitos.****

Neko: Fliqpy, Mata a Lammy de una manera tan cruel que no pueda dormir (fan del Gore :3)

Dulce: Mejor vallan a la sala de torturas.

**(Creo que es algo violento, a si que si eres sensible sáltate esta parte)**

En una sala amplia de paredes blancas igual que el piso de cerámica con muchas luces que iluminan perfectamente el lugar, hay muchas mesas con diversos aparatos de torturas, Lammy tiene ambas manos atadas juntas con una soga que esta sujeta a una cadena que cuelga del techo, a su lado Mr. Pickles esta amarrado de cabeza, Fliqpy se acerca con paso lento, sonriendo ampliamente mostrando sus colmillos.

Toma de una mesa una pistola eléctrica, apunta a Lammy y dispara dándole un horrible dolor a la chica quien grita al sentir la descarga eléctrica viajando por su cuerpo, el peliverde toma un bisturí, se acerca a la joven que empieza a forcejear sin resultado, Fliqpy toma fuertemente su mentón para que se quede quieta, acerca el bisturí a su ojo izquierdo y Lammy cierra los ojos instintivamente pero eso no impide el cometido de Fliqpy que hunde el instrumento en la suave carne de la joven, atraviesa su parpado y su globo ocular, ella solo tiende a gritar pidiendo que se detenga, pero el hace caso omiso a los gritos agudos, apoya el objeto filoso en el final de la boca de la muchacha y lo introduce para moverlo lentamente hasta la barbilla, dejando que la sangre empape la ropa de la peli morada, Fliqpy se levanta y camina hacia una mesa, toma un alambre de púas, Lammy abre su ojo del susto muerde la soga que mantiene sus muñecas unidas desesperada por irse, pero siente que se le escapa el aire cuando el peliverde le da un rodillazo en la boca del estomago, acto seguido el enrolla en alambre alrededor de su cuello sin mucha fuerza para no provocar grandes daños pero si que mucha sangre brote de las heridas, otro trozo de alambre lo enrolla fuertemente en el tobillo derecho de la muchacha provocándole un gran dolor, a pesar de que siente su cuello frágil grita pidiendo ayuda a su amigo de al lado, , pero el peluche no se mueve en lo absoluto.

Fliqpy usando el alambre le arranco la carne a su pie dejando solamente el hueso, todo l piso blanco se tiñe de rojo, en este momento con una sierra corta la pierna ya herida desde la rodilla, Lammy grita de dolor, pide piedad, que se detenga, todo sin resultados, su pierna ya se encuentra en el suelo, el peli verde sujeta el miembro como un mazo y con este golpea violentamente la joven, su ropa se llena cada vez mas de sangre, y el gran trozo de carne es muy duro, lastima su espalda y su cabeza siente un terrible dolor al ser golpeado con la ex parte de su cuerpo, Fliqpy la golpea fuertemente en el estomago provocando que vomite, el lanza la pierna a un lado y busca unas agujas, Lammy esta aterrada pero ya le duele la garganta de tanto gritar, Fliqpy introduce agujas en sus brazos atravesándolos por completos, son unas enormes agujas que sobresalen de sus brazos, estas se bañan de sangre y dejan caer gotas al suelo, ahora el peliverde ubica otra aguja bastante larga en una de las mejillas de Lammy y llega hasta la otra mejilla, ella escupe algo de sangre que esta empezando a invadir su boca, la mirada asesina se mantiene sobre su cuerpo, el se mueve y vuelve con un martillo, usando el lado de las tenazas golpea el tórax de la peli morada, y con algo de fuerza tuerce una costilla hacia afuera, la vuelve a golpear pero de un costado, se nota que ha Lammy le esta complicando respirar, el dolor es terrible y el frio le llega a los huesos literalmente, sus muñecas ya no responden, están muertas por la falta de sangre, azules y frías, todo su cuerpo sufre y todo a su alrededor se volvió rojo, un color que ya la esta mareando, sus lagrimas también son rojas y llegan hasta la aguja que se encuentra en sus mejillas ardiéndole la herida debido a lo salado de sus propias lagrimas, su cuello esta bastante desgarrado, Fliqpy se posiciona de tras de ella y le propina un martillazo en la columna a la altura del busto y otro a la altura del inicio de las caderas, la zona baja del cuerpo de Lammy solamente se sostiene por la carne que queda mientras ella cuelga de sus brazos, llora amargamente y grita por el dolor, Fliqpy decide acabar todo.

Fliqpy busca una sierra eléctrica, se acerca lentamente y se pone delante de ella, Enciende la mortal arma y de un rapido movimiento le Corta los brazos a Lammy haciéndola caer fuertemente contra el duro suelo lleno de sangre mientras mas sangre cae sobre su cuerpo ya que sus brazos derraman aquel liquido vital, Lammy ya se encuentra débil por la perdida de sangre, Fliqpy la voltea boca arriba sin ninguna delicadeza logrando solo mover la parte superior de su cuerpo ya que el movimiento brusco la separo al fin de sus caderas, antes de que muera por la perdida de sangre el peli verde la atraviesa verticalmente con la cierra empezando por sus caderas y terminando en su cabeza.

Flaky: Fliqpy es-esta demorando mucho.

Sniffles: Y no se ha oído ningún grito.

Amargo: la sala de torturas tiene una puerta y paredes bastantes gruesas y esta lejos para no oír ningún grito, no queremos tener pesadillas.

Toothy: Cuando Fliqpy termine con lammy seguiremos nosotros.

Dulce: No, Cuando el salga mucha agua fría le caerá encima haciéndolo reaccionar.

**Neko: Cuddles, dale un beshito a... *redoble de tambores* **

Karen: -jalándose el pelo- ¡Cuanto suspenso!

**Neko: ¡Karen!**

Karen: -Esta arrodillada y jalándose el cabello, cuando escucha su nombre se sonroja violentamente debido a la vergüenza- ¿yo? pe-pe-pe-pe-pero...

Giggles: ¡Hey! Cuddles es MI novio -Un elefante le cae encima-

Cuddles: ¡Giggles!

Sniffles: ¿Que rayos?

Dulce: Karen, dale, besa a Cuddles.

Karen: veras... es que yo...

Cuddles: Tengo novia.

Dulce: ¡Dios santo! Cuddles bésala, es mejor que si te hicieran hacer yaoi.

El rubio al escuchar eso decide acercarse a Karen y tomarla de los hombros para darle un beso que dura segundos, cuando se separan Cuddles se aleja un poco de la chica que ahora se encuentra en roja de vergüenza, ella solo se dirige a su cómodo sillón rojo para descansar de todo.

Dulce: ¿Tanto drama por un beso?

Amargo: -Se cruza de brazos- A ver, tu besa a alguien.

Dulce: ¡No lo are! y no puedes obligarme.

Amargo: ¿Ves? Tu igual haces drama.

Agridulce: -Con unos audífonos de orejeras esponjosas como el cabello de Cuddles de HTF caricatura, un tazón de gelatina de manzana y un reloj despertador de Petunia HTF caricatura- Gracias por venir **Neko360XD, **esperamos que sigas viniendo.

Amargo: ¡Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo! gracias por estar en este chat show.

Todos los globos explotan al mismo tiempo dejando caer todo el confeti, Agridulce reparte el gran pastel de chocolate y gorros de fiesta, fuegos artificiales de distintos colores son lanzados al cielo y la música empieza a sonar a todo volumen.

**Nota:**

**Necesito su cooperación, como este es mi primer fic, quisiera saber si ustedes creen que debo cambiar la categoría a M por la violencia y el Gore, además de poner que también de tema tiene "Horror" y no solamente "Humor", agradecería que me ayudaran ya que estoy indecisa con el tema.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	6. Continuamos

**Nota: Los personajes de HTF no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a Mondo media minishow.**

**Nota 2: El personaje Samy tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de ****S-S-C-F-F-S** **y tengo autorización directa del dueño para utilizar al personaje.**

**Nota 3: Los personajes Dulce, Agridulce, Amargo y Karen me pertenecen.**

Todos están mirando al techo, algunos divertidos, como casi todos los HTF y otros preocupados, como nuestros anfitriones, la razón de esto es porque Dulce se esta agarrando de una biga que atraviesa todo el lugar a 14 metros de altura, y Splendid esta volando al lado de ella.

Dulce: -Abrazando la biga- ¡Splendid! ¡No es gracioso! ¡Bájame ahora!

Splendid: -la mira divertido y con una sonrisa maliciosa- Si nos liberas a todos.

Dulce: ¡No puedo!

Splendid: No mientas, tu puedes sacarnos a todos.

Dulce: ¡Te digo la verdad!

Splendid: Deja de mentir

Dulce: ¿Crees que me gusta estar aquí? ¡Yo también soy prisionera! no puedo hacer nada, solo sigo ordenes, no debo dejarlos salir, pero tampoco puedo salir yo.

Splendid: -Frunce el ceño- No te creo.

Dulce: ¡Es enserio!

Agridulce: ¡Splendid! ¡Por favor bájala!

Amargo: ¡Ella no los trajo aquí! ¡Nosotros solo seguimos ordenes!

Splendid: ¡¿De quien?!

Karen: ¡De "Lluvisna"!

Splendid: ¡¿Quien es ella?!

Karen: ¡Larga historia! ¡Pero por favor baja a Sweety!

Splendid: -Suspira y ve a Dulce- ¿De verdad también están atrapados?

Dulce: A mi también me han hecho retos, y pueden hacerlo, yo los tengo que cumplir, estoy obligada, y yo los obligo a ustedes por obligación mía, ¿No crees que ya me hubiera largado hace tiempo?

Splendid: Bueno, les creo -Desciende-

Dulce: ¡Splendid! ¡Bájame!

Splendid: ¡Igual creo que necesitas un tiempo allá arriba!

Dulce: ¡SPLENDIIIID!

Samy: -Viendo a Amargo- ¿Como la bajaran?

Amargo: Creo... que deberíamos dejarla allá arriba un rato, no morirá a menos que caiga y ella es aferra muy bien a las cosas.

Karen: Pero cuando baje estará muy molesta con nosotros por no bajarla.

Amargo: Le diremos que teníamos que empezar el Show, ¡Que pase **WolfyAney**!

Dulce: ¡Hey! ¡Bájenme!

**Llega una chica de 16 años ojos bicolor -el derecho negro y el izquierdo blanco- vestida con un traje de maid con unas calcetas rayadas hasta las rodillas y una botas militar**

**WolfyAney****: Hola, ya vine -sonríe- **

Agridulce: ¡Bienvenida! ¡No pierdas tiempo! ¡Has todo lo que quieras!

**WolfyAney****: Gracias agridulce por la comida -se inclina-**

Agridulce: No fue nada, ese traje te queda bien.

**WolfyAney****: Hoy quiero que Amargo le de comer a mi pequeño kerberos .**

Amargo: ¿Kerberos? díganme que es un cachorrito.

Samy: Mejor que sea un Pitbull.

Dulce: -Puede escuchar todo- Díganme que es un oso pardo.

**WolfyAney****: -se acerca a Amargo y le da una bolsa que tienes unas extrañas algas, luego se pone al centro del lugar y con la mano izquierda saca algo que resulta ser una pokeball- kerberos sal -de la pokeball sale un gyarados que choca con el techo de lo enorme que esta-**

Amargo: -Viendo hacia arriba- Oh-oh

Agridulce: -Se arrodilla y mira al techo- ¡Como es posible! ¡Yo busque por 2 años rastros de algún pokemon y no encontré ni un miserable caterpie!

Dulce: -Viendo al pokemon- ¡Hey! ¡Kerberos! ¡Acércate! -El pokemon la ignora- Vamos, no quiero quedarme aquí.

**WolfyAney****: deben saber que el es un dragón marítimo chino, es territorial y si alguien se acerca a su "espacio" no dudara en matarlos jajaja -ríe como villana-**

Mientras ríe unos rayos truenos y rayos cruzan por el cielo.

Karen: -De tras de su sillón- ¿Co-como es posible? el hombre del clima dijo que estaría soleado.

Samy: Casi siempre se equivocan.

**WolfyAney****: Amargo, le debes dar de comer directamente en la boca **

Amargo: Rayos...

**WolfyAney****: si lo haces bien cofcofysiguesconvidacofcof te daré una recompensa -le guiña el ojo-**

Dulce: ¡Hermano! ¡Parece que ya conquistas chicas!

Amargo: ¡Tu cállate!

Dulce: ¡Lo are si me bajas!

Amargo: ¡Mejor grita lo que quieras!

El pelinegro se acerca mas al pokemos, este se inclina quedándose viendo a los ojos, el chico levanta las algas para dar el mensaje de que planea darle de comer, el animal abre la boca y Amargo se cubre la nariz debido a un olor fuerte a pescado, deja las algas en la lengua de la serpiente marina y esta cierra su boca y levanta la cabeza.

Amargo: -Dando la espalda al pokemon- ¡Lo hice! -En ese momento el gyarados muerde la parte superior de su cuerpo dejando sus piernas en el suelo-

**WolfyAney****: Petunia haz unos pequeños peluches de Flippy, fliqpy y Flaky por favor -pone sus manos en forma de suplica-**

Petunia: Tienes suerte de que entre a una clase para crear peluches, pero necesito las herramientas y objetos para hacerlos -Una caja cae del cielo y aterriza a su lado-

Karen: En esa caja esta todo lo que necesitas, ahora ve a otra sala y regresa cuando hayas terminado.

Petunia levanta la caja sin ningún problema y se va del lugar a armar los peluches.

**WolfyAney****: Y los demás hagan una alberca para que mi kerberos este tranquilo.**

Muchos materiales de construcción caen del cielo y aplastan a Cuddles, Disco Bear y Russell.

Samy: Yo no pertenezco aquí, a si que no tengo que trabajar -Se relaja en su sillón que es verde a diferencia de los otros-

Agridulce: Resulta que firmaron un contrato para que seas parte del CS hasta que te pidan de regreso -le muestra el contrato-

Samy: Rayos, ¿Quien se atreve a firmar esto sin mi consentimiento?

Agridulce: Alguien, necesitamos que nos ayudes, y por estar aquí si mueres revives.

Samy: -Suspira- Bien -toma una pala-

Todos empiezan a trabajar, Lumpy levanta una tabla con clavos, cuando voltea golpea a Mime dejándolo clavado a la tabla (escena extraída del episodio "The Wrong Side of the Tracks").

Dulce: ¡Lumpyyyy! ¡Estúpido idiota! ¡Torpe de pacotilla! ¡Matasteis a Mime!

Lumpy: ¡No es verdad!

Dulce: ¡Mira la bendita tabla!

Lumpy: -Se voltea para ver a su espalda pero como tiene la tabla sobre su hombro esta se gira con el- ¡No hay nada! -Sigue caminando.

Cuddles, Russell, Disco Bear y Amargo reviven y se ponen a trabajar.

Lumpy esta cavando junto con Samy, cada vez que el cava lanza la tierra a samy, ella no sabe que pasa ya que esta ambos están dándose la espalda, Lumpy continua, de a poco Samy desaparece en una montaña de tierra.

Petunia regresa con los peluches y se los entrega a **WolfyAney**, cuando va a ayudar a Handy una pala se clava en su cabeza, Lumpy se acerca y toma la pala para seguir trabajando.

Lumpy esta anivelando el cemento, al terminar admira su trabajo perfecto, sonríe, camina en busca de su almuerzo que dejo al otro lado, al ir a buscarlo pisa el cemento dejando sus huellas.

Giggles le pide a Lumpy las baldosas para la alberca, cuando el chico regresa se tropieza con un martillo y todas las baldosas le caen encima a Giggles.

Nutty esta subiendo una escalera para salir a buscar la manguera, pero Lumpy toma la escalera dejándolo caer al suelo, Lumpy lleva las escaleras al otro lado de la alberca y las sube, cuando esta arriba, toma la escalera y se va.

Después de retirar el cadáver de Nutty, Agridulce le pide a Lumpy que traiga la manguera, el chico hace caso, regresa con lo pedido y se lo entrega a la rubia, ella la pone dentro pero no hay agua, se la acerca a la cara intentando ver algo anormal, Lumpy mira a su lado encontrándose con una moneda, cuando va a buscarla retira su pie que pisaba la manguera evitando el paso de agua, cuando esto ocurre el agua llega con fuerza hasta el rostro de Agridulce quien cae a la alberca.

Por fin se termino el trabajo, se limpio todo rastro de sangre y el pokemon disfruta del agua.

Karen: Esta lista -Se le acerca- Necesitamos que nos des algo de dinero para pagar los gastos.

**WolfyAney****: -hecha una bola de humo y desaparece-**

Karen: Bueno... este, la siguiente es una de las mejores, aquella que entretiene, una gran seguidora, un aplauso para ¡**XFantasy-chanX****! -**Todos aplauden menos Dulce por obvias razones-

**XFantasy-chanX****: Hola a todos de nuevo! Gracias por la gran entrada me siento querida y alagada :') *se quita una lagrima* **

Dulce: Ooooo, que tierna, oye ¿Me puedes bajar?

**XFantasy-chanX****: Ejem, bueno, empecemos.**

Dulce: ¡Dejen de ignorarme!

**XFantasy-chanX****: Splendid, Yo dije que me gustabas un poco, eso no dice que sea fan tuya (e-e)**

Splendid: oh - envuelto en un aura deprimente-

**XFantasy-chanX****: Pero ya que lo pienso... **

Splendid: ¿Que cosa?

**XFantasy-chanX****: Podría decirse que si, soy una fan tuya u.u pero no de las locas fangirls que dan miedo o.o porque en verdad asustan...**

Splendid: ¡Que bien! y tienes razón, de esas dan miedo.

**XFantasy-chanX****: Splendont, Pues también podría decirse que soy fan tuya, con la explicación que le di a did.**

Splendid: -Se cruza de brazos, mira al suelo y susurra- ese idiota.

Splendont: Pues, gracias.

**XFantasy-chanX****: Y pues ya que estamos con esto de cantar... Canta talk dirty de jason derulo con Splendid :D**

Amargo: Vayan al Karaoke, alternen las estrofas.

Ambos Súper héroes suben al escenario y todos se cubren los oídos por temor.

Splendont:

_Get jazzy on 'em, I'm that flight that you get on, international  
First class seat on my lap girl, riding comfortable  
'Cause I know what the girl them need, New York to Haiti  
I got lipstick stamps on my passport, make it hard to leave_

Splendid:

_Been around the world, don't speak the language  
But your booty don't need explaining  
All I really need to understand is  
Will you talk dirty to me?  
Talk dirty to me  
Talk dirty to me  
Talk dirty to me_

Splendont:

_Get jazzy on 'em, you know the words to my songs  
No habla inglés  
Our conversations ain't long  
But you know what it is  
I know what the girl them want, London to Taiwan  
I got lipstick stamps on my passport  
I think I need a new one_

Splendid:

_Been around the world, don't speak the language  
But your booty don't need explaining  
All I really need to understand is  
Will you talk dirty to me?  
Talk dirty to me  
Talk dirty to me  
Talk dirty to me_

Splendont:

_Uno, met a friend in Rio  
Dos, she was all on me-o  
Tres, we could ménage à three-o  
Cuatro, oh (2 Chainz!)_

Splendid:_  
Dos Cadenas, close to genius  
Sold out arenas, you can suck my penis  
Get with arenas, guns on deck (Deck)  
Chest to chest, tongue on neck (Neck)  
International oral sex  
Every picture I take, I pose a threat  
Boat or jet, what do you expect?  
Her pussy so good I bought her a pet  
Anyway, every day I'm trying to get to it  
Got her saved in my phone under "Big Booty"  
Anyway, every day I'm trying to get to it  
Got her saved in my phone under "Big Booty"_

Splendont:

_Been around the world, don't speak the language  
But your booty don't need explaining  
All I really need to understand is  
Will you talk dirty to me?  
Talk dirty to me, yeah yeah  
Talk dirty to me, talk to me  
Talk dirty to me, oh yeah, get jazzy on her (What? I don't understand)_

Cuando terminan de cantar, miran al publico, todos están sangrando por los oídos.

**-2 MINUTOS DESPUES-**

**XFantasy-chanX****: Flippy, ¿alguna vez has tenido pensamientos pervertidos de Flaky (e.e)**

Flippy: -Se sonroja levemente- No.

**XFantasy-chanX****: Sniffles, crea una maquina que demuestre si Flippy esta diciendo  
la verdad o no.**

Dulce: ¡Todo lo que crea Sniffles termina asesinando a alguien!

Flippy: ¡Sniffles espera! ¡Esta bien! la verdad es que -Agacha la cabeza avergonzado- algunas veces.

Todos menos Flaky: Ooooohhhh.

Dulce: -Acostada boca arriba con las manos en la nuca, sobre la biga- No me sorprende, es humano, y especialmente, es hombre, hasta las mujeres hacen eso.

**XFantasy-chanX****: Shifty, ok, aquí mis respuestas:  
1. Solo tengo un hermano que es mayor que yo, y ayer se fue de viaje por un mes (:'(**

Lifty/Dulce: entonces eres la menor.

**XFantasy-chanX****: 2. Mis personajes favoritos son Flippy, Flaky, Splendid y Lifty.**

Shifty: Creo que se te olvido un detalle, y ese es mi nombre en tu lista de favoritos.

**XFantasy-chanX****: Y por ultimo la 3 *saca una pistola y le apunta en la cabeza* esas cosas no se preguntan, entendido?**

Shifty: -Algo nervioso- Hee, Tranquila, no es para tanto.

Dulce: ¡Mátalo! ¡Igual revive en dos minutos!

Shifty: ¡Tu cállate!

Dulce: ¡Oblígame! -Casi se cae, se sujeta mas fuertemente a la biga-

Karen: Creo que no fue buena idea dejarla allá arriba.

Amargo: Esta molestando con palabras, pero solo debemos ignorarla.

**XFantasy-chanX****: Lifty, ya que dije que eres uno de mis personajes favoritos... **

Lifty: Acabas de decirlo hace un rato.

**XFantasy-chanX****: *lo abraza y le da un beso en la frente* si Shifty te hace algo malo de nuevo, avísame para enterrarle la navaja de Fliqpy en la cabeza.**

Lifty: -Sonríe y la abraza- Me encantan las personas como tu.

Agridulce: -Mordiéndose el pulgar- Desde cuando Lifty.

**XFantasy-chanX****: Giggles, me haces el favor de pegarle a Shifty en la entrepierna?**

Giggles: Usualmente soy pacifista pero -sonríe- como es favor, puedo hacer una excepción.

Shifty empieza a correr mientras Giggles lo persigue, esto ocurre mientras Dulce lo ve divertida.

Dulce: Jajaja ¡Dale Giggles! ¡Alcánzalo! jajaja ¡Aahh! -De tanto moverse a causa de la risa termino cayéndose, pero sobrevive ya que termina encima de Shifty- Auch.

Shifty: Bájate de mi -Dulce se levanta y arregla un poco su ropa-

la peli rosa aprovecha que el ladrón esta quieto para acercársele y darle una patada fuerte donde mas le duele a los hombres (y no hablo ni del orgullo ni del ego) todos los de genero masculino hacen una expresión de dolor, el peliverde solo puede estar en posición fetal haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ocultar su agonía.

Dulce: Giggles... Parecieras que tienes experiencia en este arte de patear.

Giggles: Si, es verdad, Disco Bear lo sabe mejor que nadie.

**XFantasy-chanX****: Eso es todo por ahora :) adiós, y gracias a todos!**

Dulce: Hasta luego, Ahora, -Mira a Splendid- ¿Tienes algo que decirme?

Splendid: Si, que volverás al techo -Vuela y toma a la peliverde rápidamente provocando que a ella se le callera la boina, mientras patalea por liberarse grita locamente.

**-5 MINUTOS DESPUES-**

Dulce esta encima de la biga, sentada, amordazada y amarrada de manos y pies.

Splendid: Creo que eso bastara.

Agridulce: ¿No fue mucho?, ella no es un animal.

Amargo: No, pero se parece, déjala un rato quiero estar tranquilo.

Samy: Oigan, ¿Puedo presentar a los siguientes?

Karen: claro.

Samy: Ahora, aquí vienen los mejores excluyendo al clon de Fliqpy, ¡**S-S-C-F-F-S****!... **Wao, se sintió extraño presentarlos.

**Aparecen junto con los demás, un pelinegro de ojos amarillos. Viste una chaqueta negra, por dentro una camisa negra sin mangas, con un pantalón negro con toques amarillos.**

**Selly: ¿y tu eres...?**

**?: Soy Tommy.**

Agridulce/Amargo/Karen: Hola

**Frippy: pues, bienvenido.**

Samy: -Levanta la mano- Hola Tommy.

**Friqpy: Tommy... *le mira con odio***

**Tommy: Friqpy... *le mira igual***

**Todos: ...**

Samy: -Los mira y sonríe- Creo que habrá pelea... Un momento... ¡¿Me están reemplazando?!

**Selly: Se armo. Giggles, te ves linda con negro.**

Giggles: Gracias, pero nada de lo que digan hará que me guste el negro.

**Selly: Dulce y Karen jamás pensé que les gustaría chespirito. :")**

Karen: Lo veo desde que tengo memoria -sonríe nostálgicamente-

**Selly: Splendid you're a sexy militar* **

Splendid: Pues muchas gracias -arrogante-

**Selly: Flippy no te lo tomes a mal pero...**

Amargo: Cuando alguien empieza con esa frase, prepárense para ser ofendidos.

**Selly: Eres muy suave... (en el sentido perver...)**

Todos se miran confundidos.

Flippy: ¿Muy suave? -Mira a Karen, pero solo encoje los hombros-

Samy: Se refiere a que en toda la cara tienes escrito "Pasivo" o "Uke"

Todos los HTF se miran aun mas confundidos mientras los anfitriones ríen un poco ya que si saben a lo que se refieren.

**Selly: Cuddles ¡buena acrobacia! *le da un conejo***

Cuddles: -Mira al conejo- Es lindo -le acaricia la cabeza-

Giggles: Es muy lindo -También lo acaricia- Me recuerda un poco a ti, como eras conejo antes de venir aquí.

**Selly: Agridulce ¿acaso usted tuvo un oscuro pasado? (:'0)**

Agridulce: ¿Yo?... Bueno, en parte si, porque cuando tenia 6 años decidí vivir con los topos, pase 2 años bajo tierra y todo era súper oscuro.

**Selly: Samy (*emocion nivel dios*) **

Samy: ¿Yo? genial, ya me van a tratar como un personaje.

**Selly: Esto... ¿quien te gusta? Y señale quien es. Además que piensa de Sniffles. (7w7)**

Samy: Nadie -Con las manos tras la espalda-

Karen: -Susurra- Mentira...

Samy: y sobre Sniffles, se lo que piensas, pero solo lo considero un buen chico.

Sniffles: por favor entiendan -Mira a Shifty y a Truffles-

**Selly: Sniffles, se quieren, se besan. (C":)**

Sniffles: ¡¿Tu también?! no fastidien.

Dulce: -Ya no esta amordazada- Se besan, sus bocas.

Sniffles: ¡Cállate Sweety!

Dulce: No quiero, y no me puedes hacer nada, estoy muy lejos de tu alcance.

Splendid: ¿Como rayos te quitasteis la cinta?

Dulce: tengo mis trucos.

**F: Nutty pues... pues... ¡tu mama es hombre!**

Nutty no presto ni pisca de atención porque esta muy concentrado en comer un trozo de pastel con leche condensada.

**F: Splendont ¿le gusta alguien?**

Splendont: No.

**F: Mime me conto un... pelinegro... que le gusta alguien..**

El mimo mira a Amargo esperando una respuesta.

Amargo: A mi no me mires.

**Selly: ¿quien le gusta minecraft? *)0(***

HTF: ¿Que es eso?

Amargo y Agridulce levantan las manos.

karen: A mi no me gusta.

**Flippy: Toothy... y ¿como le fue con Selly? **

Toothy: Pues, bien, nos fue bien.

**Claro: *gruñe***

Samy: Creo que alguien siente celos.

**Selly: Amargo... dice Frippy que le caes bien...**

**Frippy: yo no dije eso.. *mira de reojo a sombra***

**Sombra: 77**

Samy: Misterios por aquí, misterios por allá -Señala a Sombra-

Amargo: -Se encoje de hombros- Bueno, si les agrado o no, es decisión suya.

**Selly: Pop... yo creí que la había matado.. buee. **

Pop: A mi no me confundan con Fliqpy, no soy asesino, nunca he matado a nadie.

Samy: Excepto a Cub por ser un idiota.

**Selly: ¿Que se siente saber que es un mal padre?**

Pop: Se siente mal, saber que no puedes cuidar adecuadamente a tu único hijo, y puede que por eso el te odie en el futuro.

**Selly: Petunia si descifras por que Samy le hace "bullying" a Friqpy y èl a ella te doy... *saca un vestido de diamantes a prueba de manchas* esto... (puedes hacer de detective...)**

Petunia: -Admira el hermoso vestido- Lo are, pero necesito tiempo.

**Selly: Fliqpy ¿que ganas con la sangre? Es como el agua... bueno casi...**

Flippy: según el, es relajante...

Dulce: Si quiere relajarse que mejor haga yoga.

**Selly: Lammy y Truffles no se si es una ofensa... o son malos actores... :fry:**

Lammy/Truffles: -Agachan la cabeza- No sabemos actuar...

**Selly: Samy (de nuevo) me dijo un uke que te cae muuuuy bien Tommy. (A quien no. Con esa personalidad.)**

Samy: Pero... Acabo de conocerlo...

**Frippy: Que coincidencia que a Shifty le guste una castaña con vestido rojo. *mira a karen* y.. * mira a Shifty* ¿cuando te la violas?**

Todo el lugar queda inundado de un silencio incomodo, Shifty abre la boca para hablar pero lo interrumpen antes de que cualquier sonido salga de su garganta.

Dulce: ¡NI LO PIENSES LADRON *****!

Amargo: ¡Hey hermana! cuida tu lengua.

**S: puedo..**

**F: no. **

**S: *agacha la cabeza* (;-;)**

**F: Samy baila "Luka Luka Night Fever" **

Karen: Hora de bailar -Saca un control de quien sabe donde, oprime un botón y una gran parte

del suelo da un giro quedando en una pista de baile y una gran pantalla.

Samy: ¿Que es eso?

Amargo: La pista de baile.

Didco Bear: ¿Se puede alquilar?

Dulce: ¡Solo para retos!

Samy: -Se cruza de brazos- ¿y la pantalla?

Karen: En esa pantalla transmitiremos el video "Vocaloid - Luka Luka Night Fever Dance" para que tu puedas imitarlo.

Dulce: ¡Agri! tu la acompañas, ponte la falda amarilla.

Agridulce: -Mira al techo- ¡De acuerdo!

Despues de rogar un poco, un cambio de ropa, un golpe hacia Shifty bien merecido por parte de Samy, todo esta listo para comenzar.

Karen: recuerden que es de 4 minutos aproximados el video.

Samy: ¿No pueden cortarlo?

Amargo: No -La música empieza.

En la pantalla aparecen 2 chicas con falditas de distinto color, la música sube volumen, empiezan a bailar y Agridulce junto con Samy imitan a las chicas con gran destreza segun el color de falda que tienen, Karen pareciera tararear la canción, todos miran el video y luego a las chicas esperando a que algo salga mal. 2 minutos, y aunque ellas no lo hagan a la perfección se mueven con destreza, movimientos de brazos, cambio de lugares, el baile continua. El video termina, todos aplauden mientras tanto Samy como Agridulce se ven cansadas... Mas Agridulce.

Agridulce: -En el suelo- Me duelen las piernas.

Samy: -Respirando un poco agitada- yo solo quiero agua -Va en busca de agua-

Amargo: Bueno, todo debe regresar a la normalidad -Oprime un botón del control y todo el lugar da una vuelta volviendo a ser el suelo de siempre, pero se le olvido algo.

Karen: Agridulce...

Amargo: -Abre los ojos como platos- ¡Rayos! ahora debe de estar muerta.

Dulce: ¡Eres idiota!

Amargo: ¡Y tu adoptada!

Dulce: ¡No es cierto! ¡Tu vienes del lechero!

Amargo: ¡¿Que dijisteis?!

Dulce: ¡Que nacisteis gracias al lechero!

Samy: Oh, que fuerte -Mira a Karen- ¿Es verdad lo que se dicen?

karen: No, simplemente pelean, Amargo no puede venir del lechero porque sino Sweety estaría en la misma situación porque son mellizos.

Samy: ¿Enserio? no parecen...

Karen: Por eso las discusiones...

**F: Karen besa a tu amor platònico.**

Karen: ¿Q-que?

Samy: Aprovecha Karen.

Karen se pone muy roja, de inmediato se pone demasiado blanca, cierra los ojos y cae al suelo.

Shifty: -Viendo a Karen- ¿Que paso?

Amargo: Se desmayo...

**Selly: Cuddles con el conejo que le di, intente reproducirlo. (Tomando en cuenta que es macho...)**

Cuddles: -Con el conejo en brazos- Necesitaría una coneja.

Dulce: Entonces ve a casar conejas.

Amargo: Tiene razón -Le da a Cuddles un sombrero de zafarí y una red- Anda a casar conejos -lo empuja a la salida- Creo que tardara un rato.

**Selly: Splendont me debes un reto. **

Splendont: si es verdad.

Dulce: ¡Me dejasteis con el reto pendiente! ¡E igual Fliqpy!

**Selly: Paga. **

Splendont: -Saca una billetera y toma 5 billetes de 20000- ¿Sera suficiente?

**F: Flippy y si te presto a Friqpy. **

Flippy: No creo que deba.

Samy: ¡Nooo! ¡No lo aceptes Flippy! ¡Por lo que mas quieras!

**F: (: 3) hara tus mandados o cualquier cosa. **

Flippy: eso me convenció.

Samy: ¡NOOO! ¡Pensé que me libraría! -Ataca un sillón para descargar su ira, todo el relleno sale volando por todos lados.

Flippy: -Mira a Samy- Tal vez mejor lo rechazo...

**F: Muy tarde *le entrega a Friqpy* **

Friqpy: ¡Hey!

**F: además no muerde. Es muy tierno con los demás.. menos con Samy. **

Dulce: Juro que no nos dimos cuenta -sarcasmo-

Toothy: Esta fastidiando mucho.

Dulce: Si te molesto ven aquí y dímelo en la cara.

Toothy: -Calculando la altura con la vista- Me-mejor no me arriesgo.

**F: Giggles huele a un puerco-espìn muuuy de cerca.**

Giggles: -Un puercoespín se le cerca caminando y lo toma pero se lastima con las púas y lo deja caer- Lo siento señor espín -Lo toma de nuevo pero con mas cuidado y se pone a olerlo cerca pero sin tocar las púas, el animal al sentir que le invaden el espacio activa sus mecanismo de defensa y lanza un montón de púas a la cara de la chica- ¡Ahh! -La peli rosada deja caer al animal de púas y este aprovecha a escapar-¡Ayuda!

Cuddles: -Entra con una conejita gris con manchas cafés- Regrese -Mira a su novia- ¡Giggles! -Suelta a la coneja y va a ayudar a la peli rosa-

**Selly: ****Dulce**** ¿Eres peliverde natural? **

Dulce: Si... ¿Y Nutty?

Samy: -Mira a todos lados- No esta.

**Selly: Samy odia a las personas de cabello verde. **

Dulce: ¿Es cierto Samy?

samy: Usualmente.

**Selly: Quizás usted sea la excepción.**

Dulce: Puede ser.

**F: Amargo juegue a las vencidas con Sombra. (Pelinegro vs Pelinegro. XD)**

Amargo: No veo porque no.

Una mesa, 2 pelinegros, un arbitro, aproximadamente 20 espectadores, todo listo para un juego de vencidas, los gemelos abren apuestas, los "Luchadores" toman posiciones, intercambian miradas desafiantes, Truffles el arbitro, ordena que se preparen, los rivales se toman de las manos (Esa frase esta como... Muy fuera de lugar xD)

Truffles: No se permite escupir, insultar, patear, pedir ayuda, levantar el codo, usar las dos manos, usar esteroides, golpear, cartas falsas, morder, poner el pie, usar las manos, usar un motor.

Giggles: Truffles... ¿De que deporte hablas?

Truffles: -Con un libro de reglas para todos los juegos y/o deportes- Este... Solo comiencen...

Empiezan y dan una fuerza que parece similar, el publico aclama, las apuestas aumentan.

Dulce: -Viendo como los HTF le daban dinero a los gemelos para apostar- ¿De donde sacan tanto dinero ellos?

Amargo sede un poco, pero en unos segundos aumenta la fuerza y sombra comienza a bajar su brazo, los HTF aclaman con mas fuerza, Sombra mira al publico con una mirada asesina, aumenta la fuerza, quedan como al principio ambos, los puños en medio, los brazos tiemblan debido a la fuerza empleada, le tención se siente en el aire, Sombra somete lentamente a su oponente, y finalmente hay un ganador.

Truffles: ¡Gana Sombra!

Cuddles/Toothy/Petunia: ¡Si! ¡Ganamos las apuestas!

El resto se desaniman ya que apostaron a favor de Amargo.

(Escritora: Ganador elegido al azar *Lanzando moneda*)

**F: Esto se esta haciendo meloso.**

Dulce: ¿Enserio? ¡Debemos matar a alguien! -Suelta sus manos, saca de su bolsillo una navaja y la deja caer, la navaja le cae a Russell en el cráneo matándolo instantáneamente-

Splendid: ¡¿te quitasteis las cuerdas?!

Dulce: Yo se liberarme de ataduras... Solo que me toma mucho tiempo.

**F: ¡petunia! *le grita asustándola* **

Petunia: ¡Ahh! -Se cae de espaldas junto con su sillón.

**F: besa a friqpy :3 (celos modo on) (7w7)**

Petunia: -Levantándose- Creo que no tengo opción -Se acerca lentamente a Friqpy-

Friqpy: Genial -Rueda los ojos-

Petunia en los últimos pasos se detiene, suspira y sigue hasta que se encuentran frente a frente, cierra los ojos fuertemente y le da un beso que dura solamente segundos.

**Selly: Handy .. porque eres tan sensualoso. **

Handy: No se... tal vez... ¿Nací así?

**Selly: Haga yaoi con Flippy. **

Flippy/Handy/Petunia: ¡¿Que?!

**Selly: Muajaja.**

Dulce: Oh la crueldad.

**Selly: B.M casi no hablamos con usted. (.n.) **

Buddhist Monkey: -Cruzados de piernas con los ojos cerrados y las manos juntas, esta en una esquina del lugar rodeado de velas aromáticas- No importa.

Toothy: El único que demuestra al 100% que no le interesa salir de este lugar.

Karen: Junto con Cro-marmot.

Toothy: Cierto.

Lifty: Para que trajeron a ese bloque de hielo, se supone que nos capturaron para entretener pero el no hace absolutamente nada.

Dulce: Me dije que traería a todos y los traje a todos, que a nadie se le ocurra que hacer con ellos no es mi problema, traje hasta a Splendont que es de Ka-pow y a "La rata" que aparece en "Mole in the City" pero a rata lo tienen mas ignorado que a una hormiga en un concierto.

Rata: Cierto, pero así puedo dormir sin que los invitados me estén molestando -Se relaja en su sillón-

**Selly: Haga una carta a los ninjas.**

Buddhist Monkey: Como gustes -Empieza a escribir una carta-

**Selly: Cro-marmot hable.**

Samy: -Con un lanzallamas- primero hay que sacarlo de su prisión de hielo.

Karen: Ten cuidado.

Samy: Claro que lo tendré -Activa el arma y apuntando al HTF mas odiado por parte del publico, el hielo a su alrededor se derrite dejando un charco de agua, el hombre primitivo al estar completamente descongelado mira a su alrededor- Listo, esta vivo.

Cro-Marmot: Grrr, aluka kua briri.

Sniffles: Como esta descongelado se podría estudiar para obtener mas pistas de como era el comportamiento cavernícola hace cientos de años.

Dulce: ¿Y porque no reconstruyes tu maquina del tiempo y viajas a ver?

Sniffles: Esa maquina me dio muchos problemas.

Cro-marmot declarándole la guerra a una lámpara .

Agridulce: ¡Espera! no le hagas nada a mi lámpara.

Dulce: No debisteis traerla.

**F: Flaky cosita linda, Hazle un peinado a Samy. **

Samy: ¡Olvídenlo! -Mira a Flaky asesinándola con la mirada- Si te me acercas te mato.

Flaky: -Tiembla- Bi-bien Samy, no-no me acercare.

**F: Lammy vístase del color que odie.**

Lammy: Hay no, no quiero vestirme de rojo.

Dulce: Y no lo harás porque no se puede, esta en las reglas.

Amargo: Pero ya lo han echo varias veces.

Dulce: Empezaremos a ser mas estrictos con las reglas y dejaremos de hacer excepciones, hacer reglas y no respetarlas es casi ridículo.

**F: Cub cuente hasta tres. **

Agridulce: -Viendo a Cub- Vamos pequeño, cuenta hasta el numero tres como te enseñe.

Cub: Uno, dozt, tles.

**F: *le da un caramelo***

Cub: -Con el caramelo-

Agridulce: ¿Como se dice?

Cub: Gasias -come el caramelo-

**Selly: Lumpy ¿usted.. se sigue haciendo mientras duerme...? **

Lumpy: ¡¿Quien rayos te lo dijo?!

**F: The mole. **

Mole: ¿Me hablas? -Viendo una maceta con una planta de savia-

Agridulce: al otro lado...

**F: No importa si es amargo. **

Mole: A mi no me confundan con el otro -Señala a Amargo-

Amargo: ¿Como supo donde estaba yo?

**F: Igual es genialmente hentai. :D**

The Mole: ... Tu igual.

**F: Toothy haz una mortal. **

Toothy: Yo no puedo.

**F: O vuela.**

Toothy: ¿De verdad debo elegir?

Samy: O mortal o volar.

Splendid: ¡Hey Toothy!, yo te puedo ayudar a volar.

Toothy: Seria genial volar, bien, voy a volar.

Splendid corre, lo levanta y con todas sus fuerzas lanza a Toothy atravesando el techo, vemos al dientón volando y cae dentro de una piscina donde se esta haciendo una fiesta universitaria.

Amargo: Alguien debe ir por el, no creo que sepa como regresar.

Flaky: ¿E-estara bien?

Dulce: En mejor de los casos abra aterrizado en una fabrica de almohadas, y en el peor abra caído en una planta nuclear.

Splendont: Yo voy por el -Sale volando atravesando el techo-

**F: Splendid enseña a volar a fliqpy. (Obligatoriamentee. 77)**

Agridulce: -Con un montón de globos y una aguja- Esto será interesante -revienta los globos lo mas rápido que puede-

Mientras todos de alejan "Disimuladamente" de Fliqpy, Splendid sonríe de lado, se acerca al asesino y rápidamente después de que le hicieran un corte en la mejilla manda a volar a Fliqpy haciéndolo atravesar el techo. Splendont esta volando de regreso al CS sujetando a Toothy de la ropa, Fliqpy pasa volando a su lado y tanto el como el dientón voltean la vista viendo como el peliverde aterriza en otro lugar abandonado donde solían hacer CS.

Splendont atraviesa el techo de nuevo y aterriza, Toothy se tira al suelo porque al parecer se encuentra algo mareado.

Splendont: Ya llegue -unos cuantos trozos del techo le caen en la cabeza-

Dulce: ¡Hermano! ¿Cuanto nos costara la reparación del techo?

Amargo: Todo mi dinero ahorrado.

**Selly: Rojo mas verde igual a cafe. **

Lumpy. Y luego me dicen a mi idiota, los colores no se suman, solo los números.

Dulce: Me sorprende que sepa que los números se suman y los colores en cierto sentido no, pero ¡Se refiere a mesclar colores! ¡El rojo y el verde dan cafe! -Flippy entra por la puerta un poco ensangrentado-

Agridulce: -Hablándole a Flippy- ¿Como supisteis como llegar aquí?

Flippy: No soy soldado por nada.

**Selly: Flippy y flaky, ustedes si parecerían los padres de Samy... **

Flippy/Flaky/Samy: ¿Que? -Se miran entre si.

**Selly: Actúen como sus padres. *empieza a grabar***

Samy: ¡Ni te atrevas a grabar!

Flaky: Samy, no-no deberías gritarle las pe-personas.

Samy: -Mira a Flaky- Yo le puedo gritar a quien yo quiera.

Flippy: -Decide jugar el juego- Si sigues gritando no tendrás nutella.

Samy: ¡¿Que?!

Flippy: Acabas de gritar.

Samy: Debes estar bromeando, No me puedes quitar la nutella.

Flippy: Ponme a prueba

Flaky: De-deberías hacerle caso a Flippy.

samy: Policía bueno y policía malo... Bueno... ya no le gritare tanto a las personas.

Flaky: -Sonríe- Buena niña.

Samy: No me digas... Si -sonríe- me porte bien ¿Me puedes dar nutella mamá?

Flaky: -Se sonroja levemente- Este... Claro -le va a buscar nutella-

Samy: -Susurra- perfecto.

**Selly: ¡QUE APAREZCAN MUCHOS GATOS! Y todos mímenlos.**

Amargo: -Hablando por celular- Si, quisiera adoptar 50 gatos... Hasta los viejos, es decir, yo tengo compasión por los gatos adulos que nadie quiere... si... en el estudio de grabación gigante que fue abandonado que esta cerca de la institución mental "Fuera de mundo"... si... los cuidaremos bien... Claro que somos muchos, yo solo no podría con tantos... Gracias. -Suena el timbre- Me pregunto desde cuando todos son tan rápidos con las entregas.

Samy: Seguramente por superar a la competencia todos se volvieron sumamente rápidos.

Amargo: -Abre la puerta- ¿hola? -Al otro lado hay una niña exploradora-

Niña: Disculpe ¿Quiere comprar galletas?

Nutty: ¡Galletas! - Sale como un rayo y toma todas la galletas que la niña traía en una carretilla y vuelve dentro del estudio-

Amargo: -Suspira y saca su billetera- ¿Cuanto es por todas las galletas?

Niña: -Le arrebata la billetera- Esto es suficiente -Sale corriendo-

Amargo: ¡Hey! -La persigue, pero al doblar la esquina se encuentra con una mujer empujando una caja con muchos gatos- Disculpe, yo pedí los gatos.

Mujer: Que bueno, llévatelos tu, gracias por adoptar los gatos -Se va-

Samy esta alejando a los HTF de la puerta que quedo abierta.

Samy: -frente a la puerta con los brazos cruzados- Nadie se ira.

Lammy: Queremos irnos.

Shifty: Te pagare si me dejas salir.

Samy: No se irán -Un montón de gatos la derriban, luego Amargo la ayuda a levantarse-

Giggles: ¡Gatos!

Petunia: ¡Pueden tener enfermedades! ¡están sucios!

Cro-marmot: Grrrr -Aplasta un gato con su mazo-

Todos escogen unos cuantos gatos y se ponen a mimarlos.

Lumpy: -Rascandole la espalda a un gato negro- ¿Quien es el mas bonito y lindo de todos los gatitos? Tu, tu lo eres, tu lo eres.

Russell: -Siendo seguido por tres gatitos a rayas- ¡Desaste de ese gato! los gatos negros dan mala suerte -El gato negro se lanza a su cara y comienza a rasguñarlo-  
**  
Sombra: Yuri. Ahora. C\\\**

Todas las chicas: Oh...

Dulce: ¡Yo no hago nada! -Se desata los pies y se recuesta tranquilamente- estoy muy lejos de cualquier otra chica.

Samy: Cuanta suerte tiene.

*Imagine Yuri aquí* xD

**S: e-es todo. G-gracias por su atención. **

**F: 77**

Dulce: -Pareciera que busca algo- ¡Oigan! ¡Mi boina! ¡Devuélvanmela!

Splendid: No tengo idea de donde quedo tu boina de pacotilla.

Dulce: ¡Si le hicieron algo a mi boina juro que los asesino! no quiero que se llene de polvo.

Agridulce: -Dando una mirada rápida al lugar- No la veo.

Dulce: ¡Rayos! ¡Ya se perdió!

Algunos gatos maúllan

Agidulce: Tal vez la tomaron los gatos.

Dulce: Ojala no...

Karen: Bueno, la siguiente invitada es especial, se trata de**Coookie Moster****.**

Amargo: -Mira a la invitada- ¿Que carajos hace el come galletas aquí? ****

**Coookie Moster** : **¡SOY ASOMBROSA! HAHAHAH.**

Nutty: -Corre rápidamente- ¡Dame tu autógrafo!****

**Coookie Moster** : **Kesesesese Risa Prusiana Oshe zi! **

Karen: ¿Que?

**Coookie Moster**: **Nunca había comentado en un chat show, me resulta algo muy emocionante.(?) Siempre me tentó la idea de hacer uno, pero nunca me anime -Se va a un rincón a llorar mientras come galletas desesperada por lo mala autora que es-**

Amargo: No seas tan dura contigo misma.

Dulce: En parte ella tiene razón, tienes muchos fics sin terminar como "Las llamas eternas del amor" o "Amores oscuros" y eso que iba bien.

Amargo: No ayudas.

Agridulce: Y a mi me encanta "País de las maravillas"

**Coookie Moster**: **Pero bueh, Me gusta mucho la manera en la que has redactado todo, ¡Simplemente fantástico! ...Pero a lo que vine (?) Sonríe maliciosamente.**

Dulce: ¡Prepárense HTF!

Todos tiemblan un poco en sus lugares.****

**Coookie Moster**:**Bieeen, primero que nada...**

Truffles: Aquí empieza.****

**Coookie Moster**: **-¡Quiero que todos coman comida de UK! ¡Quiero que sufran la misma pesadilla que estoy sufriendo ahora! (¡Tienes una fan desde United Kingdom! Huehue) **

(Escritora: ¡No puede ser! Una persona de otro continente)

***UK**: United Kingdom.  
Traducido al español: Reino Unido, conformado por la Gran Bretaña (Inglaterra, Escocia, País de Gales) e Irlanda del Norte.*

Amargo: Llamare a un restaurante de Inglaterra.

**-15 MINUTOS DESPUES-**

Todos están sentados en una gran mesa larga con diversos platillos, como:

FISH AND CHIPS, SUNDAY ROAST, BANGERS AND MASH, SHEPHERD´S PIE, PIES de pollo con champiñones (chicken and mushroom), ternera y riñones (steak and kidney) y ternera a la cerveza (steak and ale), BUBBLE AND SQUEAK, TOAD IN THE HOLE y PLOUGHMAN´S LUNCH.

Cro-marmot: -Olfatea su comida, la derrama en la mesa y comienza a comerse el plato-

Toothy: No se ve tan mal.

Dulce: -Come- Prefiero un tamal...

Giggles: -Con un Pie de pollo y champiñones- Este... es solo comida -lo prueba e inmediatamente escupe- ¡¿Que es esto?!

Russell: -Leyendo el menú- Un pastel de pollo y champiñones.

Giggles: ¿Que persona lo prepararía?

Sniffles: Muchas en UK.

Lammy: -Leyendo el menú buscando el plato que tiene en frente- Que raro, el mío se llama "Toad in the hole"

Amargo: ¿Sapo en el agujero? Que clase de nombre es ese, ni siquiera tiene algo que ver con sapos, son salchichas en un budín con verduras y puré de papa.

Lammy: -Comiendo- Sabe extraño...

Al lado de la mesa donde están los humanos, los gatos y los conejos están comiendo la misma comida sin problemas.

**Coookie Moster**: **Extraño la comida mexicana -Llora porque no existen las tortillas en Europa, y se le esta olvidando como hablar español- **

(Escritora: Y yo extraño la comida colombiana) (T-T)****

**Coookie Moster**: **-¡Ahora quiero que Splendid y Splendont se pongan bigotes falsos y bailen como vaqueros por dos largas horas mientras gritan "Fusososo" **

A ambos les lanzan bigotes falsos, se los ponen y comienza la música Polka, dan un largo suspiro y se ponen a bailar gritando cada 5 segundos "Fusososo"

Dulce: ¡Epale! ¡Vaqueros!

**Coookie Moster**: **...¡Los amo chicos! Les lanza un ramo de flores.**

Todas las chicas se pelean por el ramo de flores como en una boda, jalándose el pelo, la ropa, casi destruyendo las inocentes flores que no tienen la culpa de nada. y al final la ganadora es...

Giggles: ¡Lo tengo! -Levanta el ramo en señal de triunfo- (Juro que la ganadora fue escogida al azar)

Agridulce: ¡No es justo! ¡Petunia me jalo el pelo!

Petunia: ¡Lammy a mi me rasguño la ropa!

Lammy: ¡Flaky me piso el pie!

Flaky: ¡Po-porque Karen me empujo!

Karen: ¡Samy me mordió el brazo!

Samy: ¡Porque estabas en medio de mi y de Giggles!

Amargo: Dejen de pelear -Todas lo miran asesinamente- Pues solamente digo que Giggles ya tiene el ramo...****

**Coookie Moster**: **Flaky, no es por ofender pero te quiero ofender así que...¡PERRA ERES MAS SOBRE VALORADA DE GOKU! Pero con amor, claro. **

Flaky: -Se encoje sujeta las piernas mientras esconde su cara en ellas-

**Coookie Moster**: **Te doy permiso de comerte un tomate, pequeña saltamontes. **

Flaky: -Levanta el rostro- ¿Que? -Karen le extiende un tomate y lo sujeta algo tímida-

Dulce: Dicen que el tomate es bueno para la piel.

Cuando Flaky esta a punto de darle un mordisco como si fuera manzana es detenida por...

Lammy: ¡Alto! -Le arrebata el tomate- ¡No puedes hacerlo!

Flaky: -La mira algo extrañada- ¿Po-por que?

Lammy: Pickles no quiere que la comas.

Amargo: El tomate... ¿Es una chica?

Lammy: Si.

**Coookie Moster** : **¡Oh querido Flippy! ¡No te escaparas de mi tan fácilmente! **

Dulce: ¡Cuidado Flippy! Una fan... Creo.

**Coookie Moster**: **Bueno, no te desprecio ni nada pero...nada. ¡Agh! Hmm...Quiero que te unas al baile cowboy de Splendid y Splendont. **

Flippy solo suspira, se acerca a ambos súper héroes que ya parecen cansados, espera unos momentos parado para ver como lo hacen y luego empieza a bailar con ellos.

Dulce: Ojala pudiera grabarlo.****

**Coookie Moster**: **¡Lammy! ¡Oh my dear! ¡Eres mi personaje femenino preferido de todo HTF!**

Lammy: ¡Gracias!

**Coookie Moster**:** Bueno, la verdad no se porque muchas fangirls te desprecian (La verdad si se, pero bueh.) **

Lammy: Conque me desprecian... -Sonríe- Bueno, al menos existen personas a las que les caigo bien.

Karen: La verdad es que aquí creemos que es injusto que odien a Lammy por algo que no hizo.

**Coookie Moster**: **Creo que como personaje tienes mucho potencial. **

Lammy: Que bueno que creas eso.

**Coookie Moster**: **¿Sabias que en la mayoría de mis fics eres de los protagonistas? **

Lammy: ¿Enserio? No lo sabia, me siento alagada.

**Coookie Moster**: **¿Sabias que a veces (Muy seguido xD ) Te emparejo con Splendid? **

Lammy: Con Splendid -Lo mira de reojo mientras el sigue con el baile- No lo sabia y has lo que quieras como todos los demás escritores que crean historias de nosotros... creo que no me molesta.

Dulce: ¿Sera la única que no se molesta? ¿Sera que ella acepta todo tipo de criticas y sabe aceptarlas?... ¿O simplemente como no sabe bien como es el mundo por su esquizofrenia y por vivir en un lugar desconectado de todo lo demás como HTf le importa nada lo que opinen de ella?

**Coookie Moster** : **Creo que hacen una bonita pareja. **

Lammy: -Sonrie- Si tu lo dices -Mira a Pickles- ¿Que dices Pickles?

**Coookie Moster**: **No me mates pinckles, ¡o te mato bien feo en mis fics! (:c)**

Lammy: no le dejare matarte, te salvare como siempre lo hago... o al menos lo intento.

Dulce: ¿Alguien mas opina que eso es algo que Lammy y Splendid tienen en común?

**Coookie Moster****: Bueno, como a todos les hice un reto, el tuyo my dear ¡Es que por el resto de este fic seras la novia de Splendid! Nadie se puede oponer (Te miro a ti Pinckles), y ¡Quiero que se den mucho amour los dos! **

Lammy: Este... -Mira a Karen-

Karen: Revisare las reglas -Le pasan un documento- Bueno... Aquí dice que no se les cambia nada a los personajes, aunque la hemos roto varias veces pero solo temporalmente, y no se si el noviazgo cuenta.

Agridulce: Yo digo que no.

Dulce: ¡Yo digo que si!

Amargo: Creo que no debería entrar en la categoría.

Karen: Bueno... Creo que no entraría así que... entra en las reglas.

Lammy: Pero... No pueden hacerme su novia así no mas, el tiene que pedirme noviazgo y esta en un baile.

Amargo: -Viendo como Dont, Did y Flippy bailaban- Es verdad.

Karen: Tendrá que posponerse.****

**Coookie Moster**: **-¡Pinckles! Se que me odias my dear gentleman, ¡Deja tu forma de pepino y se un hombre! -Le reclama al tuberculo(?)- ¡Pero por todo este fic dejaras a un lado tus celos y alentaras a Lammy y a Did a que se den amour! ¡¿ME ESCUCHASTE?! ¡ES UNA ORDEN SOLDADO! **

Dulce: Uno, No se puede cambiar a Pickles.

Agridulce: A menos que todos lo pidan.

Dulce: ¡No les digas! y dos, espera para el próximo capitulo.****

**Coookie Moster**: **-¡Flippy! You Soldier! ¡Quiero que verifiques que pinckles cumpla con su deber, y que descuartices a Disco bear! Confió en sus capacidades militares, soldado.**

Flippy: -Bailando- tendrá que ser después****

**Coookie Moster**: **-¡Cuddles y Nutty! ¿Han visto Love Stage? **

Cuddles/Nutty: No.

**Coookie Moster****: Quiero que lo vean los dos juntos y que luego interpreten a los personajes, Cuddles como Izumi y Nutty como Ryuma.**

Cuddles: ¿Karen?

Karen: -Con un portátil- Love stage es un manga japonés que se volvió anime y... es Yaoi...

Silencio incomodo...

Dulce: ¿De cuantos episodios el anime?

Karen: Varios.

Samy: ¿De que trata?

Karen: Izumi, es el personaje principal, cuando era niño lo disfrazaron de niña para una publicidad que se trataba de las bodas, desde entonces no quiere tener algo que ver con el mundo del espectáculo.

Cuddles: Yo tampoco me atrevería a salir en televisión y me disfrazarán de niña.

Karen: Pero lo llamaron para hacer otra publicidad ligada a la primera, y resulta que se encuentra con Ryuma, el niño con el que protagonizó el video.

Truffles: Para mas remate, ese tal Ryuma ¿Lo recuerda?

Karen: Si... de hecho, Ryuma se enamoro de la niña con la que hiso el video.

Splendont: Pobre al darse cuenta de que era hombre.

Karen: Lo sigue amando...

Silencio incomodo otra vez *Sonido de grillo*

Dulce: ¡Hermano! ¡Te dije que llamaras al exterminador! ¡Hay un grillo!

Amargo: Lo llamo después, mejor hagamos que hagan la primera publicidad, y como Cuddles es rubio, que el haga a Izumi.

Cuddles: ¡Nunca! -Se va corriendo-

**-26 MINUTOS DESPUES-**

Todos llevan otros trajes, Cuddles esta vestido con un vestidito blanco con detalles rosas y esta peinado con 2 coletitas, Lammy tiene un vestido de novia, todas las chicas tienen trajes de fiesta y los chicos trajes elegantes, Mole tiene un traje de Sacerdote, el lugar esta ambientado como las afueras de una iglesia.

Cuddles: -Cabizbajo- Ya ni me acuerdo como me pusieron el traje...

Truffles: Te ves tierno jajajaja.

Dulce: ¡¿Porque no me bajaron?!

Amargo: ¡No te necesitamos aquí abajo! -Mira a Agridulce- Dime ¿Porque yo de novio?

Agridulce: Porque se que pasara mucho tiempo para que te cases y quería verte ahora con una novia -Sonriendo mientras levanta una cámara-

Lammy: -Hablando con Pickles- ¿Como me veo?... ¿Verdad?... No lo puedes matar... Ni siquiera es real...

Karen: ¿Y Nutty? Sin el no podemos comenzar.

Flippy: Aqui -Arrastrando a Nutty del brazo.

Karen: Comencemos, se cambiara un poco las escenas.

**-COMIENZA LA FANTASIA-**

Lammy y Amargo salen de la iglesia tomados de los brazos sonriéndose felizmente, todos en la salida están emocionados.

Cuddles: -Viendo la pareja- Algún día quiero casarme y debe ser con la persona que mas ame en el mundo, no me importaría ir hasta el fin del mundo con tal de encontrar el amor.

Nutty: -Sonríe- Yo igual, aunque creo que el amor esta mas cerca de lo que uno cree.

Cuddles: ¿Qué tan cerca?

Nutty: Como... al lado.

Mole: Todas las señoritas reúnanse, la novia lanzara el ramo.

Cuddles: -Le brillan los ojos- Esta es mi oportunidad, si atrapo el ramo quiere decir que estaré cerca de contraer nupcias -Camina hacia las demás chicas-

Nutty: Suerte.

Cuddles: La tendré -Sigue caminando-

Todas las chicas caminan emocionadas hasta el final de las escaleras de la iglesia, Lammy espera a que todas esten listas para atrapar el ramo, en eso Cuddles llega al lado de una pelirroja.

Flaky: -Viendo a Cuddles- ¿No eres muy joven?

Cuddles: ¿Muy joven para que?

Flaky: Para atrapar el ramo de flores de la novia.

Cuddles: El ramo me dará suerte y me casare, nadie me lo impedirá, no importa la edad que tenga, yo tengo el derecho de tener la misma oportunidad que ustedes -Cierra los ojos fuertemente e infla sus cachetes-

Giggles: -Tocando el hombro de Flaky- Si quiere atrapar el ramo, que al menos lo intente.

Todas prestan atención a Lammy, Se pone firme, levanta el ramo y lo lanza. En ese momento todo empieza a verse en cámara lenta, las chicas saltan extendiendo sus manos queriendo atrapar el montoncito de rosas rojas con violetas, viendo como los pétalos se mueven con el viento igual que el listón pasando sobre sus cabezas, pero este pareciera que vuela en busca de quien verdaderamente merece tenerlo, solo desciende cuando esta cerca del final del grupo de mujeres y cae en las manos de Cuddles que lo sostiene fuertemente.

Cuddles: -Viendo las flores entre sus manos- Lo tengo... ¡Lo tengo!

Petunia: -Viendo a Cuddles- Que suerte tuvo.

Samy: -Se cruza de brazos- Igual ni quería el ramo.

Nutty: -Se acerca al rubia(o)- Lo atrapasteis, quiere decir que seras la proxima en casarte.

Cuddles: Asi es -Lo mira- yo me casare algun dia, y ese dia no esta muy lejos.

Nutty: -La mira a los ojos- Yo ya se con quien quiero casarme -Toma el ramo, le da una flor a su acompañante y un beso en la mejilla- Y no me importa si es tarde o temprano.

**-VOLVIENDO A LA TRISTE Y CRUEL REALIDAD PARA LAS FANATICAS DEL YAOI xD-**

Sniffles: Y ¡Corte!

Cuddles lanza el ramo a algun lugar mientras rapidamente se dirije a cambiarse de ropa y Nutty corre a buscar los dulce que Karen le prometio.

Lammy: ¡Pickles! ¡¿Donde estas?! ¿Como se atreve a faltar el dia de mi boda?

Amargo: Oye Lammy, esto fue falso, no nos casamos.

Lammy: Ya lo se... Pero... ¡¿Como se atreve a faltar?! estaba hablando con el, llega Nutty, lo dejo un momento y ¡Desaparece! Yo queria decirle que queria que fuera el padrino...

Amargo: ¿E-el padrino de quien? Lammy, que no fue real...

Lammy: ¡Dejame fuera de mundo!

Amargo: No te puedo llevar al manicomio, te necesitamos para el CS.

**Coookie Moster**: **Giggles, no me odies por lo de Cuddles, comer tantos scones me ah vuelto loca. **

Giggles: Heeeeee...

**Coookie Moster**: **¡POR ESO QUIERO QUE TE LLENES LA BOCA DE HAMBURGUESAS! ¡Te quiero!**

Giggles: Pero, pero, pero, pero ¡Las Hamburguesas son malas para la salud!

Amargo: Si mueres, revives -saca su celular- Quisiera ordenar 100 hamburguesas... ¿Cuanto?... Si, lo pagare todo... Gracias -Mira a Agridulce- Oye prima ¿Me puedes prestar dinero?

Agridulce: Caro, yo pagare -Suena el timbre- Ya llegaron.

Despues de haber pagado la al repartidor, amarrar a Giggles a una silla y desempacar las Hamburguesas, todo esta listo.

Giggles: ¡Nooo! -Le meten una hamburguesa en la boca-

Amargo: Necesitamos que abra mas la boca -Pisa un pie de Giggles y aprovechando que habrio la boca introduce otra hamburguesa-

Asi siguen, Dandole a la peli rosada panes con carne, tomate, lechuga, cebolla, algunos con huevo, otras con salsa. Ya perece que a la chica le cuesta respirar ya que la comida sin masticar llega su garganta, hace esfuerzo por vomitar pero no puede, lo que tenga en el estomago no puede escapar por la boca debido a que esta repleta de Hamburguesas. Finalmete no puede mas, comienza a asficiarse, sus pulmones parecen querer explotar, el oxigeno le falta en el cerebro y finalmente muere.****

**Coookie Moster**: **-Petunia y Handy; No tengo nada contra ustedes así que pueden ir libres por el mundo...**

Petunia/Handy: ¡¿Enserio?! -Corren a la salida-

Amargo: ¡Alto ahi! Se referia a que no les ara nada, pero ustedes dos se quedan aqui.

La paregita camina tristemente a sus respectivos lugares.

**Coookie Moster**: **-Russell! Quiero que le cantes Stay the night de Zedd a Lumpy! **

Russell: ¿Por que a Lumpy?

Amargo: No quieres saber, solamente ve a cantar.

Russell camina al Karaoke, por un momento intenta ctomar el micofono con el garfio, pero a vista de que seria un desastre lo toma con la mano, toma aire, la musica comienza y el empiesa a entonar la letra de la cancion.

_I know that we are upside down  
So hold your tongue and hear me out  
I know that we were made to break  
So what? I don't mind_

You kill the lights, I'll draw the blinds  
Don't dull the sparkle in your eyes  
I know that we were made to break  
So what? I don't mind

Are you gonna stay the night?  
Are you gonna stay the night?  
Oh oh oh, are you gonna stay the night?

Are you gonna stay the night?  
Doesn't mean we're bound for life  
So oh oh oh, are you gonna stay the night?

[Beat break]

Are you gonna stay the night?  
Doesn't mean we're bound for life  
So oh oh, are you gonna stay the night?

I am a fire, you're gasoline,

Un camion que transportaba gasolina choca con el estudio atravesando una pared y el contenido del camion se derrama en el suelo.

_Come pour yourself all over me  
We'll let this place go down in flames only one more time_

En ese momento el conductor sale vivo, saca un cigarrillo, lo enciende y deja caer el encendedor importandole poco estar rodeado de conbustible volatil, y sucede que todo se llena de fuego.__

You kill the lights, I'll draw the blinds  
Don't dull the sparkle in your eyes  
I know that we were made to break  
So what? I don't mind

las llamas viajan en diversas lineas de gasolina dejando a muchos acorralados y a Russell rodeado.__

Are you gonna stay the night?  
Are you gonna stay the night?  
Oh oh oh, are you gonna stay the night?

Are you gonna stay the night? (we get burned!)  
Doesn't mean we're bound for life (we never learn!)  
So oh oh, are you gonna stay the night?  
Night night night night night...

[Beat break]

ARE YOU GONNA STAY THE NIGHT?!

[Beat break]

Are you gonna stay the night?  
Doesn't mean we're bound for life  
So oh oh, are you gonna stay the night?

[Zedd:]  
Are you gonna stay the night?  
Are you gonna stay the night?  
Oh oh oh oh.  
Are you gonna stay the night?

La alarma contra incendios se enciende y rapidamente todos nadan en el agua literalmente, hasta los gatos que maullan desesperados por salir del agua mientras Giggles en su sillon logro salvar a los dos conejos.

Karen: -Sujetandose de su sillon que esta flotando, descargando la cancion a traves de su celular- Me gusto la cancion.

Dulce: -Viendo si alguien se ahogo pero no paso ya que todos se sostienen de los sillones- Que bueno que compramos sillones que flotan, y yo aqui seca y no nadando, aunque ahora solo estan a 5 metros de mi ¡Hola chicos! ¿como les va nadando?

Lammy: -Sentada en su sillon viendo a todas partes- ¡Perdi a Pickles! -su sillon se voltea y ella se sumerje por un segundo pero logra sujetarse otra vez a su "salvavidas.

Russell: -Emocionado- ¡Yarr! parece el mar.

Amargo: pero aqui no hay tiburones -Una aleta dorsal cruza cerca de el- olviden lo que dije.

**-47 MINUTOS DEPUES-**

Unos oficiales estan arrestando al conductor del camion por conducir hebrio, no hay ningun HTF a la vista, ni conejos, ni gatos y solo estan los anfitriones, mientras Dulce sige en la biga pero pareciera que no tiene intenciones de hacer ruido.

Oficial: gracias por llamar.

Amargo: No hay problema.

Oficial: ¿Nadie salio herido?

Karen: No, gracias por preocuparse.

oficial: y diganme ¿por que 4 jovencitos estan en este lugar donde grababan Chat Shows?

Agridulce: Somos fans de los CS y queriamos ver este sitio cuando llego ese hombre.

oficial: Bueno, no se metan en problemas... -Mira alrededor- este lugar no esta tan ipolvoriento y sucio como pense que estaria.

Karen: -Nerviosa- Si jejeje, nosotros pensamos lo mismo.

Hombre: ¡Creame oficial! ¡Estos chicos estan haciendo un CS! ¡los vi con mis propios ojos!

Samy: con sus ojos confundidos por estar llenos de alcohol y nublados por el humo del cigarrillo que fumo.

oficial: Tiene derecho a permanecer callado, todo lo que diga sera usado en su contra, recuerde que esta arrestado por conducir en estado de ebriedad -Se lo lleva-

Agridulce: ¿ya esta?

Amargo: Esperemos un momento -Se escucha el sonido de un auto marchando- Creo que ya se fue.

Dulce: -suspira- casi.

Amargo avanza a una puerta, introduce una llave en la cerradura y la abre, cuando hace eso varios de los HTF le caen encima aplastandolo.

Cuddles: ¡Aire fresco! -Sale del cuarto y se estira- Y mucho espacio libre. -Los gatos y los conejos salen de la habitacion-

Flippy: Todo esto del CS es secreto ¿Verdad?

Dulce: Si saben que los capturamos los salvaran y los rgresaran de nuevo a HTF, porque de tantos CS, cada vez que termina uno se les borra la memoria a todos ustedes, el gobierno se canso y tenemos que ocultar este CS.****

**Coookie Moster**: **-Well, at least quiero que todos ustedes conozcan a Gillbert y ah Alfred de Hetalia! Porque ellos los acompañaran el resto de este fic (?) -Advertencia: Háganle daño a alguno de ellos dos y haré que se retuerzan de sufrimiento Risa maniática.**

Karen: -Con un portatil- Buscando imagenes e historia de cada uno... si no me equivoco Alfred representa a estados unidos y Gillbert a Prusia.****

**Coookie Moster**: **Mis ultimas preguntas para Amargo y Dulce, ¿Conocen a Porter Roninson?**

Amargo/Dulce: Este... No...

**Coookie Moster**: **¿Les gusta Vocaloid?**

Amargo/Dulce: Los hemos oido mencionar pero no hemos visto ningun video de ellos...

**Coookie Moster**: **Bueno, porque hay una cancion de el llamada "Sad Machine" Que es tan hermosa, se las recomiendo. **

Dulce: Yo la vere despues, cuando logre bajar de aqui.****

**Coookie Moster**: **And that's all guys! See you!**

Dulce: ¡Nos veremos luego!****

**Coookie Moster**: **Saludos desde Inglaterra! ...Veré a la Reina, Fuck yeah (?) Envidiase Sniffles!**

Sniffles: ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Tu?! ¡¿Que hicisteis para tener ese gran honor?! ¡Yo he dedicado mi vida entera a la ciencia y nunca he podido ver a la reina!

Dulce: Pues mala suerte genio.

Amargo: Y bueno -Leyendo la carta de presentacion- Aqui viene **Melanie Clark****.**

Agridulce: -Algo triste- Querras decir sus Ocs...

**Melanie Clark****: Hola :D **

Agridulce: ¡Melanie! -Corre y la abraza- Pe-pero dijisteis que te ivas

**Melanie Clark****: Yo no dije que me iría (.-.) Aún estaré con ustedes!( :'D) -los abraza a todos- **

Agridulce: ¡Que bueno!

Dulce: ¡Hey Melanie! ¡Me alegra que aun estes aqui pero! ¡¿Me puedes bajar?!

**Melanie Clark****: sinceramente me arrepentí de que mis OCs vinieran...**

**Mis OCs: OYEEE : (**

Dulce: ¡Haganme caso!

**Melanie Clark****: Pero igual me acompañarán a menudo (:3) no ahora pero si a menudo :D  
Por ejemplo, decidí que no ahora (:3)**

Karen: Entendido.

**Melanie Clark**: **Mole ¿Cómo quedaste ciego? Sin ofender claro...**

Mole: Naci ciego... Y no te preocupes, no me ofende viniendo de ti.

**Melanie Clark**: **Amargo, ¿en el próximo capi te besarías con uno de mis OCs? **

Amargo: Este...

**Melanie Clark**: **Es que creo que, creo que...se verían bien juntos (u/u)**

Dulce: Jo, hermano, hazle el favor.

Amargo: -Mira a su hermana un momento- ¿Crees que por estar literalmente sobre nosotros puedes decir todo lo que quieras?

Dulce: Si.

Amargo: Bien... puede ser...

**Melanie Clark**: **Giggles, lo que dijiste, fue tan... tan... tierno (:'3) ya veo porque Cuddles se enamoró de ti X3**

Giggles: Oh, gracias.

**Melanie Clark**: **Disco, se supone que eres uno de los adultos de HTF, ¿Cierto? Y si Giggles y Petunia tienen 10 y 9 respectivamente en la serie (porque en el anime tienen como 18)... etto... mejor olvídalo**

Disco Bear: No soy pedofilo.

Samy: Me sorprende que no lo seas.

Disco Bear: Ey...

Petunia: No seria nada extraño.

Disco Bear: ¡Un momento!

Flippy: Es decir, eres todo un gran morboso.

Disco Bear: Yo... mejor me cayo para que dejen de molestar... -Toma a un gatito naranja con rayas negras para empesar a acariarle la cabeza-

**Melanie Clark**: **Flippy ¿Has sentido algo por Giggles alguna vez? Es que acabo de ver el Love Bite "On My Mind"**

Flippy: Fue hace mucho tiempo... Creo que me arrepiento.

Giggles: Somos dos...

**Melanie Clark**: **Todos canten... Una canción de Miley Cyrus! Sufran ò_ó **

Todos: ¡¿Que?!

Agridulce: Al menos dime que una de cuando ella hacia de Hanna Montana.

**Melanie Clark**: **ok no, mejor que Lammy le dedique un poema a Mr Pickles :D**

Todos: Uff.

Lammy: Seguro, necesito escribir -Le lanzan un cuaderno y un lapiz que le cayo cerca del ojo- ¡Cuidado! me pueden sacar un ojo -Se pone a escribir-

Toothy: Y que te saquen un ojo no es nada agradable.

Lammy: Termine.

"Yo te entiendo

amigo querido,

asesinas cuando no te atiendo

y creen que estoy mitiendo.

Se que no te gusta verme

con alguien mas,

solo quieres quereme

y nada mas.

Aunque hagas cosas malas

con diversas armas

y teminen culpandome

seguire abrazandote."

Petunia: Oh Lamy, te quedo bien.

**Melanie Clark**: **Agridulce, ¿Te gustaría ir al cine conmigo? Junto con Dulce, Amargo y Karen claro :D**

Agridulce: ¡Seguro!

Dulce: No podemos irnos todos los anfitriones al mismo tiempo.

Agridulce: Rayos...

Samy: ¿Y yo que soy?

Karen: Por el momento eres como una invitada especial que puede ser tratada como cualquiera de nosotros por los que vienen a este lugar.

Samy: tsk.

Agridulce: Aqui viene alguien nuevo.

Karen: Es genial que alguien asi venga aqui.

Dulce: ¡Un gran lector!

Amargo: Demosle todos un fuerte abrazo y una gran y calida bienvenida a **Lukario 2014**** -Todos aplauden-**

Agridulce: ¡Bienvenido! ¡Bienvenido! ¡Bienvenido! ¡Bien venido!

**Lukario: ¡Hey! ¡Que buen Chat Show! Me recuerda mucho a los de rollingmoon y Lucky-cinderella ya que hay mucho oc y mis queridos y sangrientos personajes de HTF también participan mucho en el fic, ¡Te ganaste mi like! Aunque esto no sea Facebook xD**

Dulce: Muchas, muchas gracias.

**Lukario: Y este Chat Show es tan bueno que me saco de mi oscura esquina de la perdición en la que estaba y me enseño la luz del día del futuro pasado (?) Ya se, mucho X-men.**

Dulce: ¡Nunca es mucho x-men!

**Lukario: Bueno, hace muuuuuucho tiempo que no comentaba en este fan dom, la ultima vez comente un fic de un compañero, pero bueno, ¿los htf no se van a torturar solos, no? (bueno, a excepción de que Fliqpy lo haga)**

Htf: No.

**Lukario: Empecemos con lo Hard-core**

Samy: Buena eleccion.

**Lukario: Flippy, ¿Nunca te han dicho gay cuando caminas por la vereda y te encuentras a un hermoso gato que te quedas así como " OH MY DIOS!" y vas y lo acaricias?**

Flippy: Pues, nunca me lo han dicho.

**Lukario: Fliqpy, ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado como matar a todos a la vez? **

Agridulce dispara al aire con la escopeta M-12 de Dulce.

fliqpy: La verdad es que si -Todos tiemblan en sus lugares-

**Lukario: ¿Cual a sido el plan mas acertado?**

Fliqpy: reunir a todos en el mismo lugar y provocar una explocion, eso paso pero no fue plneado por mi, incluso yo mori junto con todos pero ya se que mi idea funcionaria jajajaja.

**Lukario: Sniffles, ¿Como se distingue a una persona tímida y a una espía del gobierno ruso que se infiltro en el Chat Show? cuida bien tus espaldas, que no por nada te lo pregunto...**

Todos miran a Flaky.

Flaky: -Siente como todos la miran- ¡No soy espia! ¡Lo juro!

Sniffles: Primero, el acento, si es un espia ruso en algun momento debe marcar su acento, eso esta en uno desde que aprende a hablar, siempre queda rastro. Segundo, un espia siempre quiere informacion, tienen grandes tecnicas para sacarlas por medio de charlas, pero ellos la iniciarian o se acercarian de una manera sutil, una persona timida es muy mala para iniciar conversaciones y si tuviera que consegir informacion explicita no lo consegiria porque no saben sostener un tema de conversacion.

**Lukario: Cuddles, ¿ Como reconoces a un asesino y a una persona afeminada? (cof cof flippy y fliqpy cof cof.)**

Cuddles: Reconocer a los asesinos ya es casi imposible, muchas personas que uno pensaria que son inocentes han asesinado, hasta una monja puede asesinar, una persona timida, un niño, una anciana, todos, la gracia es que no siempre se es asesino desde el principio, a veces una persona cualquiera se puede transformar en uno.

Splendont: Como esta la sociedad ahora, eso es completamente cierto.

Cuddles: Y una persona afeminada.

Dulce: Yo se donde hay una, Cuddles, solo tienes que ir a los baños y ver la pared que esta en frente.

Cuddles: Muy chistosa.

Lumpy: pero en esa pared no hay personas, solo un espejo.

**Lukario: Flaky, ¿Sabes cantar? **

Flaky: Pu-pues si.

**Lukario: ¡Demuéstranos tu celestial voz con una canción de bolas de demolición locas! (Miley Cirus xD)**

Amargo: ¡Esperen un momento! -Con su celular-

Samy: ¿Por que nos detienes? Dejala que cante.

Amargo: Solo un momento -Habla por telefono- Hola ¿Hablo con el gerente de la empresa de demolicion?... si, solo queria saber si planean demoler algo cerca del estudio de Chat shows abandonado cerca del instituto mental "Fuera de mundo"... Es un asunto privado... ¿No?, Uff, gracias -Cuelga.

Samy: ¿Que rayos fue eso?

Amargo: Nada.

Dulce: Mi hermano cree que si se canta esa cancion aparecera una bola de demolicion destrozando la pared.

Sniffles: Eso es muy poco problable.

Amargo: ¡Callate hermana!

Dulce: ¡Bajame entonces!

Amargo: ¡Olvidalo! Flaky, a cantar.

La pelirroja esta echa un manojo de nervios, Samy la tiene que arrastar al escenario Karaoke, le pasan el microfono, y ella se pone roja de la verguenza, respira unas cuantas veces mientras la musica empieza, mirando al suelo comienza a cantar.

We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain  
We jumped, never asking why  
We kissed, I fell under your spell  
A love no one could deny

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you  
I can't live a lie, running for my life  
I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah you, you wrecked me

I put you high up in the sky  
And now, you're not coming down  
It slowly turned  
You let me burn and now  
We're ashes on the ground

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you  
I can't live a lie, running for my life  
I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me

I came in like a wrecking ball  
Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung  
Left me crouching in a blaze and fall  
All you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah you, you wrecked me

I never meant to start a war  
I just wanted you to let me in  
And instead of using force  
I guess I should've let you in  
I never meant to start a war  
I just wanted you to let me in  
I guess I should've let you in

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me  
I came in like a wrecking ball  
Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung  
Left me crouching in a blazing fall  
All you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah you, you wrecked me  
Yeah you, you wrecked me

Todos aplauden mientras Flaky sale corriendo del escenario.

Amargo: -Detas de un sillon- ¿Ya paso? -Mira alrededor- Uff, no ocurrio nada.

Dulce: ¡Es una cancion! ¡No un ritual de invocacion!

Amargo: ¡Dejame en paz!

**Lukario: Lumpy, ¿Y que tal si en realidad esta en coma y esto es solo un sueño? (crisis existencial en 3...2...1...)**

Lumpy: ¿Esto es un sueño?... ¡Yupiii! ¡Quiere decir que puedo hacer todo lo que quiera! -Se desviste hasta quedar desnudo y corre por todo el lugar libremente- (Se censura desde las caderas hasta las rodillas de Lumpy por respeto a su persona)

Giggles: ¡Ahhhh! -Cubriendose los ojos- ¡No por tercera vez!

Chicas: ¡LUUMPY! ¡CUBRETE CON ALGO POR AMOR A DIOS!

Lumpy: ¡Wiii! ¡Soy libre! -Corriendo por todas partes-

Karen y Flaky se desmayan.

Flippy: ¡Lumpy! ¡Esto no es un sueño!

Dulce: ¡Detenganlo!

Lumpy esta corriendo, una red casi le cae encima, un yunque casi lo aplasta, se da la vuelta justo cuando un piano lo iba a aplastar, Cuddles pone en su camino una patineta, cuando Lumpy la pisa avanza rapidamente mientras grita "Soy el rey del Mundo"

Samy lanza unos cuchillos pero no le llegan a Lumpy, sino que traviesan a Cuddles, Truffles, rata y Cor-marmot.

Petunia: ¡Que alguien haga algo!

**-SENTIMOS CORTAR LA TRANSMICION PERO SE PRESENTAN PROBLEMAS TECNICOS-**

Agridulce: Y 3 ,2, 1, ¡Volvimos!

Amargo: -Se aclara la garganta- Señor **Lukario 2014**puede procegir.

**Lukario: Petunia, ¿Quien te regalo esa flor que tienes en tu cabeza...? **

Petunia: Pues... ahora que me acuerdo fue Mime.

**Lukario: ¡¿Que tal si es una bomba nuclear camuflada como flor?! ¡TODOS AL SUELO!**

Flaky grita aterrada, todos van al suelo menos Cro-marmot que esta armando una cueva con muebles.

Dulce: Chicos, no lo decia enserio, no es una bomba.

Karen: -En el suelo- ¿No lo es?

Dulce: Sigen vivos.

Fliqpy: Por el momento Jajajaja

Karen: ¡Rayos! -Corre-

-**MUCHA SANGRE, VARIOS GRITOS, DIVERSOS MUERTOS Y 10 MINUTOS DESPUES-**

Flippy: Lo siento mucho.

Amargo: Fliqpy es super peligroso.

Dulce: Imaginense si estuvieran separados.

Flaky: Se-seria u-una pesadilla.

**Lukario: Handy, ¿Que sabes sobre Manuela? **

Handy: -Abre los ojos por la sorpresa- ¿Como la conoces?... Es mi prima que se fue de HTF hace muchos años.

Sniffles: Fue una gran chica, nunca supimos mas de ella.

**Lukario: Dulce, Amargo, Agridulce: ¿Que opinan sobre que los sabores? **

Dulce: El primero que nota y comenta que yo, mi hermano y mi prima tenemos nombres de sabores, si tambien notas, nosotros somos familiares y tenemos nombres de sabores, Karen es otro caso porque ella no tiene lazos sanguineos con nosotros.

Agridulce: Es una tradicion familiar.

Amargo: Una muy rara tradicion familiar.

**Lukario: ¿No creen que les falta un amigo mas que se llame...Salado? (xD)**

Dulce: ¡No! ¡Ya somos muchos en este CS!

Agridulce: -Revisando un arbol genealogico- De echo, Amargo y Dulce tienen de otro lado un primo que se llama Salado...

**Lukario: Karen, Si pudieras salvar a un hombre y a una mujer de ser cruelmente asesinados y dejar a todos los demás morir...¿a quienes serian, y por que?**

Karen: Seria como salvar a alguien de este CS de Fliqpy... salvaria a Agridulce por ser mi mejor amiga y a Shifty porque... -Desvia la mirada- Porque me agrada...

**Lukario: Fliqpy, Ya sabes que hacer**

Dulce: -Comienza a gritar- ¡Rapido soldados! ¡Muevance! ¡El enemigo se ha infiltrado en la base!

Amargo: -Le sige el juego- ¡Maniobras de defensa!

Agridulce activa la alarma del lugar encendiendo una luz roja parpadeante.

Todos corren porque saben lo que pasara, el lugar tiene todo para recrear una invacion de una guerrilla enemiga en zona de guerra, Flippy solamente se queda parado en medio del lugar mirando al suelo, despues de un rato todos se detienen y miran a Flippy quien no muestra señales de querer moverce.

Flaky: ¿Flippy?

Fliqpy: Jajajaja -Levanta la vista- Claro que no Jajajaja.

Todos corren, Karen jala la palanca para hacer que Splendont y Splendid queden bajo el suelo.

Fliqpy camina tranquilamente viendo a su alrededor, todo esta desolado, queda al lado de un sillon y lo patea con gran fuerza llevandolo a la pared dejando un rastro de sangre en el camino y un gorrito de lana blanca manchado de sangre, lo toma y lo desteje mientras continua caminando dirigiendose a la cocina. Entra al lugar con 5 pasos y a sus espaldas Sniffles pegado a la pared intentando salir silenciosamente.

Fliqpy: ¿Adonde crees que vas? -Se da la vuelta-

Sniffles: -Paralizado del susto- Este yo...

Fliqpy: Dime donde encontrar algunos y tal vez te tenga piedad.

Sniffles: -Habla rapidamente- Amargo, Agridulce, Shifty, Karen,Lifty y Flaky se escondieron en la sala donde tienen a Cub, ahora no me mates -Tiembla-

Fliqpy: -Abre un cajon de la cocina y saca un tenedor- Yo te dije que tal vez te tendria piedad -Sonrie- pero no soy asi.

Se escucha un grito desgarrador proveniente de la cocina, el sonido de vidrios rompiendose, un gargojeo y unas pisadas, el peliverde sale tranquilamente de la cocina y ve a Nutty dandole la espalda comiendo unas galletas, se le acerca y en sus manos lleva la lana del gorrito de Lammy, la sujeta como una soga y hace un nudo dejandola igual como las sogas que utilizan los suicidas.

Fliqpy: ¡Bu!

Nutty: ¡Ahhh! -Voltea a ver a Fliqpy y se arrodilla- ¡No me hagas nada! ¡Puedes que darte con los dulces!

Fliqpy: -Le muestra la soga de lana- Yo tenia planeado colgarte.

Nutty: ¡Nooo!

Fliqpy: -Sonrie- Pero puedes extender tu vida si me ayudas.

En la sala para cuidar niños, Los antes mencionados por Sniffles estan preocupados y nerviosos por la posibilidad de ser descubiertos.

Karen: Espero que no nos encuentre.

Amargo: Tarde o temprano encontrara este lugar.

Shifty: Entonces salgamos por la ventana -Se dirije a la ventana-

Nutty: -Entrando- ¿Chi-chicos?

Flaky: Nutty, me alegra que estes bien ¿Que pasa?

Nutty: -Entra dejando un rastro de wisky- Es algo...

Lifty: Oye idiota, estas derramando Wisky.

Cub: -Dentro de una jaula de juego- Dada.

Nutty lanza la botella a la pared llenandola del liquido y salpicando a los presentes, antes de que decidieran reclamarle el intenta escapar pero la puerta se cierra violentamente.

Agridulce: ¿Que pasa?

Fliqpy: -Del otro lado- Jajajaja, estan condenados.

Shifty: ¡Debemos escapar ahora! -Salta por la ventana pero un grupo de perros rabiosos lo persigen-

Nutty: -Golpeando la puerta- ¡me dijisteis que me dejarias vivo!

Fliqpy: Yo solo dije que se extenderia tu vida jajaja -Enciende un fosforo y lo deja caer al suelo en el rastro de Wisky incendiando todo-

Todos dentro gritan desesperados, Cub rompe en llanto, Fliqpy solo se aleja explotando a carcajadas disfrutando de los gritos de horror, desesperacion y dolor. Camina tranquilamente jugando con su navaja, escucha el sonido de un vidrio roto, mira al frente y esta Cro-marmot aplastando con el mazo la lampara de Agridulce, se acerca y aquel cavernicola se pone en posicion de ataque y corre alocadamente hacia el, el soldado solamente da unos pasos a su izquierda y el cavernicola pasa por su lado y choca contra la pared, cae al suelo lentamente y se desmaya, el peliverde camina hasta el desmayado, toma sus mazo y lo usa para aplastarle la cabeza. regresando de nuevo a la sala principal, Pop esta caminando de puntillas.

Fliqpy: -Sonrie- Jajaja ¿Ibas a algun lado?

Pop: -Voltea lentamente para ver a Fliqpy: -Este... -Sale corriendo-

Fliqpy: ¡Solo gastas energia! -Lo persige-

Ambos corren a gran velocidad, el padre rapidamente se hiperventila y solamente corre sin mirar, termina chocando con la pared de la salida, toma rapidamente el mango de la puerta tratando inutilmete de abrirla, en un segundo siente como le toman el pelo y golpean su rostro contra la puerta fuertemente rompiendole inmediatamente la nariz.

Fliqpy: Jajaja, mirate, eres un padre de pacotilla.

Fliqpy golpea sin cesar el rostro de Pop contra la puerta de acero, tantas veces que el cerebro sufre un derrame debido a la constante vacilacion vehemente, el frontal y la mandibula juntos con los dientes quedan hechos polvo, una enorme mancha de roja de sangre caliente queda imprenada en gran puerta fria de color gris.

Uno a uno todos terminan muriendo en las manos del asesino desquiciado, ahorca a Cuddles junto a Giggles con la soga de lana, le corta la cabeza a Russell, parte a Mime por la mitad, electrocuta a Disco Bear, mete la cabeza Mole en el microondas, encuentra a Lumpy ya muerto con una botella de veneno para cucarachas en la mano, asi acaba con todos.

**-CUANDO TODOS REVIVEN-**

**Toothy: Canta una canción al revés, si escuchan algo satánico...¡QUÉMENLO EN FUEGO! ¡A LA HOGUERA!**

Toothy: Bueno, diganme una cancion.

Agridulce: ¡**Rechazame** de **Prince Royce**!

Amargo: Primero a rebizar la letra al derecho, y solamente seran tres estrofas.

_Tu me enamoraste a mi  
tu me hiciste sonreír  
sabiendo la situación  
en que los dos tenemos nuestro amor  
vivimos escondidos  
escucha de mi canción_

hay rechazame  
es que no puedo aceptar tu amor  
hay olvidame  
aunque nos duela hay que aceptar ese dolor  
es que yo tengo mi mujer  
y tu tienes tu novio  
yo no no quiero ser infiel  
me matara la tentación

y se, que conmigo tu eres feliz  
no podemos seguir así  
terminaremos sufriendo  
nuestro amor  
tiene que terminar aquí  
yo no quiero pero es así  
aunque me duela el corazon  
  
Amargo: Ahora a cantarla al reves.

im a etsaromane em ut

riernos etsicih em ut

noicautis al odneibas

roma ortseun somenet sod sol euq ne

sodidnocse somiviv

noicnac im ed ahcucse.

emazahcer yah

roma ut ratpeca odeup on euq se

emadivlo yah

rolod ese ratpeca euq yah aleud son euqnua

rejum im ognet oy euq se

oivon ut seneit ut y

leifni res oreiuq on ,on oy.

noicatnet al aratam em.

zilef sere ut ogimnoc euq, es y

ísa riuges somedop on

odneirfus someranimret

roma ortseun

íuqa ranimret euq eneit

ísa se orep oreiuq on oy

nozaroc le aleud em euqnua.

Agridulce: no escuche nada subliminal.

Samy: A menos que sea en otro idioma.

(Nota: Si me quieren, no me vuelvan a hacer escribir una cancion al reves, demore dias y solo las tres estrofas)

**Lukario: Hagan una obra que tenga como trama principal la pelea entre dos camioneros manejando por la ciudad de México (estilo rápidos y furiosos xD)  
Naaaa, no se crean, solo...piensen en algo que me entretenga, no se...un sketch o algo (exceptuando a los ocs, quienes me harán compañía en unas sillas viendo el espectáculo para no verme tan forever alone)**

_**Nota: Te lo debo... perdon...**_

**Lukario: ¡Adiós! ¡Nos vemos luego!**

Agridulce: ¡Nos veremos! ¡Espero que te hayas divertido!

Karen: Fue emocionante tenerte aqui.

Amargo: Y aqui entra una conocida del capitulo anterior ¡Neko360XD! -Lammy se abraza a si misma-

**Neko: Holiiiiiiii a todos devuevo aquí ta su "querida" Neko360XD **

Dulce: ¡Neko! ¡Por favor pide que me bajen!

**Neko: bueno que empiecen las preguntas.**

Dulce: ¡¿Todos son complices o que?!

**Neko: Pero antes *mira a Lammy* perdón Lammy me deje llevar XD **

Lammy: ¿He?... Bu-bueno... Creo que podemos dejarlo en el pasado.

**Neko: bueno ahora sí.**

Samy: Pregunta libremente.****

Neko: Petunia, ¿Sí Handy tubiera brazos nuevamente que arias?

Petunia: Me alegraria tanto por el, lo abrazaria, le diria lo feliz que me hace verlo feliz, creo que seria algo muy bueno para el.

Handy desde lejos sonrie.****

Neko: Gigless, ¿Que pasa sí te digo que Slenderman (creepypasta) está detrás tuyo?

Giggles: ¿Slenderman? ¿e-ese del que me conto Ka-karen?... ¡Ahhh! -Se va corriendo-****

Neko: Karen, ¿te gusto el beshito de Cuddles? 

Karen: -Se sonroja levemente- ¡No!

**Neko: A mi no me engaña se que sí (ewe )**

Karen: ¡No es cierto! -Aprieta los puños- Tu te estas engañando.****

Neko: Lammy, ¿Splendid o Splendot?

Lammy: Ammm... ¿Pickles? -Mira a su amigo- Si... Pickles... entiendo... no te preocupes.

Flippy: Increible que pueda entablar una conversacion con ese peluche.

Toothy: Es esquizofrenica, no sabe lo que es real y lo que es ilucion.

Lammy: A lo que iba -Mira de reojo a Pickles- este... Splendid -Sige viendo a Pickles-****

Neko: Splendid, soy tú fan dame un abrazo

Splendid: ¡Seguro! -La abraza fuertemente-

Russell: Se le ira todo el aire.

Splendont: Sueltala o la matas.

Splendid: -La suelta- Perdon.

**Neko: Flippy, dame tú gorro *se acerca peligrosamente al gorro***

Flippy: -Sujeta su boina y se aleja un poco- Lo siento pero creo que me la quedare.****

Neko: Fliqpy. 

Flippy: Otra vez no...

Se apagan las luces, un grito, un gato, el sonido de una pared explotando y las luces se encienden.

**Neko: Fue genial lo que hiciste con Lammy *lo adora***

Fliqpy: Valla ¿Te gusto? Que bueno -Sonrie-****

Neko: Ahora mata a Lumpy de una forma grotesca

Flqipy: Ya lo tenia preparado.

Triffles: ¿Como?

Fliqpy se quita la boina y de esta saca un control.

Amargo: -Revisa sus bolsillos- ¿Que rayos?

El asesino oprime un boton y sobre lumpy cae un monton de ropa, el "Sin cerebro" sale de la montaña de tela con un vestido rosa de flores amarillas y con unos calzoncillos amarillos con arcoiris y unicornios.

Giggles: ¡Mi vestido!

Splendid: ¡Mi ropa interior!

Todos: ¿Eeeeehhhh?

Splendid: Quise decir, que ridiculo se ve lumpy.

Ahora a Lumpy le caen un monton de peluches de el n su forma de alce, sale de nuevo, un monton de pescado le cae, saca su cabeza de la el grupo de peces con uno vivo en la boca, lo escupe y un gato se le acerca y le lame la mejilla, otro gato llega y le rasguña cerca del ojo para subirce a su cabeza, los demas gatos vienen y lo comienzan a mordisquear, cuando el patea a uno los demas le gruñe y sacan sus uñas dispuestos a atacar, el peliceleste solo corre pero varios gatos se le suben al vestido, tropiesa y queda a completa merced de los gatos que lo arañan y mordisquean por todo el cuerpo.****

Neko: Y con eso me despido chaito a todos pero no sin antes decirles que los quiero a todos bueno chaooooo

Agidulce: Chao.

Sniffles: Es ilogico que digan que quieren a todos los de este lugar y ponen retos desagrables y dolorosos.

Karen: A los fan de Happy Tree Friends les gusta hacer eso.

Amargo: Cambiando de tema, les presento a otra nueva comentarista

Rata: Llegan y llegan y llegan, solo hacen nuestro dia mas largo.

Agridulce: ¡Nos encanta conocer a los que leen nuestro CS.

Amargo: Como decia, todos aplaudan, gran chica, gran humor, aqui presento a **MisaPhantomhive.**

**Aparece una chica de unos 16 años con pelo blanco con las puntas negras y los ojos azules, tiene un vestido negro con rojo por encima de las rodillas y sandalias con tacón(mas o menos 5 cm) negras.**

**MisaPhantomhive: hola a todos, lo primero diré que soy gran fan de este CS y de todos ustedes*señala a los HTF***

Todos: ¡Gracias!

**MisaPhantomhive: bueno, comencemos las preguntas y retos, ¿de acuerdo?**

Samy: Adelante, nadie te lo prohibe.

**MisaPhantomhive: Mole, ¿como te las arreglas en tu vida diaria siendo ciego? Siempre me pregunté como debe ser.**

Mole: El baston ayuda mucho, ademas vivir el HTF es otra ventaja porque no me preocupo demasiado por hacer algo que me cobre la vida ya que revivire, y es algo extraña en cierto punto porque solo ves oscuridad pero sabes que estas rodeado de un monton de cosas.

Samy: Y termina confundiendo cosas con otras.

Dulce: -Susurra- Como cuando uso la cabeza de Mime como calabazza de Hallowen...

**MisaPhantomhive: Handy, ¿como haces esas cosas como construir cosas y conducir? Es un misterio para todos los fans.**

Handy: Y seguira siendo un misterio porque no lo dire.

Karen: Ah, no seas asi y dinos.

Handy: No.

Dulce: Y yo que queria saber...

**MisaPhantomhive: Flippy, ¿alguna vez has intentado hacer la ouija para tratar de hablar con tus antiguos compañeros?(Mouse KaBoom y Sneaky) **

Flippy: La verdad es que no.

**MisaPhantomhive: Te reto a hacerlo.**

Una sala oscura, con muchas velas alrededor, vemos a Flippy y frente a el una ouija, suspira un momento y posee en sus manos un trozo de madera tallado en forma de corazon con un lente convergente en el centro, pone el trozo de madera en el centro del tablero, posiciona ambas manos y comienza a hablar.

Flippy: Compañeros, Sneaky, Mouse Ka-Boom... ¿Estan aqui? -El corazon de madera se desliza por el tablero llevandolo a su respuesta "Si"- ¿Podre verlos? -Sus manos se mueven de nuevo rodeando la palabra "Si" y terminando otra vez en ella- ¿Como? -El trozo de madera se mueve de letra en letra en este orden: Y, A, L, O, V, E, R, A, S. y las velas se apagan-

**MisaPhantomhive: Flaky, te reto a entrar a una sala en la que haya muchos pollitos y quedarte alli durante una hora.**

Flaky: ¡Noooo! -Intenta huir pero Samy la toma del brazo- ¡sueltame!

Samy: Tienes que cumplir el reto.

Despues de mucho arrastrar a Flaky, la metieron a una sala llena de pollitos y pusieron el temporalizador.

**-1 HORA DESPUES-**

Todos estan sentados alrededor de Russell quien esta contando una de sus hidtorias.

Russell: Lumpy y yo estabamos asustados, desorientados, pero un rayo de esperanza nos ilumino, arriba, estaba el espiraculo de la ballena que nos trago, los rayos del sol entraban por ahi damdonos una gran idea, escapar por el espiraculo de la ballena.

Agridulce: Disculpen pero, ya paso la hora.

Amargo: -Viendo el temporalizador- Si, despues nos cuentas que paso Russell.

Karen: Ojala Flaky este bien.

Agridulce: No debio pasarle nada -Sujeta el pomo de la puerta de la sala donde esta Flaky- Son solo unos tiernos y adorables pollitos -Abre la puerta y mira adentro, inmediatamente la cierra con fuerza y tiene una mueca de miedo en su rostro- No-no puede ser.

Karen: ¿Que paso? -Abre la puerta y apenas mira el interior la cierra y se lleva ambas manos a la boca- Fla-flaky... Oh rayos...

Samy: ¿Pero que les pasa? -Al igual que las otras abre y cierra la puerta rapidamente- No puedo creerlo, unos pollitos hicieron tal atrocidad, wao, con razon Flaky les tenia miedo.

**MisaPhantomhive: Nutty, ¿cuanto tiempo puedes aguantar sin comer dulces?**

Nutty: 18 minutos es lo maximo que he llegado yo voluntariamente,

**MisaPhantomhive: Giggles y Petunia:¿desde cuando sois amigas?**

Giggles/Petunia: Desde que tenemos memoria.

**MisaPhantomhive: ¿como os conocisteis?**

Petunia/Giggles: Nuestras madres nos presentaron.

**MisaPhantomhive: Russell, ¿eres supersticioso? **

Russell: Si.

**MisaPhantomhive: Te reto a hacer cosas que den mala suerte como romper un espejo, volcar un salero y cruzarte con un gato negro.**

Russell: Me quieren matar...

Samy: No te sientas tan especial, quieren mtar a todos en este lugar.

Amargo: -Moviendo una escalera y detras de el su prima mueve un espejo de cuerpo completo- Ya casi tenemos todo listo.

Russell: Yo no are nada que me de mala suerte -Camina pero pisa un grillo- Ups...

Dulce: ¡Gracias! El grillo era un fastidio.

Karen: Matar un grillo es de mala suerte suerte.

Samy: Empesamos.

Russell: Rayos -El gato negro de antes pasa en frente de el- ¡Vuelve aqui gato! -Lo persigue-

Karen: -Tachando algo de una lista- El grillo, el gato -Mira como Russell por perseguir al gato pasa debajo de la escalera y tacha otra cosa- La escalera.

Mientras el pirata corretea al gato tropiesa con sus pies haciendolo caer y golpea una mesita que tenia sal derramandola en su sombrero.

Russell: ¡Rayos! grrr. -Se levanta y una paloma entra a traves de unos de los agujeros del techo y hace sus necesidades en el aire dejando que sus fecas caigan el el hombro de Russell- ¡Estupida paloma! -Toma la masita y la lanza queriendo darle a la paloma pero el mueble de madera solo alcanza el espejo de cuerpo completo- ¡¿Puede ser peor?! -Levanta su garfio como amenazando al cielo, se escucha un trueno y un rayo le cae en el garfio dandole un enorme choque electrico-

**MisaPhantomhive: Cuddles, ¿que se siente ser uno de los que mas veces ha muerto? **

Cuddles: En primer lugar... Doloroso en muchos sentidos.

**MisaPhantomhive: Por favor haz alguna acrobacia con tu skateboard.**

Cuddles: Claro -Toma su patineta y cuando se va a montar en ella Splendid estornuda congelandolo-

Splendid: Perdon... Ya lo arreglo -Usa su vision laser pero el hielo no se descongela si no que se parte en muchos cubitos junto con el cuerpo de cuddles (Escena extraida de "See What Develops")-Este... Lo siento...

**MisaPhantomhive: Lammy, ¿quien consideras tu mejor amigo/a? Aparte de Mr Pickels, claro.**

Lammy: Despues de Pickles... mmm... Petunia.

**MisaPhantomhive: Splendid y Splendont, ¿Cual es el motivo de que os lleveis tan mal? **

Splendid: Que el -Señala a Splendont- Es un grandisimo arrogante que cree que no necesita mi ayuda y se cree mejor que yo.

Splendont: No necesito tu ayuda, yo puedo salvar a las personas y las salvo mejor que tu porque yo las dejo vivas, y por eso soy mejor heroe que tu, grandisimo idiota.

**MisaPhantomhive: Si no fuera asi, ambos seriais un equipo imparable en mi opinion... **

Splendont: Pero pensandolo bien, conociendo a los fans, si hacemos equipo las chicas yaoistas nos pondrian de pareja seguido.

Splendid: seria horrible...

**MisaPhantomhive: Como sea, os reto a formar equipo por algunos capitulo, como tres o asi.**

Dont/Did: ¡Nunca!

Samy: Es un reto, y un reto es un reto.

Dont/Did: -Se cruzan de brazos- Lo intentaremos... Solo por los fans...

**MisaPhantomhive: Lifty y Shifty, ¿que opinais de que a algunos/as fans les haya dado por emparejaros?**

Lifty/Shifty: Que son unos grandes enfermos...

**MisaPhantomhive: Amargo, ¿que pensaste cuando te transformaron en mujer?**

Amargo: Pues en ese momento estaba pensando en "Matenme, matenme, matenme, matenme, estupida Dulce, ¿como se atreve a tomarme fotos?, matenme, metenme, metenme, ¡Basta! solo are es estupido reto y listo" mas o menos fue lo que pense.

**MisaPhantomhive: Agridulce, ¿alguna vez se burlaron de ti por tu heterocromia?**

Agridulce: Nunca, aunque una vez una señora me dijo que no viera a su hijo o le daria mal de ojo.

Dulce: Ademas, si alguien se burlaba lo le daria varios golpes.

Amargo: Mejor no, cada vez que peleas con alguien a mi me toca pagarle la cuenta del hospital a tu victima.

Dulce: Eso es porque tu te ofreces.

Agridulce: ¡Hata luego **MisaPhantomhive**! ¡Nos veremos pronto! -Mueve rapidamente el brazo- ¡Vuelve cuando quieras! ¡Estaremos aqui mucho tiempo! -Cae al suelo por el cansancio- Diganme que termino...

Amargo: Ese fue el ultimo invitado.

Todos suspiran cansados y aliviados mientras se acomodan en sus respectivos sillones.

Giggles: este capitulo si que fue largo.

Agridulce: -En el suelo- Si, demasiado.

Russell: -Yarg -Relajado en su sillon- que suerte que casi nunca se acuerdan de mi.

Toothy: si, aunque quiere decir que no somos muy populares pero al menos no hacemos tantos retos.

Nutty: Y yo puedo comer muchos dulces -Comiendo galletas-

Disco Bear: Es como una ventaja.

Lumpy: ¿Cual ventana?

Amargo: Oigan, como fue un dia largo para todos ¿Que tal si vamos a la sala especial?

Sniffles: ¿Cual sala especial?

Karen: Es una sala tan grande y lujosa como un hotel 5 estrellas, tiene spa, piscina, juegos, comida, pero solo se nos permitio usarla 3 veces en todo el show.

Todos los HTF: ¡VAMOS! -Se levantan de golpe-

Dulce: -Sentada en la biga- ¿No se les olvida algo?

Splendid: Cierto -Con su vision laser corta la biga a uno centimetros de Dulce y al lado contrario derrite un poco la biga prococando que se doblara- Listo -Se va caminando.

Como la biga se dobla Dulce la abraza por temor a caer.

Samy: -Viendo a los anfitriones- ¿No la ayudaran?

Amargo: Caera, morira, revivira, gritara, nos insultara y nos golpeara -Se va-

Todos se van caminando tranquilamente abandonando a la peliverde a su suerte.

Dulce: -Abrazando fuertemente aquel objeto que la mantenia a metros del suelo- ¡No me dejen! -La biga se inclina mas- ¡Auxilio! ¡Por favor! -Se resbala y cae- ¡Aaahhh! -Grita desesperada cerrando los ojos con fuerza, pero no muere ni toca el suelo, ya que alguien la atrapa, ella abre los ojos y se sonroja levemente- Mime... Gracias -El mimo solo le sonrie y la baja, luego le extiende el brazo ofreciendole su boina que se le cayo cuando Splendid la llevo por segunda vez al techo- Muchas gracias -toma su boina y ambos se van caminando juntos.

Nos enfocamos detras de uno de los sillones, vemos como la coneja que Cuddles trajo esta cuidando a 8 conejitos, mientras el conejo que le dieron a Cuddles llega acompañado de 4 conejitos, y detras de la madre de todos aparecen otros 2 conejitos...

_¿Cuantos conejos habran para el proximo capitulo?_

_¿Por cuanto tiempo estaran los gatos en el CS?_

**Nota:**

**¡Lo logre! lo termine, aqui el capitulo 6, me divertio mucho hacerlo, es el mas largo hasta ahora, solo quisiera pedir el favor de que los que acostumbran a dejar comentarios largos podrian acortarlos un poco, muchas gracias por leer y que les valla bien.**

**PD: Espero que lo largo del capitulo compense la espera.**


	7. Amor y besos ¡Que lindo!

**Nota: Los personajes de HTF no me pertenecen, son propiedad de mondo mini show.**

**Nota 2: El Oc "Samy" tampoco es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a ****S-S-C-F-F-S** **y tengo autorizacion directa del dueño para usarlo.**

El lugar esta lleno de conejos, muchos de ellos aun son muy jovenes, Petunia esta limpiando los desechos de todos los animales.

Petunia: -Con guantes de goma, mascarilla, espongas, atomizadores de cloro y palas- Esto es asqueroso, no podemos tener 50 gatos y 100 conejos en el mismo lugar.

Dulce: ¡Karen! ¡Agridulce! ¡¿Donde estan?! ¡Debemos presentar a los invitados!

Amargo: -Con una mascarilla- No me sorprenderia que se hayan ido a otra parte, este lugar apesta -Una esponja mojada le llega a la cara-

Petunia: -Levantando el puño- Yo soy la unica que trata de limpiar este lugar ¡Ustedes tambien agan algo!

Amargo: -Toma la esonja- Ya voy.

Samy: -Con tres gatos en los brazos y conejos saltando alrededor de ella- Estos son muchos animales.

Russell: -Viendo que en su sillon hay un gato naranja con rayas negras, gordo y durmiendo- Bajate gato, es mi puesto -Toca levemente al gato y este al despertar se le lanza encima y la empieza a rasguñar la cara.

Dulce: Empecemos de una vez, pero antes un conteo, aver, Disco Bear, Flippy, Flaky, Cuddles, Cro-Marmot, Toothy, Pop, Cub esta donde debe estar, Petunia, Handy, Buddhist Monkey, Rata, Mole, Did, Dont, Mime, Sniffles, Giggles, Pickles, Nutty, Lammy, Truffles, Lumpy, Russell siendo atacado un por un gato... Solo faltan mi prima y Karen.

Amargo: -Recojiendo una bola de pelo- ¿Y los ladrones?

Dulce: Esos tambien nos faltan.

Samy: Desaparecen los gemelos, tu prima y Karen, suena sospechoso.

Dulce: ¡Solo empecemos! Bienvenida Melanie Clark -Una chica se le acerca y le susurra algo al oido- Y tambien una bienvenida a sus Ocs... Hermano -Lo mira y sonrie- ¿Recuerdas lo que le prometisteis a Melanie?

Amargo: ¿Que cosa?

Dulce: Sobre el beso.

Amargo: Ya me acorde...

**-aparecen tres chicos y dos chicas-  
Freckles: -pelo naranja, ojos verdes, pecas en la cara. Usa un esmoquin negro con corbata de moño verde- genial! Un chatshow!**

Dulce: Gracias, odviamente somos los mejores -Le lanzan una esponja mojada a la cabeza-

**Kinky: -pelo castaño, moreno, ojos negros. Usa un esmoquin blanco con corbata negra- ¡Y están todos!-saca su celular y saca una foto**

Giggles: -Con el pelo desarreglado con un gato encima y con ojeras- ¡Espera! ¡Borra esa foto! ¡Me veo demasiado mal!

Disco Bear: ¡Concuerdo con ella! ¡Borra la foto! me la tomastes en mi peor angulo.

**Buttercup: -pelo largo y rubio, ojos amarillos. Usa un vestido corto coral y zapatos con tacón con pedrería- ¡esto es tan emocionante!-chilla de la emoción y se rompen los lentes de Sniffles y The Mole**

Sniffles: ¡Mis lentes!

Mole: ¿Que les paso?

Sniffles: Se rompieron igual que los tuyos.

Mole: ¿Enserio? -Se los quita y los cristales caen al suelo-

Un gato gris pasa por encima de los cristales y se clava uno en una pata lastimandose, da un enorme y agudo grito de dolor asustando a varios de los conejos, todos corren en dirrecion a Cuddles dejandolo debajo de una montaña de conejos.

**Hazel: -pelo castaño, pálido, ojos azules. Usa un esmoquin negro con una corbata igual- ¡por favor callate!- le ruega a Buttercup- y por qué usamos esta ropa?**

Dulce: Deberian saberlo.

**Bonny: -pelo blanco y algo corto, muy pálida, ojos azules. Usa un vestido corto color turquesa y zapatillas negras-déjala, además creo que nos vemos bien, creo...**

Flaky: Yo-yo digo que se-se ven bien.

**Melanie: Cada uno va a hacer tres preguntas.  
Bonny: Flippy, te gusta el rock clásico? **

Flippy: Claro, me encanta.

**Bonny: ¿Lumpy, puedes cocinar un pastel de chocolate? **

Lumpy: Claro que puedo.

Dulce: A la cocina se ha dicho.

Lumpy camina a la cocina y la primera señal de desastre en una nuve de harina saliendo de la cocina, unos huevos salen volando llegandole a la cabeza a Mime y a Giggles. La batidora electrica pareciera escapar de Lumpy moviendose por todo el lugar hasta que logra atraparla pero el electrodomestico le "Atrapa" la mano. La alarma contra incendios se enciende, el microondas explota, Lumpy rompe el bombillo de la cocina, Handy muere al intentar cambiar la bombilla.

Dulce: -Viendo el cadaver de Handy en el suelo mientras Petunia llora sobre el- ¿Por que lo dejamos a el cambiar la bombilla?

Samy: El incistio.

Con la bombilla cambiada Lumpy sigue intentando hacer el pastel, se corta todos los dedos de una mano, se clava un tenedor en el ojo, se electrocuta al enchufar la licuadora.

Todos alrededor de Russell quien cuenta una historia.

Russell: Entonces me dije a mi mismo, "Debo darle una oportunidad de pertenecer a mi tripulacion" y lo puse al puesto de atender a los clientes a traves del microfono.

Samy: -Sentada en el suelo levanta la mano- ¿No crees que fue muy estupido dejar a mime atender a los clientes sabiendo que el es un mimo que no habla?

Russell: -Le señala con el garfio enojado- ¡En ese momento parecia una buena idea!

Lumpy: -Saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja de plata junto con el domo de plata- Listo.

Dulce: Luego nos cuentas el resto de la historia Russell -Se levanta y se acerca a Lumpy- Dejanos ver tu obra maestra.

Lumpy: Con gusto -Levanta el domo y revela algo parecido a un ladrillo negro con polvo blanco y con cascaras de huevo en algunas partes-

Handy: ¿Que rayos es eso?

**Bonny: Nutty, ¿serías capaz de comerte el pastel de Lumpy?**

Nutty: Un pastel es un pastel -Toma el bloque y lo muerde y se rompe los dientes- ¡Ahhh! -Deja caer el pastel que aplasta su pie- ¡Ay! -Retira su pie y escupe a su lado varios trozos de dientes con sangre-

Petunia: ¡El suelo! -Señala el lugar donde Nutty escupio- ¡Lo has manchado!

Sniffles: ¡Se acaba de romper la dentadura!

Dulce: Toothy, tu hicistes de dentista una vez, necesitamos que atiendas a Nutty.

Nutty: ¡No! ¡Otra vez no! -sale corriendo-

Petunia: -Con un trapeador- ¡Nutty! ¡Ven y limpia tu desastre! -Lo persige-

Sniffles: ¡Petunia! ¡Dejalo en paz! -Va tras ella-

Dulce: ¡¿A donde creen que van?! ¡Vuelvan! -Los persige-

Samy: ¡No me perdere esto! -Corre con una sonrisa-

Lumpy: ¡Una carrera! -Da un salto- Pero necesito un casco -Mira a su alrededor y toma el sombrero de Russell- ¡Ahora si! -Corre en direccion a los demas-

Russell: ¡Oye inutil! ¡te llevastes mi sombrero! -Corre tras de Lumpy y al pasar cerca del gato negro este se pone a persegirlo-

Lammy: ¡Eso se ve divertido! -Corre igual que Lumpy-

Truffles: ¡Lammy! ¡Se supone que no debemos irnos de la sala! -Comienza a correr para alcanzarla-

Amargo: Todos se van, Flippy, ve y alcanzalos.

Flippy: Bien -Se va corriendo-

**Hazel: Splendid, ¿Giggles o Lammy? **

Splendid: Giggles.

Amargo: -Revisando su libreta- Acabo de rebizar y tengo anotado que tu Splendid, debes pedirle noviazgo a Lammy por peticion de **Coookie Monter **en el capitulo anterior.

Splendid: ... Mejor lo hago cuando **Cookie Monter **este aqui.

**Hazel: Pop, ¿cómo era tu esposa?**

Pop: Me es dificil describirla, pero para que sepas como se veia te mostrare una foto -Saca de su bolsillo una foto de su esposa que obviamente es una osita-

Todos los que se habian ido regresan lentamente temblando, en formacion igual que los soldados, con sangre en sus ropas y diversas heridas, detras de ellos Fliqpy sonriendo.

Amargo: ¿Que paso? -Ve a Fliqpy y tiembla levemente-

Fliqpy: -Sonriendo- ¿Que no es obvio? Te los traje jajaja, aunque fue algo dificil llamar su atencion jajaja, pero tranquilo, todos estan vivos -Los mira- ¡Rompan filas soldados! ¡A sus lugares!

todos: ¡Si general! -Caminan a sus respectivos puestos, dejando rastos de sangre, algunos cojeando y otros tratando de detener las hemorragias de sus brazos-

Amargo: Giggles, tu has sido enfermera, necesito que traigas el equipo de primeros auxilios que esta al fondo al lado de los baños de chicas y los atiendas.

Giggles: -Se levanta- ¡Entendido! -Se va-

Russell: -Sin su otra mano- Esto es terrible -Cuando se sienta en su sillon no vio a un gato durmiendo y este al sentir el peso lo araña- ¡Ahhh! -Al pararse pisa el escupitajo de Nutty resbalandose y golpeandose la cabeza- Puede ser peor -Un rayo le cae encima sin motivo aparente-

Flaky: Po-pobre Russell, la mala suerte le afecto mu-mucho.

**Hazel: Disco Bear, me sorprende que no te consideres pedófilo...**

Disco Bear: ¿Por que a todos les sorprende? miren, les dire algo, nunca me acerque a Cub y el es un infante asi que no soy pedofilo.

Splendont: Los Pedofilos no admiten que son pedofilos.

Dulce: -Siendo vendada en la rodilla por Giggles y con una gasa en la mejilla- Dicen que admitirlo es el primer paso para salir de la enfermedad.

Disco Bear: -Se levanta rapidamente del sillon y levanta el puño- ¡Que no lo soy!

**Buttercup: Splendid, ¿cuantas veces se murieron tus victi digo, la gente que  
rescataste? **

Splendid: -Suspira con amargura, pone el codo en su rodilla y su mejilla en la palma de la mano- Digamos que todos pueden tener entre una a diez muertes ocasionadas accidentalmente por mi.

Splendont: ¿Sabiendo eso te siges considerando buen heroe?

Splendid: ¡Dejame en paz!

**Buttercup: Rata, todos te ignoran XD **

Rata: -Rodeado de gatos- Ni me importa, que me ignoren si quieren -Un gato le muerde el tobillo- ¡Ahh! -Patea al felino- ¡Gato estupido!

Amargo: Creo que los gatos lo sigen viendo como una rata.

Dulce: Que se lo coman si quieren, no es mi problema.

**Buttercup: Mole, ¿Es verdad que eres un agente secreto?**

Mole: No, no es verdad.

Toothy: ¿Mole un agente secreto? ¿Que les hace pensar eso?

Sniffles: Hasta los ciegos podria entran en el mundo del espionaje, pero hablando de Mole no lo creo, confunde muchas cosas y causa desastres.

Mole: -Le apunta con el baston- No cuestiones mis habilidades.

Sniffles: Claro -Se levanta del sillon alejandose de Mole quien no lo nota-

Dulce: -Se acerca a Mole cojeando un poco- Yo se la verdad, no mientas, eres un agente secreto y tengo mas testigos.

Mole: ¿Quien?

Dulce: Rata, ¿no lo pensastes?

Mole: Ratas.

Dulce: No, solamente a Rata -Sonrie-

Mole: Que chistosa -Sarcasmo-

Cuddles: -Haciendo un esfuerzo por escuchar la conversacion de Dulce y Mole- Ratas, no los logro escuchar.

Toothy: ¿Por que quieres oirlos?

Cuddles: Nose, talvez porque Mole es un espia.

Toothy: No puedo creer que te lo creas.

Cuddles: ¿Y si es verdad?

Toothy: No lo creo.

**Kinky: Fliqpy, ¿Cual es tu arma favorita? **

Flippy: Le encanta usar mi navaja.

Sniffles: Son el mismo asique tambien seria la navaja de el.

Flippy: No me agrada eso de copartir mis cosas con un asesino.

Pop: Y a mi no me agrada compartir el espacio de este lugar con un asesino.

**Kinky: Giggles, eres bonita.**

Giggles: Gracias -Sonrie-

Cuddles: ¡Ey! tiene novio.

Truffles: Tranquilo Romeo, solo le dieron un halago.

Amargo: Romeo es Sniffles no Cuddles.

Truffles: Tienes razon

Sniffles: ¡No fastidien!

**Kinky: ¿Tu cabello y ojos son reales? **

Giggles: Son tan reales como tu o como yo.

**Kinky: ¿Cub, extrañas mucho a tu mamá? **

Cub: -Jugando con un conejito negro- Shii.

**Kinky: Ternurita (:'3)**

**Freckles: Handy, te molesta mucho si alguien te hace una broma sobre tus no  
brazos? **

Handy: -Hace tu tipica cara de fatidio- Si.

**Freckles: Petunia, por qué odias tanto los gérmenes?**

Petunia: Son asquerosos y malevolos, te puedes enfermar gravemente, ademas ¿Lo has visto? Son repulsivos, saber que esos bichos estan sobre tu cuerpo, introducciendose lentamente a tu cuerpo, llenandolo de baba o moco o fecas o lo que sea, alimentandose de ti, los germenes on miniparasitos, estos pueden provocarte la muerte, o en un caso menor una enfermedad desagradable, yo no los soporto -Le tiembla todo el cuerpo y se abraza a si misma-

**Freckles: Mime ¿hay alguien que te guste del Chat Show? **

Mime: -Sonrie y asiente animadamente-

**Melanie: Ahora yo pondré los retos.**

Dulce: ¡vamos Melanie! saca tus mejores retos.

**Melanie: Splendid, trata de salvar a la chica que elegiste.**

Splendid: Pero si Giggles esta a salvo -Voltea la mirada y ve a Giggles rodeada de arañas- Como dije, sana y salva.

**Melanie: Flaky, ponte ropa sexy-le pasa un traje de militar sexy- y bailale a Flippy **

Flaky: -Viendo el traje- pero...

Dulce: Claro que no, No se les cambiara la ropa a los personajes.

**Melanie: Dulce, habla en videochat con tu primo Salado y haz que aparezca en el Chat Show**

Dulce: -Infla las mejillas, voltea la abeza y se cruza de brazos- No hablare con el idiota y menos re que aparesca aqui.

Samy: ¿Que tiene el?

Dulce: ¡Me trata como una niña!

Splendid: -Sonrie de lado- Un reto es un reto.

Dulce: -Mira el suelo- Odio que utilicen mis palabras contra mi -Va a la mesa donde tiene su portatil y busca asu primo en el chat- Que mala suerte tengo, esta conectado -inicia una video llamada y en la pantalla aparece un chico de cabello castaño oscuro con ojos cafes oscuros-

Salado: Miren quien me llama, mi primita favorita, ¿sabes algo? tu CS es muy bueno, no se porque no me invitastes.

Dulce: -Frunce el ceño- Por que no eres necesario.

Salado: Huy que seria, ademas, me sorprende que hagas un show a tu edad.

Dulce: -Pone su mejilla en la palma de la mano- Ni que tuviera ocho años.

Salado: Pero igual eres muy pequeñita, -Se acerca a la pantalla- ni deberias ver el programa de Happy Tree Friends -Hace el simbolo de negacion con el dedo indice- es para mayores de edad, te puede causar pesadillas.

Dulce: Nunca me ha causado pesadillas.

Salado: Hay mi nenita -Entrelaza sus dedos y apoya su barbilla en ellos- no te hagas la agrandada, comportate de tu edad.

Dulce: ¿recuerdas cuantos años tengo?

salado: No me importa, para mi siempre seras una niñita, y alejate de ese mimo, no me agrada y no quiero que tengas novio siendo tan joven.

Dulce: -Se pone derecha y se cruza de brazos- Solo soy dos bendecidos años menor que tu.

Salado: Vamos Dulcecito, no te comportes como mujersuela en la regla, ese comportamiento no es para tu edad.

Dulce: Si tan solo supieras...

Salado: Dulcecito ¿Por que esa ropa militar? no deberias vestirte asi.

Dulce: Uno -Lo señala- no me gusta que me digas Dulcecito y Dos -Se señala ella misma- me visto asi porque me gusta.

Salado: Los soldados son muy serios, mejor vistete con moñitos y flores.

Dulce: -Suspira y aprieta los puños- Uno, dos, tres, cuatro.

Salado: ¡¿Apendistes a contar hasta cuatro?! ¡Que rapido aprendes! ojala lo hubiera gravado, es un gran momento de tu desarrollo.

Dulce solamente extiende su mano y oprime el boton de apagado para despues pararse.

Dulce: ¡Que nadie lo vuelva a mencionar! -Se arrodila y se gala el pelo- ¡NO LO SOPORTO! ¡Y por nada en el mundo vendra este lugar! ¡ya somos muchos!

**Melanie: Lifty, dile algo lindo a...**

Lammy: -Con 3 gatitos y 2 conejos- Que bueno que Karen no esta, odia el suspenso.

**Melanie: Disco Bear**

Dulce: Solo un momento, ¡LIFTY! *Cof Cof* Mi garganta...

Amargo: -Anotando algo en su libreta- Lifty te debe el reto, apenas lo encontremos aremos que lo haga.

**Melanie: Todos reúnanse y vean este video "La ardilla dramática: La conspiración"**

Aparece la pista de baile ya que incluye una pantalla gigante, buscan el video, todos se sientan y se ponen a verlo.

Flaky: -Viendo el video hasta que aparece la ardilla- ¡Aahh! -Se oculta rapidamente tras su sillon-

Buddhis Monkey: -Viendo a los pandas- A esa panda y al pandita los conozco.

El video continua hasta que llega a su fin.

Splendont: ¿Que rayos fue eso?

Amargo: Un video.

Dulce: Un video en que sale tu prima jajaja.

Splendont: ¡A esa ardilla jamas la vi en mi vida!

Dulce: Acabas de verla.

**Melanie: Todos cuídanse las espaldas, porque Elmo sabe donde vives(?)**

Sniffles: ¿Elmo? ¿Quien es el?

Amargo: Solamente es un titere que tiene un programa para niños.

Dulce: Yo no me preocupo por Elmo, no es malvado y aunque lo fuera yo lo mato si se me acerca.

**Melanie: Y por último pero no por eso menos importante...**

Petunia: Esa frase es muy usada.

**Melanie: Amargo, aquí esta la chica que te mencioné -lo pone junto a Bonny-**

Amargo: Hola.

**Bonny: ¿Mencionaste? ¿A qué te refieres?  
Melanie: Te tienes que besar con el  
Bonny: -roja como un tomate de temporada y el pelo de Flaky juntos- qué!? Pero, no me dijiste nada! Apenas lo conozco!  
Melanie: Corrección, ni siquiera lo conoces -la acerca más a Amargo-**

Dulce: -Saca una camara- Esto no me lo puedo perder.

**Melanie: Pero descuida, al menos no te dije que durmieras con él**

Dulce: Pero te aviso Melanie que... ¡Tienes todo el permiso de hacerlo! -Sonrie-

Amargo: -Sonrojado- ¡No le digas!

**Bonny: -más roja aún- esto es incómodo...  
Todos menos Bonny: Beso! Beso! Beso!**

Amargo: Ya acepte, no me puedo retirar -Dulce se pone a grabar-

El la toma de las manos para acercarla y la besa, segundos despues para mantenerla cerca lleva sus manos a las mejillas de la chica uniendose mas, luego de un tiempo se separa de Bonny.

Dulce: -Deja de grabar- A papa le encantaria ver esto -Sonrie nostalgicamente-

**Melanie: eso es todo, bye -me llevo a mis OCs y me voy-**

Agridulce: -Caminando tranquilamente y ve como Melanie se va con personas desconocidas- ¡Melanie! -Corre hasta quedar al lado de Dulce- Rayos, no pude estar aqui con ella.

Dulce: -Se cruza de brazos- ¿Se puede saber en donde estabas jovencita?

Agridulce: Con Karen...

Sniffles: ¿Y donde esta Karen?

Agridulce: Con Lifty...

Dulce: Curioso, ¿Sabes donde esta Shifty?

Agridulce: Con Lifty...

Giggles: Y con Karen.

Agridulce: -Viendo a Giggles- ¿Qui-quien te dijo?

Giggles: -La mira estrañada- Tu.

Agridulce: ¿Cuando?

Dulce: -Se acerca a su prima y la mira desafiante- Agri.

Agridulce: ¡Un gran aplauso para **MisaPhantomhive! **

**Aparece la misma chica, esta vez vestida con unos short con estampado de camuflaje, camiseta blanca y botas militares.  
MisaPhantomhive: hola de nuevo, ¿que tal estais? **

Agridulce: -Sonrie alegremente- Muy feliz.

Dulce: Sospechando.

Petunia/Amargo: -Frente a una enorme caja de arena llena de "Bolitas de chocolate"- Asqueados...

**MisaPhantomhive: Bueno, he vuelto, con mas retos nuevos y algunas preguntas.**

Lifty: -llegando al lugar- Rayos, mejor me devuelvo -Se da la vuelta dispuesto a irse-

Dulce: ¡Alto ahi! -Lo señala- ¿Donde estabas?

Lifty: No te importa.

Dulce: -Pone sus manos en sus caderas- Si me importa, ¿Y tu hermano? ¿Y Karen?

Lifty: Besuqueandose...

Todo se llena de murmullos incomprensibles por parte de los HTF...

Amargo: Lifty, debes un reto.

Lifty: ¿Que tengo que hacer?

Amargo: -Revisa su libreta- Debes decirle algo lindo a Disco Bear.

Lifty: Uff -Mira al techo- Dificil -Se sostiene la barbilla tratando de pensar- ya tengo algo -Se acerca al pedofi ¡digo!, a el discotequero- Bailas de una manera fabulosa, tu cabello es increible y tus ojos son preciosos.

Todos los chicos se rien, y Russell al reirse se traga una mosca.

Toothy: Jajaja ¿Por que no tambien le das un beso?

Lifty: Solo me gusta besar a Agridulce -Todos se cayan unos instantes-

Dulce: Querida prima -La mira- ¿Tienes algo que contar?

Agridulce: -Nerviosa- **MisaPhantomhive **¿Por que no continuas?

**MisaPhantomhive: Flaky, siento lo del reto anterior, realmente no se me ocurrió que pudieran hacerte algo, como disculpa te envió un traje que hice a mano*envía un vestido muy bonito rojo con blanco* Aun asi... ¿que demonios te sucedió ahi dentro?**

Flaky: -Mirando al suelo temblando apretando fuertemente las manos sobre sus rodillas- esos monstruos... me miraban sin parpadear... hicieron un complot contra mi y me atacaron... Dolorosamente me despellejaron y jugaron con mis entrañas...

Agridulce: horrible imagen quedo...

**MisaPhantomhive: Flippy,¿que opinas del mensaje que recibiste al hacer la ouija?**

flippy: Debo admitir que me asuste, esa respuesta sorprende mucho y lo deja pensando a uno.**  
MisaPhantomhive: Mime ¿desde cuando eres mimo?¿como te interesaste por ello?**

Mime habre la boca como queriendo hablar pero es interrumpido.

Dulce: El se ha dedicado ha ser mimo desde sus ocho años y se intereso porque su padre le conto que su abuelo era mimo. -Todos le quedan mirando- ¿Que?

Truffles: ¿Como sabes eso?

Dulce: El me lo dijo.

Giggles: ¿Cuando?

Dulce: Ayer.

Sniffles: ¿En donde?

Dulce: ¡¿Esto es un interrogatorio?! Solo dejenme en paz -Les da la espalda-

**MisaPhantomhive: Russell,te doy mi amuleto de la suerte favorito para intentar que te proteja de la mala suerte que has acumulado por lo que te pedí*le envía un colgante con una amatista* Espero que te guste y te sirva.**

Russell: -Se lo pone- Espero que realmente funcione.

**MisaPhantomhive: Rata, muérete.**

Rata: ¿Pero que? ¿Por que?

**MisaPhantomhive: me caes horrible, quisiera pedir que te descuarticen unos perros salvajes.**

Dulce: -Sonrie y une sus manos frente a ella- Pero si puedes, te concedere el deseo ahora mismo -Toma a Rata de la ropa, salen del lugar y lo lleva a un callejon lleno de basura donde lentamente unos perro-Lobos salen de sus escondites para curiosear, ella lo empuja provocando que le pise la cola a uno y los demas lo ataquen-

**MisaPhantomhive: Mole, estaba pensando, ¿tambien tienes acaso el sentido del tacto dañado? **

Mole: ¿por que lo dices?

**MisaPhantomhive: No lo tomes a mal, pero si confundes una cabeza con una calabaza o una pera con una bombilla, es normal preguntárselo.**

Mole: Yo nunca he confundido cosas con otras.

Giggles: Una vez confundisteis a Lumpy conmigo.

Mole: Yo no soy idiota

Dulce: Hay evidencia.

Mole: ¿De verdad lo hice?

Amargo: Lamento decirtelo pero... Si, tuvistes una cita con Lumpy cuando debias salir con Giggles.

Mole: Rayos...

**MisaPhantomhive: Splendid y Splendont, teneis razón con lo de las fujoshis, pero aun así ya os emparejaban, asi que no creo que haya tanta diferencia.**

Splendid/Splendont: ¡¿QUE?!

A el lugar llegan Karen y Shifty charlando tranquilamente.

Dulce: Karen ¿Donde estabas?

Karen: Este... ¿Fui a pasear con Shifty?

Dulce: ¿Por que me preguntas?

Karen: no, mira, esque.

Rata: Mejor ni hables, eres muy mala mintiendo y Lifty nos dijo todo.

Karen: ¿Que-que? -Mira a Lifty-

Shifty: ¡Lifty! ¡¿No puedes mantener la boca cerrada?!

**MisaPhantomhive: Con esto me despido, hasta la próxima (: 3)**

Agridulce: Hasta la proxima.

Samy: Saludemos a un grupo especial, son nada mas y nada menos que**S-S-C-F-F-S**** .**

**Se ve a Sombra sujetando a Friqpy, que intentaba ahorcar a Tommy. **

Samy ¿A esto han llegado?

Truffles: Un poco mas Friqpy -Animando-

**Tommy: ¿por que no te resignas de una vez? *sin moverse, viendolo aburrido*  
Friqpy: ¡nunca, maldita copia!  
Tommy: el que yo si sea TIERNO y bueno, no significa que sea una copia tuya.  
Samy: tiene razòn. .n.  
Friqpy: ¡¿y tu de donde salistes?!  
Samy: *alza los hombros***

Dulce: Ha estado aqui desde el capitulo anterior...****

Selly: Karen asique ... Shifty...

Karen: -sonrojada- Si...

**Selly: Lifty ¿alguna persona que odies?**

Lifty: A Splendid -lo mira-

Splendid: -Le saca la lengua- El sentimiento es mutuo.

**Selly: Flaky ah, pues, dale disciplina a tu hija. (?)**

Flaky: Pe-pero yo no tengo una hija.

Cuddles: Se refiere al reto del capitulo anterior que te dijieron que tenias que fingir ser la madre de Samy.

Flaky: Ah, Pues... No soy buena en eso...

**Selly: Flippy valla... haz mostrado ser buen padre. **

Flippy: Muchas gracias -Sonrie-

**Selly: Yo pensaba que te pegarias un tiro(?).**

Flippy: Olvidalo, si no me suicide en el campo de batalla menos lo hare por ser padre.

**Selly: Mime ¿hay algo entre usted y ****Dulce****? (7w7)**

Nutty sale corriendo a la cocina en busca de dulces y Mime solamente señala un sillon.

Agridulce: Ya entendi, en este momento entre el y mi prima hay un sillon jijijiji.

**Selly: Dulce ¿alguna vez se ha desmayado?**

Dulce: Nunca en mi vida, aunque me da curiosidad saber que se siente.

**Selly: The mole ¿si sabes que es hentai, no?**

Mole: Si lo se, Karen me lo dijo.

**Selly: Lumpy dime que sabes quien es manuela...**

Lumpy: Mi ex-novia que se fue de HTF.

Handy: ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Tu y mi prima Manuela tenian una relacion?!

Lumpy: Si.

Handy: ¡Ahora si que deseo tener brazos para ahorcarte!

Dulce: Esto se pone intenso.

**Selly: Cuddles ¿le gustan mas los conejos o los gatos?**

Cuddles: Los conejos, a la que le gustan los gatos es Giggles.

**Selly: Giggles usted en su forma animal era una ardilla o una osita. (.v.)**

Giggles: Una ardilla.

Splendid: pero sin la cola de ardilla.

Giggles: ¿Y que? Ni que eso fuera de vital importancia.

Samy: Por no tener cola te confunden mucho con una osa.

Giggles: Pues que investigen mejor sobre mi.

**Selly: Splendid ¿y si le das duro a Flippy? (;****\\w\\****;)**

Splendid: ¿Por que no? -Sostiene un bate de beisball- ¡Llego tu hora Flippy!

Flippy: ¿Que? -Recibe un fuerte golpe en la cabeza despegandola de su cuerpo mandandola a volar hasta el otro lado del lugar-

Splendid: -Levanta el bate que se partio a la mitad- Creo que es muy cabeza dura -Arroja el trozo de madera que le cae en la cabeza a Cuddles-

**Selly: Splendont ¿A cuantas personas haz salvado?**

Splendont: -Sonrie- Mas que Splendid.

Samy: Con solo salvar una ya salvastes mas que Splendid.

**Selly: Petunia resuelve el caso "Friqpy y Samy" ahora mismo. (?)**

Petunia: -Con un computador revisando Historial de ambos y otros CS- ¡Necesito tiempo!

**Selly: Handy ¿que harias si secuestran a tus padres y te los dieran de comer?**

Handy: -Hace una mueca de repulsion- Si me lo dicen despues de comermelos yo -Vomita-

Petunia: ¡Que asco!

**Selly: Truffles ay ciertas imagenes suyas con flippy... (737)**

Truffles: ¿Y? No creo que sean malas, lo mas problable es que aparesca matandome.

**Selly: Lammy asi que... le gusta pickles...**

Lammy: No exactamente... -Mira a Pickles- Yo solo lo veo como un amigo.

Amargo: -Dramatiza- Un minuto de silencio hermanos, por otro caido en la Friendzone.

Dulce: -Con una vela- Esperamos que encuentres consuelo Pickles en otra alma.

Agridulce: -Con un pañuelo y llorando- Otro nombre para el muro de los caidos -Se seca unas lagrimas- esto es tan triste, el mundo es muy cruel.

Flippy: -Con la boina en el pecho- No te decepciones soldado, muy pocos logran pasar esa zona, no es ninguna verguenza caer en la zona de guerra donde la muerte del corazon ya esta escrita.

Suena una campana.

**Selly: Thoothy ¡pero si es la cosita mas tierna del mundo! (:"3)**

El chico se sonroja.

Samy: -viendo a friqpy y a Tommy peliando- Me sorprende que no se aburran, aunque ahora Friqpy es problema de Tommy no mio.

Dulce: -Los mira emocionada- ¡Pelea!

**Selly: ¿y si se dan amor? *mirando a Friqpy y Tommy*  
Friqpy/Tommy: ...  
Selly: d-de parte de samy... (.****\\.)****  
Karen: *mira a samy*  
Samy: ¡¿q-que?! D/:(  
Tommy: Samy, no te estoy reemplazando.**

Samy: Pues lo parece y mucho.

**Tommy: besa a tu peor enemigo y luego a quien sea... (eww...)**

Samy: -Aprieta los puños y los dientes- Tu -Lo mira fijamente-

Dulce: Oh la crueldad, Samy -La nombrada la mira- El contrato -le muestra el papel-

Samy: ¡No me importa un trozo de papel!

Dulce: Deverias leerlo entero -Mueve levemente la hoja-

Samy: A ver -Toma el contrato y lo lee- Este... Ya-ya lo hago.

La castaña camina viendo al suelo hasta estar junto a Friqpy, lo asesina con la mirada un momento y luego lo besa por unos segundos, acto siguiente corre al baño.

Dulce: Mitad de reto realisado.

Amargo: Dale tiempo.

Samy: -Vuelve sepillandose los dientes con un sepillo amarillo- Volvi.

Cuddles: ¿De donde sacastes el cepillo?

Samy: Esta nuevo, se encontraba en el paquete.

Agridulce: ¡Es mio! -Se arrodilla- primero Cro- marmot destruye mi lampara y ahora tu tomas mi cepillo.

Sniffles: Debes aprender a ponerles nombres a tus cosas estando aqui.

Dulce: Debes besar a quien sea pero eso afectara tu reputacion por el resto de tu vida Jajajajaja -Risa malvada mode on- la decicion esta en tus manos Jajajajaja.

Samy comienza a ver a su alrededor a todos los chicos, pareciera que no decide, se desespera, cierra los ojos con fuerza, aprieta los puños y queda tiesa unos segundos para luego relajarce y ver a su lado donde esta Sniffles, suspira recipnada, camina hacia el y lo besa rapidamente tomandolo desprevenido.

Dulce: Reto completado.

Truffles/Shifty/Rata: ¡Ya era hora Romeo!

Dulce: Ten Samy -Le entrega un cuchillo a la chica- Puedes matarlos si quieres.

Samy: -Toma el cuchillo- Gracias -Persige a los tres.

Dulce: -Con ponpones blancos- ¡Vamos Samy! ¡Alcanzalos! ¡Falta poco!

**-DESPUES DE TRES MUERTES Y DOS MINUTOS-**

**Tommy: Shifty bese a Karen...**

Shifty: -Sonrie- Con gusto -La toma de la barbilla y la besa mientras ella se sonroja-

**Tommy: Lifty toma *le da un papel en letras claves* si lo descifra le cumplo un deseo...**

Lifty: ¿Me creen genio? -Viendo el papel- ¿Es Chino o arabe? -Voltea el papel- Asi parecen letras egipcias.

Sniffles: Los egipcios no usaban letras, se llaman gerogrificos y son dibujos que representan acciones, frases, personas o dioses.

Lifty: Entonces es maya.

Dulce: Nunca lo decifrara.

**Tommy: Sniffles bueno todo esto depende de usted.**

Sniffles: Oh rayos, tengo que escojer.

**Tommy: puede besar a Samy y todo bien.**

Sniffles: O yo puedo...

**Tommy: ohh coger a Samy desprevenida, (lo cual lo dudo) amarrarla, taparle los ojos y llevarsela a un cuarto... (reto cortesia de Friqpy, claro.. 77).**

Sniffles: En las dos muero, pero la mejor es la uno.

Samy: -Lo mira extrañada- ¿Que dijistes? -Sniffles la besa-

El lugar se llena de muchos murmullos.

**Tommy: Cuddles puedes hacer la opcion que escogio Sniffles con Giggles.**

La "Parejita del año" se esta besando pasionadamente en un sillon, Giggles sentada en las piernas de su novio. Varios gatos y conejos estan sentados alrededor como jovencitas viendo una novela.

Dulce: -Viendo a otro lado- Necesitamos cortinas.

**Tommy: Petunia cuando resuelva el caso, no olvide las evidencias.. (videos, fotos, etc...)**

Petunia: -Anotando todo- Entendido.

**Tommy: Giggles pegale a... **

Karen: ¡Dejen de hacer suspenso!

**Tommy: Mime.**

Dulce: No en mi guardia -Su hermano la toma del brazo antes de que pueda dar dos pasos- ¿Que?

Amargo: Un reto es un reto.

Giggles: Bueno -Camina hacia el mimo- Lo siento, no es personal -Levanta la mano, espera un segundo y luego le da una cachetada que se escucha en todo el lugar-

Mime se esta sobando la mejilla que aparentemente le arde y le duele.

Giggles: -Viendo su mano- Se me quedo su maquillaje en la mano.

Dulce: ¡Tenias que ser tan brusca!

Cuddles: -Viendo a mime tiembla tiembla en su lugar- Jamas debo molestar a mi novia.

Lifty: Hasta a mi me dolio.

Giggles: -Viendo a mime- Lo-lo siento.

Lammy: Si Giggles hubiera usado mas fuerza ¿Se le hubiera ido la cabeza volando a mime?

**Tommy: Amargo.**

**Sombra: ¡gane b****s!**

Amargo: -Se cruza de brazos- Al menos puedo censurarte cuanto guste.

**Tommy: Rapate el pelo... **

Amargo: Este, ¿Otra opcion?

**Tommy: Puedes tener sexo salvaje con tu hermana... **

Amargo/Dulce: ¡¿Pero que?!

**Tommy: como usted quiera. ( :3)**

Dulce: -Mira su hermano amenasante- Te-vas-a-rapar-el-pelo.

Amargo: -Conectando la rasuradora- No me lo digas dos veces -Se comienza a rapar el cabello- Al menos estare normal para el siguiente capitulo.

**Tommy: Samy.**

Samy: ¿Por que yo otra vez?

**Tommy: Esque me caes bien (u\\\u) **

En ese momento Rata Sacude una lata de aerosol y oprime el boton llenando todo el lugar con un olor a limon.

Giggles: ¿Que haces?

Rata: ¿Que no ves? Estoy cambiando el aroma del ambiente.

Giggles: Pero ¿Por que?

Rata: Dicen que el amor esta en el aire, y este lugar apesta a eso -Se pone a contar con los dedos- Tu, Cuddles, Petunia, Handy, Karen, Shifty, Agridulce, Lifty, Amargo, esa chica Bonny

Amargo: ¡Ella y yo no contamos!

Rata: Sniffles, Samy y Tommy son un triangulo.

Sniffles/Samy: ¡No es cierto!

**Tommy: Solo coge uno de estos gatitos (si encuentras un gatito negro con amarillo, es mio...) y hazlo sufrir... (se que tienes una debilidad contra ellos... te conozco... y no soy un psicopata 77).**

Samy: -Abrazando un gato negro con amarillo- No lo quiero hacer sufrir, no me ha hecho nada.

Dulce: Debes hacerlo.

Samy: Perdoname gato -Va a la cocina, se escuchan unos maullidos y vuelve con el gato mojado y lamiendose-

Giggles: Pobre gatito, es inocente de todo y lo hacen sufrir de esa manera.

**Tommy: Agridulce bese a ... un pollo... de esos de los que les teme Flaky.**

Agridulce: Hay por Dios -Le pasan uno de esos pollitos- Hagamos esto rapido - Besa el pollito en la cabecita y el animlito en ese momento da un saltito entrando a su blusa- ¡Quitenmelo! -Se ve como una bolita se mueve por debajo de toda la prenda- ¡Ayuda! -Se pone a correr en circulos- ¡Quitenmelo! ¡me esta picoteando!

Lifty: Me gustaria ser ese pollito en este momento -le golpen la cabeza con un rodillo para aplanar masa-

Dulce: -Con un rodillo de aplanar masa y el ceño fruncido- Te escuche mapache.

**Tommy: *viendo a Friqpy que esta noqueado en el suelo* te lo dije...  
Selly: (*0*) por favor deme su autografo. *le da un papel y una pluma*  
Claro: ( ._.")  
Frippy: solo Samy ha podido noquear a Friqpy. (.w.)  
Tommy: gracias por su tiempo. *sonrie tiernamente* (*-*)**

Agridulce: De nada, y ahora, una bienvenida a una nueva en este lugar.

Cuddles: ¿Otra mas?

Disco Bear: Parece que a las chicas les encanta verme -Se arregla la melena**-**

Sami: Prefieren a Lumpy que a ti.

Karen: Bueno, todos saludemos a la tierna **Yeg Sabakuno**

**entra una chica pelinegro medio timida (o.o)**

**Yeg: e...emm ho...hola emmm mucho gusto a todos **

Disco Bear: -Se le acerca- El gusto es mio linda -Amargo lo agarra de la melena y lo aleja de la invitada-

**Yeg: (agacha la cabeza) emmm bueno es obvio que soy nueva aqui ejeje...**

Shifty: No me digas -Rueda los ojos-

Giggles/Cuddles: ¡Bienvenida!

Lumpy: ¿Quien eres tu?

Un gato: Miau (: 3)

**Yeg: je emm bueno en primera me encanto este chat show me a matado de risas (:D)**

Agridulce: -Una las manos y le brillan los ojos- ¿Encerio?

Dulce: El ezfuerzo comienza a dar frutos.

Flippy: Para nosotros no es nada grasioso.

Samy: pero para mi si.

**Yeg: y hace mucho queria comentar pe...pero...emmm no savia que decir **

Sniffles: ¿Que tal un "hola soy nueva, soy otra fan de los HTF y como los quiero tanto les hare preguntas tontas y retos tanto dolorosos como vergonsosos"?

Dulce: -Con un bate de beisbol- No te burles de los invitados -le golpea en la cabeza con el bate y debido al golpe al genio se le caen los lentes-

**Yeg: ejem y bueno me agradan los anfitriones todos son muy simpaticos (n.n)**

Agridulce/Karen/Amargo: Gracias.

Dulce: Ho, es lindo que le digan cosas asi a uno -sonrie-

**Yeg: especialmente tu dulce eres mi favorita (n.n)**

Amargo: Que gustos...

Dulce: ¿Encerio? Wao... Nunca crei que alguien me diria eso... -Corre y la abraza- A partir de ahora tu me agradas mucho.

**Yeg: Que malos son al averte dejado hai colgada (D: )**

Dulce: -Se separa y pone sus manos en sus caderas- ¿Verdad que si? y Splendid dice ser heroe.

Splendid: ¡Ey! ¡te lo merecias!

**Yeg: Pero al menos tuviste la atencion de mime (:3)**

Dulce: -Se sonroja- Este... ¿Pero que dices? -Se le acerca al oido- Ese fue el unico momento bueno de todo el dia -Sonrie y pone su dedo indice en sus labios indicando que guarde lo que le dijo-

**Yeg: Y bueno emmm comensemos **

Pop: ¿No habias comensado?

Karen: usualmente antes de los retos verdaderos les gusta dar algo como una "Introduccion" varios ya lo han hecho.

**Yeg: Shifty, siempre has sido malo con tu hermano pero... ¿realmente lo odias? dinos a todos que es lo que piensas realmente de el (o.o)**

Shifty: Me puedo enojar con el pero no lo odio, solo nos tratamos como cualquier otro par de hermanos.

Amargo/dulce: -Levantan la mano- Estoy de acuerdo.

**Yeg: splendid-aww (n/n) yo...emm te quiero mucho eres uno de mis personajes favoritos y realmente me caes bien y emm...p...puedo darte un abrazo?(o/ò)**

Splendid: Ya me agrada este lugar, conozco a muhas chicas a las que les agrada, y Yeg... ¡Claro que me puedes abrazar! ¡Adoro el cariño! -La abraza fuertemente-

Splendont: -Ve como Yeg se pone un poco azul- ¡Splendid! ¡So de verdad aprecias la vida sueltala!

Splendid: -La suelta- Perdon, me emocione.

**Yeg: flippy-ejem ho...hola (o/o)**

Flippy: Hola, todo un placer conocerla señorita -sonrie-

Karen: Que caballeroso.

**Yeg: t...tu tambien eres de mis favoritos (n/n) y me agradas muchisimoo! y bu...bueno quiero hacerte una preguntita...ejem bueno ¿que piensas sobre tus fans?**

Flippy: ¿De cuales?

**Yeg: Ya saves, esas chicas que parecen estar locas por ti a tal punto de secuestrate y violarte.**

Flippy: Pienso que son demasiado emocionadas, animadas e impulsivas, tambien algo obsesivas, solo espero que no terminen haciendo locuras como clonarme o algo parecido.

Samy: Tarde ¿Recuerdas a Frippy? ¿Recuerdas que es tu clon?

Flippy: Es verdad...

**Yeg: (o/o) ¡ah! y... ¿Puedo darte un abrazo? (n/n)**

Flippy: Creo, que no hay problema.

Shifty: Si pudiera cobrar como cada vez que alguien pide un abrazo de uno de nosotros, tndria mucho dinero.

Amargo: -Mira al techo- No es tan mala idea, asi se costearian los gastos.

**Yeg: cuddles- bu...bueno tengo que hacer tambien un re...reto ¿no?**

Cuddles: No es obligatorio.

Dulce: ¡Pero animan el hambiente! ¡No seas timida y no te preocupes de nada! has el reto que quieras.

**Yeg: bueno ejem... cuddles te reto a...emm construir una maquina para hacer helados (o/o)**

Cuddles: Necesito materiales -Una enorme caja le cae encima-

Russell: Pobre bucanero, pareciera que los dioses lo odian.

Dulce: Cuando reviva empesara a construir.

**Yeg: Toothy-hola (n/n) **

Toothy: Hola **Yeg.**

**Yeg: Tu tambien eres uno de mis personajes favoritos (n/n) e...eres muy lindo y adorable (o/ò)**

Toothy: Gracias -Sonrie-

**Yeg: pr...provarias este pastel de chocolate que yo hice (o/ò) e...emm s...si no quieres esta bien (n/n)de todas formas dicen que soy mala cosinera (Q.Q)**

Toothy: No debe de estar mal -Esta a punto de probarlo pero Nutty rapidamente se lo arrebata-

Nutty: -Con estrellitas en los ojos- ¡Un pastel de verdad! -Se come la mitad de un bocado- *Cof cof* le falta azucar y tiene demasiada harina, quedo grumoso, pero es mejor que el de Lumpy -Se lo termina-**  
Yeg: ejem bu...bueno eso es todo (n.n) espero no haver fastidiado a nadie.**

Sniffles: Claro que no.

Flaky, Giggles, Cuddles, Toothy y Splendid le abrazan las piernas.

Splendid: ¡No te vallas!

Cuddles: ¡Te construllo rapido la maquina de helados pero quedate!

Giggles: ¡Eres la que menos nos tortura!

Dulce: -Jalando a Toothy- Sueltenla.

Flaky: ¡Ja-jamas!

Dulce: -Saca un cuchillo- Sueltenla o.

Giggles: ¡Matanos si quieres!

Dulce: Rayos -Se pone a pensar- Sueltenla o la mato a ella.

Todos las sueltan.

Dulce: -Se le acerca- Perdon por lo dicho, pero solo asi te soltarian.

**Yeg: bueno emm ¡ah! dulce ten (le da unas rosas) **

Dulce: -Recibe las flores- son lindas, gracias.

**Yeg: Son de parte de mime (n.n) **

Dulce: -Viendo las rosas levemente sonrojada- ¿Po-por que?

**Yeg: Es algo timido asi que me pidio que te lo diera de su parte (o.n)**

Dulce abraza el ramo y sonrie.

Karen: -Le habla a Amargo- ¿Que le pasa.

Aargo: -Se encoje de hombros- Ni idea.

**Yeg: Bueno... creo que ya me voi... ah! no! esperen qui...quisiera aser una cosita mas (va corriendo junto a splendont y le patea la entrepiernas)**

Splendont: -No hace ningun gesto- ¿y Por que eso?

**Yeg: E...eso es por ser malo con splendid! (ù/u) (huye corriendo y avergonsada)**

Agridulce: ¡Hasta luego!

Se escucha el sonido de un claxon.

Dulce: ¿Que es eso?

Amargo: Llame a una granja de conejos para que me pagaran por todos los conejos y a un señor que dice que abrira un circo de gatos.

Giggles/Cuddles: ¡Noooo! -Se arrodillan y se abrzan mientras lloran-

Dulce: -Tomando unos conejos- Todos estaran bien, ahora ayuden, Samy, despidenos.

Samy: Con gusto, ¡Eso a sido todo por hoy! Esperamos que les haya gustado el capitulo, agradecemos a los que leen y a los que leen y comentan, es todo un placer recibirlos en este humilde CS, nos despedimos con gusto ¡Hasta la proxima!

**Nota: ¡Para el proximo capitulo! **

**En el capitulo 8 no estaran mis Ocs ni el de ****S-S-C-F-F-S**** , los HTF estaran solos, pero dejare a cargo a Splendid, Splendont y a Flippy.**


	8. Solamente HTF

**Nota: Los personajes de Happy Tree Friends no me pertenecen, son propiedad de mondo mini show.**

**Nota 2: Antes de que me digan que demore mucho, háganse esta pregunta:**

**¿Que tan difícil es poner otro capitulo de un fic sin internet, en plena mudanza y que cualquier computador con internet este a 20 cuadras de distancia?**

**Nota 3: En este capitulo solo estarán única y exclusivamente los HTF, sin mas que decir disfruten.**

En la sala principal todos los HTF están durmiendo en sus sillones con sabanas y almohadas, excepto Flippy, Splendid y Splendont que están despiertos leyendo una nota.

Splendont: -Con una nota en manos- Creo... Que estamos a cargo.

Splendid: -Le arrebata la nota a Splendont y la lee- ¿Por que los tres? conmigo basta.

Splendont: -Le quita la nota- Solamente contigo no basta, arruinarías el lugar.

Splendid: -Le amenaza con el puño- Yo seria mejor anfitrión que tu.

Splendont: -Imita a su adversario- Pruébalo -De los ojos de ambos salen unas chispas-

Flippy: -Se pone entre ellos y los separa con las manos- Escuchen los dos, manejar un CS no se puede solo, aquí habían 5 anfitriones.

Splendont: Samy no cuenta.

Flippy: -Mira al suelo- Buen... Cuatro -Mira a Splendid- Pero no había uno, por eso somos tres.

Splendid: Pero ¿Por que nosotros?

Flippy: Creo que una razón, ustedes dos -Los señala- Tienen poderes y yo -Se acomoda la boina- Soy un militar capacitado para manejar y controlar grandes masas de personas.

Splendont: Bueno -Se cruza de brazos y mira a los demás durmiendo- Debemos decirles ahora.

Splendid: -Levanta la mano enérgicamente- ¡Yo lo arreglo! -Toma aire- ¡Despierten todos! -Todos el lugar se sacude, todos despiertan alterados y algunos se caen de los sillones del susto- Se preguntaran porque los desperté -Un montón de almohadas le llegan al rostro-

Petunia: -Rodeada de papeles, fotografías, un portátil y carpetas que dicen "Caso de Samy y Friqpy" y todo en un perfecto orden- ¡No nos despierten así!

Lammy: -Mira a todos lados- ¿Y Amargo?

Lifty: No se, y tampoco esta Agridulce.

Sniffles: No esta ninguno.

Todo el lugar se inundo de silencio por medio minuto hasta que.

Truffles: ¡Debemos aprovechar la oportunidad y escapar!

Todos los que estaban en los sillones se levantaron de golpe y corrieron como estampida hacia la puerta de salida, En la carrera Lumpy tropieza y todos los demás en su afán de salir no lo notan y lo pisan rompiendole todos los huesos los cuales atraviesan sus órganos.

Truffles: -Forzando la puerta- No se abre -Mira hacia atrás, donde esta Splendid parado sin moverse- ¡Oye Splendid! -Levanta la mano y sonríe- ¡¿Por que no vienes a ayudarnos a abrir la puerta?!

Splendid: -Suspira- No lo are -Todos lo miran extrañados.

Toothy: -Mira al héroe pelirrojo- ¿Y tu Splendont?

Splendont: -Se cruza de brazos y mira al suelo- No abriré la puerta...

Cuddles: ¿Que les sucede? -Señala a la puerta- Ayúdenos a escapar.

Flippy: Nadie se ira de este lugar.

Petunia: ¿Es broma? Por fin tenemos la oportunidad de salir y ustedes no quieren irse ni ayudarnos ¿Que les pasa?

Splendont: -Los mira- Que nos han dejado a cargo, nos dijeron que si todo salía bien, reducirian el numero de capitulos que tenian pensado hacer y nos tratarian mejor, ademas, si escapamos ahora nos capturaran de nuevo pero nos trataran peor y nos tendran mas tiempo aqui, asi que ¡nadie se ira de aqui! empesaremos con el Chat show y aremos todo bien.

Splendid: Aremos todo super bien, Cuddles, has la maquina de helados que te pidio Yeg de una vez, yo le pido a Lammy ser mi novia, ella acepta, pickles la apoya y Flippy vigila que Pickles cumpla y todo lo anterior por peticion de **Cookie monster**.

Splendid: -Arrodillado- Lammy querida, espero que me hagas el hombre mas feliz de la tierra aceptando la propuesta que te hago sobre ser mi fiel acompañante en el mundo del amor.

Lammy: ... Si...

Splendid: ¡listo! -Se levanta- Eso seria, ahora a darles las bienvenidad a los invitados.

Splendont: Aqui esta la lista -muestra una hoja de papel con nombres-

Splendid: ¡damela! - se le acerca-

Splendont: No -Aleja la nota-

Splendid: Dejame presentarlos -Estira su brazo en un intento de alcanzar la lista-

Splendid: Que no -Estira mas su brazo-

Flippy: Chicos, no comiensen una pelea.

Splendid: ¡Entragamela Splendont! -Se le tira encima y comienza a golpearlo-

Splendont: -Siendo aplastado por su rival- ¡Obligame! -Le da una patada obligandolo a bajarsele de encima y aprovacha para darle un puñetaso en la arbilla.

Flippy: -Negando con la cabeza- ya empesaron.

La hoja de papel sale volando tranquilamente dejando a ambos peleando entre si sin darse cuenta de que ninguno tiene la lista, asi hasta cae en los pies de una pelirrosada.

Giggles: -Rebisa la lista y sonrie- ¡La primera del dia! Nada mas y nada menos que Melanie Clark

Splendid/Splendont: -Dejan de pelear y miran a Giggles- ¿Que?

**-aparecen Freckles, Kinky, Hazel, Bonny y Buttercup, pero vestidos de forma más casual y menos arreglada-  
Freckles:-camiseta verde oscuro, jeans gastados, zapatillas verde limón- holius! (._.)/**

Giggles: -Se inclina- Bienvenidos.

**Buttercup: -camiseta sin mangas verde agua, shorts blancos y sandalias- los extrañamos mucho (:'3)**

Flaky: Que bueno.

**Kinky:-chaqueta negra, camiseta blanca, jeans, alpargatas estampadas- ¿ya se llevaron a los gatos? Y yo que quería quedarme con uno :'(**

Truffles: Demasiado tarde.

Shifty: De vistes pedirlo cuando pudisteis, con todos los gatos que habian.

**Bonny:-sweater morado, minifalda negra, medias azules y botines negros- esto amerita música triste -saca un violín de quien sabe donde y empieza a tocar cinema paraíso (buscar en youtube)**

Lammy: -llorando limpiandose las lagrimas con Pickles- ¡Que triste!

**Hazel:-camisa abotonada azul, jeans oscuros y zapatillas converse rojas- ahora comencemos con las preguntas :D, empieza tú, Freckles**

Splendont: He inicia el trabajo de verdad.

**Freckles: Disco, no se puede negar lo que eres o sientes... como Flippy que no negó que le gusta Flaky, o Lifty, que no niega que se besa con Karen, o Bonny, que le gustó el beso con Amargo aunque ni lo conoce**

**Bonny:-roja- Yo no dije eso!-se va a un rincón emo-**

Shifty: Un momento... ¿"Lifty que no niega que se besa con Karen"? -Mira a su hermano- ¿Desde cuando? Karen es mia.

Lifty: ¡Un malentendido!

Giggles: -Levanta la mano con el dedo índice arriba- O lo hizo a escondidas.

Rata: Seria una pena que Agridulce supiera -Sonrie con malicia-

Lifty: ¡Este torpe! -Señala a **Freckles- **¡Esta mintiendo! yo solo quiero a Agridulce.

Shifty: Mas te vale.

**Freckles: Disco Bear, si tienes que decir algo sobre tu serio problema, estaremos ahí para apoyarte y ayudar a que desaparezca tu demonio perverso interior...  
Kinky: Y no, no hablamos de exorcismos**

Disco Bear: -Se cruza de brazos- ¿Quieren dejar de molestar? N-O-S-O-Y-P-E-D-O-F-I-L-O.

Cuddles: Que no te avergüence admitirlo -le pone una mano en el hombro-

Disco Bear: -Le retira la mano bruscamente- ¡Que no lo soy!

Cuddles retrocede y pisa su patineta, el cae de cara al suelo rompiéndose la nariz y reventandose los labios debido al impacto contra las frias baldosas, mientras, la tabla con ruedas sale volando y termina encajándose en el tórax de Nutty, este se pone a gritar y a su llamado de ayuda acude Lumpy quien toma la patineta y la jala con fuerza extrayéndola del cuerpo del chico junto con todas sus costillas acompañadas del corazon y pulmones.

Flaky: -Viendo la escena sangrienta- ¡Aaaaaahhh! -Corre a la cocina-

Flippy: -Respirando pesadamente le da la espalda a Lumpy- Aqui no paso nada.

**Freckles: Eso no era una pregunta, asi que puedo hacerlas ahora-se acerca a Splendid-Did, azulito, que se siente tener fans por doquier en el CS?**

Splendid: Es algo totalmente genial, no los conocia y ahora caen del cielo por monton, no podria estar mas feliz, es una de las pocas cosas buenas de este lugar.

**Freckles: Lifty, ¿que es lo que más amas de Agridulce? ¿O vas a negar que entre ustedes hay algo?**

Lifty: No niego nada, y lo que mas me agrada de ella en personalidad es que es bastante sentimental... y por otra parte me gustan sus piernas.

Flippy: ¿Sabes que todo lo que pasa en este capitulo y en todos queda grabado?

Lifty: -Lo mira con miedo- ¿Que?

Truffles: Alguien tendra problemas cuando unas personas vean que hicimos estando solos.

**Kinky: ¿Pop, por qué los gringos te emparejan con Disco Bear?. **

Pop/Disco Bear: ¡¿Que me que?!

Lammy: - "Sentada" de cabeza con Pickles en sus pies- Me contaron que los fans de un programa son capaces de emparejar a todos con todos sin un buen motivo.

Pop: -Niega con la cabeza- Esto es terrible.

**Kinky: Flaky, qué te gusta más de Flippy?. **

Flaky: Este -Desvía la mirada- su bondad.

**Kinky: Sniffles, se supone que eres inteligente pero aún no has escapado-le pone una placa de inteligencia y se la quita- eres una deshonra para los listongos de la SPODLYGI (Súper Mega Organización De Listongos Y Gente Inteligensonsa) Tienes algo que decir a tu defensa?**

Sniffles: Que no has visto mi gran plan de escape que ya inicie y que tiene varios pasos, cuando se termine dile adios a este CS.

Rata: Ojala tu plan no tenga demasiados pasos.

Toothy: -Mirando al techo- Ojala no falle.

Sniffles: Hice todos los calculos necesarios y pense en todas las situaciones posibles, desde un tornillo pequeño hasta un meteorito, tengo todo pensado.

Splendont: Y va funcionando a la perfección -Todos lo miran-

Splendid: ¿Conoces su plan?

Splendont: Si, me lo conto y pongo toda mi confianza en el, no puede fallar.

Shifty: Ya veremos.

La biga que quedo inclinada en capitulo 6 termina por romperse y le cae encima a Toothy.

Pop: Debieron arreglar eso antes.

**Buttercup: Petunia, ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?.**

Petunia: Me gustan las galletas saladas con algo de te.

Nutty: ¡Eso no es comida!

Petunia: Es mejor que tus dulces.

Nutty: ¡Retráctate!

Petunia: ¡No!

Splendont: ¡Basta! no pelearan, todo debe salir bien.

Cuddles: Si chicos, no es el mejor de los momentos, el tiempo que sigamos aqui depende de como nos comportemos hoy.

Splendid: A si que nada de peleas.

Handy: Miren quien habla, fuisteis el primero en pelear.

Splendid: Ya no lo hago.

Cuddles: Eso esperamos -Bajos sus pies se abre hacia abajo una escotilla en el suelo, cae y las puertas no se cierran-

Disco Bear: ¿Que paso?

Sniffles: Alguien activo la trampa que usan para Did y Dont -Todos miran en dirección a la palanca-

Lumpy: -Con la mano en la palanca viendo la pared- No ha pasado nada.

Giggles: ¡Lumpy!

Lumpy: -Voltea la cabeza- ¿Que?

Flaky: -Se asoma al agujero- ¡Ahhh! ¡Cuddles! -Accidentalmente cae tambien-

Lammy: Me pregunto que vio Flaky -Se acerca al agujero y se asoma- Rayos, se golpearon duro, parecen muertos.

Splendid: Esto esta mal.

Splendont: Solo debemos seguir.

**Buttercup: Giggles, ¿¡cuáles son tus tips para que tu cutis esté tan lindo!?- le queda observando la cara hipnotizada- **

Giggles: Por la mañana lavárselo con agua tibia, en la tarde sumergirte en leche, para limpiar puedes hacer una mezcla de crema hidratante con azucar y restregar.

Nutty: ¡Azucar! -Sale corriendo-

Flippy: Yo voy por el -lo sigue tranquilamente-

Giggles: Seguiré, si quieres que quede suave necesitas un mango, pártelo por la mitad y úsalo como una esponja, y para reafirmar toma hielo y úsalo al igual que el mango y báñate con agua fría, es un riesgo que se debe tomar.

Lammy: Ya me hele de solo pensarlo.

Truffles: No entiendo porque se hacen tantas cosas en el cuerpo, creo que es innecesario.

Giggles: Claro, Como si no te gustaran los resultados.

Truffles: Se ven peor con tantos tratamientos.

Giggles: ¡No es cierto.

Splendid: ¡Truffles cierra la boca! Aunque tengas toda la razon no puedes empezar una discusión -un zapato con tacón rosa le llega a la nariz-

Giggles: ¡Ya veras!

Petunia: Calmate Giggles.

Giggles: Solo porque lo pides.

**Buttercup: Splendon't, qué opinas de que seas "mejor super héroe" que Splendid y tengas menos tiempo en pantalla?**

Splendont: Tal vez es algo injusto pero con tan poco tiempo muchos saben que soy mejor que Splendid.

Splendid: Ya veras.

Flippy: -Llega con Nutty comiendo una paleta helada- Calmence.

**Hazel: Ojo con las comillas-se concentra en las preguntas- Nutty, qué opinas de la peli "Ralph el Demoledor"? Si ves la segunda mirad de la película te mueres XD. **

Nutty: No me la he visto.

(Escritora: Lamentablemente (T-T))

**Hazel: Cuddles, ¿cómo llegaste a enamorarte de Giggles? **

Cuddles: Para mi fue amor a primera vista.

Truffles: Para muchos.

**Hazel: Todos, Quién es el más peligroso de HTF? Lumpy, Splendid, Fliqpy, Cro Marmot o The Mole?**

Handy: Dificil decicion.

Cuddles: Lumpy.

Lumpy: ¿Yo que?

Petunia: No, Mole.

Mole: No me metan.

Flaky: Fliqpy.

Toothy: te apoyo.

Sniffles: Si contamos al que nos hace sufrir mas dolor, ese es Fliqpy, pero contando el peligro, en que con solo estar cerca ya sabemos que algo malo pasara pase lo que pase, en cualquier situacion y mayor numero de victimas tomando en cuenta tambien el tiempo cerca de esa persona, diria que Splendid.

Splendid: ¡Hey!

Cuddles: Si lo pones asi, creo que Igual Splendid.

Splendont: ¡Todos votan por Splendid!

HFT (Menos Splendid): ¡SI!

Splendid: ¡Oigan! ¡Yo no soy peligroso!

Splendont: -Sonrie arrogante- El pueblo ha hablado.

**Bonny: ¿Creen en los creepypastas? **

Giggles: Si, Karen nos conto muchos de ellos.

Shifty: Son terribles.

Flaky: ¡Este mundo esta lleno de monstruos asesinos! -Se cobija entera con una sabana-

**Bonny: ¿Russell, has visto a una sirena alguna vez? **

Russell: Si, un dia vi a una hermosa sirena, Brillante y roja.

Todos lo miran como si estuviera loco.

Handy: ¿Brillante... y roja?

Russell: Si, era la sirena de una ambulancia.

Todos: Ahhhhhh, Tiene sentido.

**Bonny: Y Mime, además de mimo, qué te gusta hacer?**

Lumpy: ¡Chef! -Todos lo miran- ¿Que?

Petunia: -Mira a Mime- ¿Es verdad?

El mimo asiente.

**Melanie: Y ahora los retos-risa malévola, seguida de una tos incontrolable- ok-recuperándose-comencemos.**

Petunia: ¡Germenes! ¡Cuando tosas debes cubrirte! -Saca de debajo de su sillon un desicfentante de hambiente y lo rocia por todos lados-

Toothy: *Cof cof* -Se cubre la nariz- Esa cosa es muy fuerte.

La chica aparenta no haber escuchado y sige rociando por todos los lados.

Giggles: -Tose varias veces y se sujeta la garganta con una mano y se soba un ojo con otra- Petunia, alto -Tose denuevo y cae al suelo muerta por intoxicacion pulmonar-

Petunia: -Se detiene- Creo que fue suficiente -Sonrie satisfecha y aspira una gran cantidad de aire y suspira relajada-

Shifty: *Cof cof* ¿Como puedes respirar con este aroma? -Mira a todos lados- Abran una ventana.

**Sniffles, Flippy, Cuddles, Toothy y Splendid, hagan una parodia de One Direction! :D Nada supera el rock lml**

**Flaky, entonces sólo haz una escena del Titanic con Flippy, cualquiera, pero que incluya beso.**

Nota:

Como tengo problemas con lo que viene a ser actuaccion en el CS me puse a pensar, y hare una lista de este tipo de retos para ponerlos en orden en un fic aparte ¿Que les parece?

**Melanie: Ah! Y si los chicos vuelven al final del capítulo, le dicen a Amargo que -susurra cosas inentendibles-( traducción: A Bonny le gustaría conocerlo mejor y tal vez en una cita organizada, pero sólo si la autora y Amargo lo autorizan)**

Splendid: Mensaje captado señorita.

**Melanie: Eso es todo, bye (._.)/**

Giggles: Gracias por venir -Lee la lista- y aqui vienen los extravagantes de **S-S-C-F-F-S**

**Selly: ¡no estaran Dulce, Karen, Amargo, Agridulce y Samy! Noooo. *Se arrodilla y mira al cielo con las palmas arriba y luego golpea una vez el suelo con los puños* yo queria hacerle hacer un cuarteto amoroso. Con friqpy, claro. (: 3)  
Friqpy: *le saca el dedo corazon(?)***

Pop: ¡Ey! -Señala a Friqpy- ¡No haga esos jestos!

Rata: Y No, no estan sus queridos anfitriones.

**Tommy: *mira la foto del momento del beso* valio la pena.  
Friqpy: ¡hey! *intenta quitarle la foto***

Shifty: Si quieren mas de esas fotos yo tengo -Saca de su chaqueta un paquete con cientos de la misma foto- Tengo varias, y no solo de ese beso, tengo de todos los de este CS -Saca otras cuantas fotos- Pero tienen un precio.

Giggles: ¿Cuando tomastes esas fotos?

Shifty: En el momento justo.

**Claro: Splendont, Splendid y Flippy ¿que harian si estuvieran a cargo de todos?**

Splendont/Splendid/Flippy: De echo... Ya lo estamos.

**Claro: Flaky que pena... yo queria vestirte de militar para flippy. (;0;).**

Flaky: -Se sonroja- Pues... puedes imaginarlo...

**Claro: Fliqpy ¿tu eres pervertido o solamente sadico?**

Splendid: -Levantando un sillon con una mano- ¿Donde abra dejado Sweety su escopeta?

Flippy: -Retrocede dos pasos y sonrie nerviosamente- Pu-puedo responder por el.

Splendid: Bueno -Lanza el sillon y aplasta a Cuddles-

Flippy: El es solamente sadico y Splendid -Viendo a Giggles llorando- Creo que aplastastes a Cuddles.

Splendid: -Ve en direccion donde lanzo el mueble- Rayos.

**Claro: Petunia almenos muestre una queremos saber porque se odian. **

Petunia: -Abriendo su informe- Hasta donde alcance a investigar, fue un ciclo de vengansas, todo lo empeso Samy con un comentario hacia Friqpy diciendole que se empesaba a parecer a Fliqpy, la cosa siguio con Friqpy robandole a nutella Samy, se fueron vengando en cada CS al que entraban entrando en un ciclo si fin, al final en algun momento se olvidaron del principio y solo empesaron a molestarse porque empesaron a odiarse.

**Claro: Handy ¿te gustaria matar a Lumpy?**

Handy: Si.

Lumpy: ¿Por que? Soy super agradable.

Handy: ¡Por lo de mi prima!

Lumpy: ¿Tanto me odias como familiar?

Handy: Si.

Sniffles: Sinceramente Lumpy, creo que nadie te querria de fmiliar.

Lumpy: Que crueles ¿Por que?

Giggles: Siempre causas desatres.

Lumpy: -Se levanta- No es cierto -Al levantarse su sillon se cae de espaldas y un grupo de cucarachas salen corriendo.

Flaky/Giggles/Petunia: ¡Cucarachas! -Se suben abrazasano sus piernas a sus sillones-

Unas cucarachas se suben a los pantalones de Disco bear quien se pone a correr y tropiesa con el baston que tiene Mole, cae al suelo y golpea su cabeza con Cro-marmot quien se deslisa hasta Cuddles y termina estrallandose con la pared aplastando a Cuddles y sacudiendo la pared la cual se agrieta al lado con forma de semicirculo, se cae esa seccion de la pared y una familia de ratas salen corriendo por todas partes, una va ala cocina y escala al meson derramando unos cuchillos matando a otras ratas, Pop entra a la cocina y al no ver el suelo se resbala con la sangre de los animalitos y se golpea la cabeza derramando mas fluido vital carmesin, desde afuera Flippy ve la sangre salir de la puerta de la cocina, se arrodilla y sujeta sus cabellos, levanta la vista y rebela sus ojos dorados, sonrie ampliamente y va a la cocina en busca de un cuchillo mientras todos los demas estan distraidos por las plagas, al tomar uno del suelo decpita al cadaver de Pop y lo lanza lejos llegando a los pies de Lammy la cual grita, todos ven a Fliqpy acercandose y comiensan a correr mientras el asesino rie descontroladamente.

**-15 MINUTOS DESPUES-**

Handy: ¡Todo fue tu culpa Lumpy!

Lumpy: ¿por que mi culpa? Yo no hice nada.

**Claro: Giggles bueno, la cola define que animal pareces.**

Giggles: No lo creo tanto.

Splendid: Debes tener una cola para saber de una que eres ardilla, como el tonto de Dont, Nutty y yo.

Giggles: ¡Pues naci sin ola y asi me quede pero entiendan que soy una ardilla!

Truffles: Que eras.

Giggles: Cierto.

**Frippy: Amargo... tu y Bonny sentados bajo un arbol...**

Splendid: Ejem... No esta...

**Frippy: Rata ok, se nota que eres igual de "adorable" que Truffles.**

Rata/Truffles: Gracias.

**Sombra: Truffles tu eres como un ":troll:".**

Truffles: Oh vamos, no soy tan feo.

**Selly: Karen ya te veo, picarona.**

Shifty: No esta.

**Frippy: Sniffles bonito beso... porque no le haces otro mas apasionado.**

Sniffles: Samy no esta, asi que tendra que aplasarce.

Shifty: Asi que ¿Lo aras voluntariamente? parece que te empiesa a gustar.

Sniffles: ¡No es verdad!

Disco Bear se esta peinando con una peinata pequeña, esta se le atora e intenta desatorarla, cuando lo logra el peine sale volando a gran velocidd y se atora en el cuello de Sniffles a quien le comienza a brotar sangre por la herida y por la boca.

Flippy: ¡Ya no aguanto! -Sale corriendo para impedir su la aparicion de Fliqpy-

El genio sujeta el peine y se lo retira, la sangre mancha su ropa lentamente, se arrodilla y pone una mano en el suelo y la otra en su cuello intentando que la sangre deje de brotar, Giggles va en busca de los primeros auxilios, Disco Bear toma su peine y trata de limpiarlo mientras Sniffles muere por falta de sangre. Giggles llega corriendo con

**Claro: Thoothy amor platonico de Selly(?). ¿que haria si le violan?**

Toothy: ¡Un momento! ¿Que dijistes primero?

Splendid: Nada de rodeos, solo responde a la pregunta.

Toothy: La verdad... No se...

Rata: Para saber tendrias que esperimentarlo.

Toothy: ¡NO les den ideas!

Flippy: No te preocupes, es contra las reglas de este CS.

**Selly: Cuddles diga una mentira verdadera. (?)**

Cuddles: Este -Se rasca la nuca- una mentira verdadera -mira al techo- ¡ya se!, Mime es masoquista.

Flaky: ¿Verdad?

Cuddles: -Se encoje de hombros- Nose, pero tomamdo en cuenta ciertas cosas... -Le lanzan huevos a la cara-

Lammy: -Con un tazon lleno de huevos y Mime a su lado- Que buena punteria mime -El solo sonrie y le lanza otro huevo a Cuddles-

Cuddles: -Se esconde tras el sillon- Oye, tranquilo.

Giggles: Para saber si es una mentira verdadera hay que comprobar algo -Se levanta y saca un bate de debajo de su sillon- ¡Ey mimo! es super necesario que te golpee -Se le acerca e inmediatamente el se pone a correr- ¡No seas gallina! -Lo persige-

Flippy: Esto esta mal -Viendo como mime es persegido por Giggles en todo el lugar mientras Cuddles anima y come palomitas-

Splendid: ¡Un momento Cuddles! Debes terminar la maquina de helados.

Al escuchar eso una palomita se le atraganta en la garganta, inmediatamente se levanta y comiensa a toser descontroladamente.

Splendid: No finjas solamente para no trabajar.

Flippy: Parece que de verdad se atraganto -Viendo como Cuddles se empiesa a poner azul-

Spledont: Yo lo ayudo -Se posiciona detras del rubio y pone una mano empuñada en donde estaria el ombligo del chico y coloca la otra palma abierta sobre esta haciendo el movimiento heimlich- Esto sera rapido -Oprime con tanto fuerza que Cuddles vomita todos sus organos- ¿Que rayos? -Suelta a Cuddles-

Giggles: -Deja de persegir al mimo y ve a su novio- ¡Conejito! -Lanza el bate y corre en dirreccion al rubio, mime suspia tranquilo pero el bate que fue lanzado le atraviesa el estomago-

Splendid: ¿Que pasa hoy dia? todo es un desastre.

**Selly: The mole a ver, digame que es.**

Mole: Un topo.

Truffles: Si que eres ciego, eres un humano.

Mole: Ya se que ahora soy humano.

Triffles: ¿Entonces porque dijistes topo?

**F: Lifty ¿a quien le gustaria violar?**

Lifty: A Agridulce.

Splendid: ¡Ahora si quiero que Sweety este aqui! te daria unos golpes.

**Friqpy: Russell creo que no le gustan los gatos... **

Russell: Solo los que me molestan.

Truffles: Ocea todos.

**Friqpy: y solo yo amenazo a Samy. (?)**

Russell: Ya no es asi, enfrenta la realidad -Coloca su garfio en la zona de su ojo y atraviesa su globo ocular- ¡Ahhh! -Quita su garfio sacando con el su ojo- ¡Quede ciego!

Mole: ¿Por que hicites esa tonteria?

Russell: ¡Es que me picaba el ojo y me confundi de mano!

Truffles: -Con una oz- No puedes ser tan idiota.

Flaky: ¿Que-que haces con eso?

Truffles: Lo encontre en un armario.

Lumpy: ¡Ey! ¡Esse cuchillo es mio! -Mime abre los ojos como platos por reconocer el arma-

Truffles: Pues ahora es mia -Mueve la oz para amenasar a Lumpy y en el proceso le corta la cabeza a Lammy y esta rueda hasta los pies de Lumpy- Lammy.

Flaky: ¡Ahhh! -Se cubre los ojos-

**Tommy: ¿siempre haz sido bajito? *mirando a S***

**S: s-si. (U.u)**

**F: ( 77)**

**Selly: Todos los htf's hagan algo impresionante. **

Splendid: ¿Como que?

Gigggles: ¡Una piramide humana!

Splendodnt: ¿Alguien tiene otra idea? -Nadie responde- Bueno... Sera la piramide humana.

Giggles: -Salta- ¡Si!

Splendont: El oreden es facil, la base son los fuertes, luego sigen los hombres, vienen las chicas y en la sima Cuddles con Cub.

Cuddles: ¡Oye! -Tanto los gemelos como Trufles se ponen a reir-

Splendont: Ya lo he dicho ¡A trabajar!

Hicieron la "Piramide" como pudieron, parandose en los hombros de otro, En la base estaban Cro- marmot, Splendid, Splendont, Flippy, y Buddhist Monkey, sobre ellos, Lumpy, Disco Bear, Mole y Pop, arriba ban cuatro, Sniffles, Toothy, Nutty y Truffles, siguen Shifty, Lifty y mime, Rata y Handy sobre ellos, arriba Petunia junto con Giggles quienes cargan a Lammy y a Flaky que finalmente sostenian a Cuddles quin tenia en sus brazos al pequeño Cud.

Cuddles: -Mira hacia abajo- Si que es alto.

Flaky: -Con los ojos cerrados- no debo ver abajo, no debo ver abajo, no debo ver abajo.

Lumpy: Tengo que estornudar.

Todos: ¡No!

Sniffles: No te atrevas, si lo haces algo malo pasara.

Nutty: ¡Quiero mis dulces!

Russell: -En su sillon- ¿Saben que se olvidaron de mi?

Splendid: ¿Que rayos? -Lo ve sentado en el sillon- Oh, nos olvidamos de Russell.

Truffles: No es justo, ¡Russell! ¿Cambiamos?

Russell: No, me ire a la cocina por comida -Se levanta-

Cuddles: -Con Cub en la cabeza- Deja de moverte pequeño -Se tambalea un poco-

Flaky: -Aun con los ojos cerrados siente a Cuddles moverse- ¿Cu-cuddles? ¿Que pasa?

Cuddles: -Sostiene al bebe de los brazos- Resulta que -Suelta a Cud- Ups.

Cub: -Cayendo- ¡Agaaa! -Se estrella con el suelo y solo de el queda sangre y su gorra-

Pop: ¡Cub! -Todos se tambalean-

Splendont: ¡Cuidado!

Lumpy estornuda y Sniffles quien esta sobre el pierde el equilibrio y cae por un momento pero se sujeta de los pies de Lumpy, todos pierden el equilibrio e intentan hacer un esfuerso por mantenerlo. De un momento a otro todas las chicas y Cuddles se caen, Splendid rapidamente vuela e intenta atrapar a todas, pero solamente salva a Giggles y Flaky, todos los demas estan a punto de caerse, el peli azul deja a las chicas en la cima de una biga y viaja al suelo con la intencion de salvar a unos cuantos, pero inesperadamente todos quedan congelados en un segundo gracias a Cro-marmot.

Russell: -Sale de la cocina con un batido, al ver el desastre escupe todo lo que tenia en la boca- ¿Que paso?

Splendid: -Frente a Splendont congelado- Muchas cosas.

Flaky: ¡Splendid por favor bajame! ¡Le tengo miedo a las alturas!

Giggles: -Susurrando- Petunia, Cub, Cuddles... -Se desmaya y cae sobre "La escultura de hielo" rompiendose la columna vertebral-

Russell: -Viendo mucha sangre en el suelo- ¿Que hacemos?

Splendid: Este... ¿Corte?

**-(LA CANTIDAD DE CAPITULOS DE TELEVISION DE HTF) MINUTOS DESPUES-**

Rata: Pueden irse y agradeseriamos que nunca mas volvieran -Es atravesado por un rayo laser-

Splendid: Quiso decir que agradesemos que allan venido -Sonrie nerviosamente mientras se lleva la mano a la nuca-

Giggles: -Con la lista muy cerca de su cara- No logro enterder lo que dice.

Sniffles: Dejame ver -Giggles le pasa el papel y el lo lee- Creo que se que pasa -Le da vuelta al papel- Estaba de cabeza -Se lo devuelve a la chica-

Giggles: Ah, era eso -Lo lee- que entre **XFantasy-chanX**

**XFantasy-chanX****: Splendid, emmm besito con lammy**

Lammy: ¿He? A mi no me dijeron nada de besos.

Splendid: No te quejes, se supone que eres mi novia.

Splendont: Y se supone que tu al ser su novio debes tratarla bien.

Splendid: Tu callate -Le rodea la cintura con los brazos y la besa-

Shifty: -Con una camara toma una foto y mira a Giggles- Asi obtengo las fotos.

Giggles: ¿Y de donde sacastes la camara?

Shifty: -Guarda la camara en un bolsillo- Se la robe a Amargo.

**XFantasy-chanX**:** Splendont, ahora que lo pienso eres como mi amor platónico... pero no importa ¿quien te gusta?**

Splendont: Valla forma de confesarse y... No tengo ningun interes amoroso por el momento.

**XFantasy-chanX**: **Fliqpy y Flippy, ¿A quien violarían si se permitiera?**

Flippy: ¿Debo responder?

Truffles: Noooo, debes dormir -rueda los ojos y luego niega con la cabeza viendo al suelo-

Flippy: A nadie, no obligare a alguien a hacer algo que no quiera.

Splendont: Ahora Fliqpy -Levanta una escopeta-

Flippy: -Nervioso retrocede unos pasos- ¿De-de donde la sacastes?

Splendont: La encontre debajo de la alfombra -Dispara con la escopeta inclinada levemente hacia arriba y la bala en su camino deciende y le llega a Toothy en la cabeza- ¿Que rayos?

Fliqpy: ¡Jajajaja! Muy bien Splendont, al parecer tu tambien llegas a asesinar ¡Jaja!

Splendont: -Suelta el arma de fuego como si esta le quemara, al llegar al suelo se dispara denuevo dandole a Handy en la pierna derecha, acto siguiente solo se queda mirando a Fliqpy quien le sonrie ampliamente- Solo responde la pregunta.

Fliqpy: Si se pudiera, a todas -Las chicas se ponen a temblar- Pero si debo elejir, diria que a la dulsura de Flaky.

Nutty: ¿Flaky es dulce? ¡¿Por que no me lo dijieron antes?! -Corre hasta Flaky y le lame la mejilla provocando que la chica se sonroje violentamente, y en un momento le llega a el una navaja suisa en la nuca acabando con su vida-

Fliqpy: Eso fue facil.

Russell: -Detras de Fliqpy con un balde de agua- Que aparesca Flippy -Le lanza el balde con agua-

Flippy: -Estrujando su boina- Al menos no deberian lansarme agua tan fria.

**XFantasy-chanX**: **Lifty y Shifty, desde ahora sere como su hermana mayor o algo así, porque ustedes necesitan más hermandad. **

Shifty/Lifty: -Se cruzan de brazos- No lo creemos.

**XFantasy-chanX**: **¿Cuántos años tienen?**

Lifty/Shifty: Diecisiete.

**XFantasy-chanX**: **Giggles, ¡te doy un conejo de peluche! (igual a cuddles en forma animal)**

Giggles: ¡Que lindo! -Lo abraza fuertemente hasta que se le salen los ojos al peluche- ¿Que?

Cuddles: -Ve los ojos rodando- ¿Que? -Se desmaya-

Giggles: ¡Cuddles! -Deja el peluche en su sillon y va a rebizar a sus novio- ¡Traigan agua!

Lumpy: ¡Ya voy! -Va a la cocina y corriendo sale de ella con un vaso de agua, en el camino se le riega el agua y al llegar con Cuddles y voltear el vaso no sale ni una gota-

Russell: mejor voy yo -Camina y resbala con el agua chocandose con la pared de la cocina rompiendose el craneo-

Petunia: ¡Dios santo! -Se acerca al cadaver de Russell- ¡La sangre no se quita facil de las paredes! ademas -señala al difunto pirata- los cuerpos apestan, necesito sal.

Giggles: -Sosteniendo la cabeza de Cuddles- ¡Que alguien traiga agua!

Flippy: Todos regresen a sus sillones, estoy seguro de que Cuddles despertara pronto, no queremos que sigan muriendose.

**XFantasy-chanX**: **Flippy, ¡beso de lengua a Flaky y cuando necesiten aire, lo tomen rápido y vuélvanse a besar!**

Flippy/Flaky: -Sonrojados- Es-esta bien.

Estando cerca Flippy la braza desde la cintura y Flaky rodea su cuello con los brazos, unen sus labios rapidamente cerrando sus ojos y acercandose mas uno al otro.

Truffles: -Dandoles la espalda estando al lado de Splendont- Deberian poner unas cortinas, un bionbo, un carton, lo que sea.

Splendont: Deveberiamos intentarlo.

**XFantasy-chanX**: ¡**y eso es todo! ¡los quiero a todos! chao : )**

Lammy: Hasta pronto -Se despide con la mano-

Giggles: -Leyendo la lista- la siguiente es la adorable, agradable y amable **Yeg Sabakuno**

Splendid: ¡Cuddles! ¡¿Ya hicistes la maquina?!

Cuddles: -Debajo de una sabana blanca enorme que cubre algo- ¡Solo un poco mas!

**Yeg: ho-hola a todos de nu-nuevo (n/n) (mira a su alrededor) y...lo-los anfritiones (o/o)?**

Splendont: Se fueron para encargarse de unos problemas legales, pagar los gastos de energia y agua, y traer mas comida, condimentos, dulces para chantajear a Nutty o hacer que se quede quieto y muchos productos de limpieza para Petunia.

**Yeg: emm...bue-bueno...ejem... me-me da gusto volverlos a ver htf (n/n)**

Giggles: A nosotros tambien.

**Yeg: y bien...co-comensemos**

Splendid: -Se sienta en su sillon y se estira- Todo lo que quieras.

**Yeg: Splendid- ho-hola otra vez (n/n) y...emm...t-te vez lindo (o/oU)**

Splendid: -Sonrie- Grasias.

**Yeg: ...y...ah! pre-pregunta! (n/nU)qu-que se siente estar a cargo junto co-con flippy y...y splendont?**

Splendid: Algo decepcionado, no confian lo suficiente en mi como para ponerme solamente a mi a cargo, pero igual que me dejen de lider quiere decir que piensan que soy acto para la labor.

Splendont: -Al lado de Flippy y Flaky que se sigen besando- Oigan deberian parar almenos un momento -La perejita le hace caso y se separan-

**Yeg: Flaky- hola Flaky! (n/n) **

Flaky: Ho-hola.

**Yeg: antes que nada ¿pu-puedo darte un abrazo? (n/n)**

Flaky: No hay pro-problema.

**Yeg: dejame decirte qu-que eres mi segunda pe-personaje femenino favorito (n/n) **

Flaky: Oh, muchas gracias po-por el honor -Sonrie timidamente-

**Yeg: y bu-bueno...emm...reto.**

Flaky: ¿Que? -Mira al suelo- Por-por Favor, no-no me pidas u-un reto...

Giggles: Seguro no debe ser tan malo -Mira a la invitada- ¿Verdad Yeg? -Sonrie-

**Yeg: te reto a...emm saltar en la cuerda 20 veces (o/oU)**

Flaky: Oh... -Splendont le pasa una cuerda de saltar- Esta bien -Respira sonoramente un momento y comienza a saltar- Uno, dos, tres.

Lifty: Trece, veinticuatro, cuatro, diez.

Shifty: Quince, siete, catorce.

Falky: -Da otro salto pero no dice ningun numero y se detiene- Pe-perdi la cuenta -Los ladrones se rien-

Rata: No se porque se rien, deberian ir a la escuela, son muy malos contando.

Shifty/Lifty: ¡Oye!

Flaky: -Otra vez saltando- siete, ocho, nueve, diez.

Cuddles: -Dirijiendose a Toothy- ¿Que tan dificil crees que seria saltar la cuerda con tacones?

Toothy: Creo que ni se podria, no puede ser posible, si apenas se puden mantener de pie y caminar saltar seria todo un reto.

Cuddles: Tienes razon.

Flaky: Diecinueve, Veinte -Da otro salto y la cuerda se enreda en sus pies haciendola tropesar y caer al suelo- Auch.

Flippy: -Se acerca y la ayuda a pararse- ¿Como te encuentras?

Flaky: Creo que bien.

**Yeg: Nutty- hola (n/n) pu-pues ya que no te avia gus-gustado tanto el pastel de chocolate(que por sierto era para toothy) (e/e) pu-pues prepare otro de chocolate tambien (n/n) di-dime... como me salio esta vez Nutty? (n/n) (le entrega el pastel)**

Nutty: -Se come el pastel rapidamente- Le falto mas azucar.

Sniffles: Segun tu, a todo le falta azucar.

Nutty: ¡Por que nadie le da la suficiente azucar a las cosas! -Lanza el plato donde estaba el pastel como si fuera un disco volador y corta la parte superior de la cabeza de Sniffles-

Flippy: -Sacudiendo sus cabeza- Este Yeg, puedes continuar.

**Yeg: Giggles- ho...hola! (n.n)/ me encanta tu moño Giggles e-es muy bonito (n/n) **

Giggles: Muchas gracias.

**Yeg: bueno...ejem pregunta, ¿qu-que es lo que mas odias en el mundo? (o/o)**

Giggles: A las personas desconsideradas que arruinan al mundo llenandolo de basura sin ningun respeto por la naturaleza.

**Yeg: Sniffles- mucho gusto de nuevo (n/n) ejem... pregunta, entre las hor-hormigas y lumpy ¿Con quien te encerrarias en un cuarto por dos horas? (o.o)**

Sniffles: Con Lumpy, prefiero soportarlo a el que a un monton de insectos himenópteros.

**Yeg: Toothy- jeje ho-hola (n/n)**

Toothy: ¿Como te va Yeg?

**Yeg: pues nada so-solo queria darte este regalo como una fans tuya (n/n) (le entrega una bufanda lila) la teji yo misma es-espe... (agacha la cabeza) espero que te guste (n/n)**

Toothy: -Observa la bufanda- Es muy linda tu bufanda, muchas gracias.****

Yeg: e-ejem y bueno eso es todo otra vez (n/n) les prometo que sin falta los visitare to-todo el dia n/n espero qu-que no les moleste (o/ò)

Splendid: No nos molesta para nada tus visitas.

Cuddles: -Al lado de un gran bulto debajo de una sabana blanca- ¡Ya termine la maquina de helados!

Trufles: por fin, Demorastes capitulos.

Cuddles: Tampoco es muy facil hacer una.

Handy: Muestranos la maquina.

Cuddles: Esta bien -Sujeta la sabana y de un tiron la retira revelando una maquina de helados sin pintar y con unos cuantos raspones y abulladuras-

Sniffles: -Se acerca a la maquina y la rodea- No se ve tan mal pero no sabemos si funciona.

Nutty: ¡Helado! -Empuja a todos alrededor y al llegar a la maquina pone su cabeza debajo de lo que seria la boquilla por donde saldria la crema helada, jala la palanca mientras habre la boca y un liquido gelatinoso color rosa cae en su boca, al recibir eso en su cabidad bucal se retira y vomita- Sabe horrible -Vomita de nuevo-

Petunia: ¡Que asco! -Se va y regresa rapidamente con un trapeador y un bidon de cloros- ¡Alejense todos! -Todos se retiran de su camino y Comiensa a Limpiar- Esto es todo un asco.

Nutty: ¡Necesito una bebida! -Ve el bidon de cloro de Petunia- Hasta con agua me conformo -Se acerca y toma rapidamente el gran envase y bebe su contenido, pero a los dos tragos aleja rapidamente el bidon de su boca y accidentalmente se da un baño con el quimico- ¡Aaahhh!

Petunia: -Mira tras de si y ve a Nutty gritando y rodeado de un liquido ademas de su envase de cloro vacio- ¡Eres idiota!

Sniffles: ¡Debemos hacer algo rapido!

Lumpy: -Con un lanzallamas- Aqui tengo un lanza agua.

Sniffles: Lumpy ¡Espera! -Lumpy acciona el lanzallamas a maxima potencia incinerando a Nutty, luego de eso se mueve dandole a Mole quien obtiene el mismo destino que el amante del azucar-

Splendid: -Se pone a volar para evitar las llamas- ¡Lumpy apaga eso!

Lumpy: -Moviendose locamente en circulos- ¡No puedo!

Splendid: -Usa su rayo laser para derretir el aparato- Eso debe ser suficiente.

Petunia: -Viendo el lugar donde quemaron a Nutty- ¡Las manchas de quemadura son peores que las de sangre! -Se arrodilla- ¡Nunca las podre quitar del suelo!

Giggles: Calmate Petunia.

Petunia: -Se levanta y la mira- ¡No me puedo calmar! ¡esto es un desastre! -Patea la maquina de helados de Cuddles y esta explota, varios trozos de la maquina atraviesan el cuerpo de Petunia que quedo ensamblado a la pared mas cercana-

Flaky: Esto es horrible.

**Yeg: bu-bueno adios a todos (n/n)/**

Giggles: -se despide con la mano- Hasta luego -Sigue moviendo su mano mientras lee la lista- Ahora -Baja la mano- Entra aqui un nuevo invitado, saludemos a **CachuloXD**** .**

**Entra un hombre alto de ... Años ( no te dire mi edad )  
Cachulo: Waaaazap niggas XD esta es la primera vez que salgo y... Bueno Hoy les vengo a animar el dia a los HTF**

Splendont: Pues bienvenido.

Pop: Ojala y no quieras vernos sufrir.

Sniffles: casi todos lo quieren.

**Cachulo: Para empezar, Todos los htf escojan un deseo el que sea sin restricciones (lo que sea) ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡ ) ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡ )**

Giggles: ¿Enserio? Yo deseo que todos los humanos tomen conciencia y dejen que contaminar y destruir el hermoso mundo donde vivimos.

Splendid: Que Splendont desaparesca.

Splendont: Que Splendid se quede sin poderes.

Flippy: Curarme de mi doble personalidad, solo quiero que Fliqpy desaparesca.

Cuddles: Deseo ya no morir tantas veces -Un satelite espacil cae del sielo y lo aplasta-

Mole: Poder ver el mundo.

Disco Bear: Mas chicas en HTF.

Shifty/Lifty: Mucho dinero en efectivo.

Rata: Subir en mi puesto de trabajo.

Lumpy: Una casa mas grande.

Russell: Un barco pirata gigante.

Handy: -Viendo sus "Brazos"- Un par de brazos.

Toothy: Dientes normales.

Nutty: ¡Ser el dueño de la fabrica de chocolate de Willy Wonka!

Pop: Que mi esposa reviva.

Lammy: Quisiera que ya no me crean loca.

Petunia: Que todos sean como yo adorando el orden y la limpiesa.

Flaky: Se-ser mas va-valiente.

Truffles: ¡Cien deseos!

Buddist Monkey: No deseo nada.

Sniffles: Que egoistas son todos...menos Giggles ... y Buddist Monkey -Todos lo miran- nadie deseo que todos salieramos de este lugar.

Todos menos Sniffles, Mime, Cro-marmot y Buddist Monkey: Oh oh.

Sniffles: Pero yo no cometere ese error, deseo que yo pueda salir de este lugar.

Splendont: ¡Hey! ¡¿Y los demas?!

Sniffles: Deberieron pedirlo ustedes.

Rata: Hablando de egoistas.

**Cachulo: Y antes de las preguntas, guau amigos htfs si puediera pedir que los sacaran de esta prision llamada " chat show " lo haria (D:) ... **

Shifty: Gracias por tu compacion.

**Cachulo: Pero no puedo.**

Petunia: nadie puede -Se limpia una lagrima-****

Cachulo: Lammy, hay gente que dice que haces "cosas malas" con mr pickles( ͡ ͜ ʖ ͡ ) ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡ )

lammy: -Sacude la cabeza- Pero si yo lo aprecio muho, jamas le haria algo malo.

**Cachucho: si piensas que estan drogadas yo tambien ( :/)**

Lammy: Solo digo que estan muy confundidas.****

Cachulo: Flippy, yo quiero la santa verdad... 

Flippy: Oh rayos, una pregunta que no me gustara.

Splendid: Pero hoy todos aran todo, asique **Cachulo **¡Pregunta!

**Cachulo: ¿Se lo harias a flaky si pudieras? (no me llames pedofilo)**

Silencio incomodo, Flippy retrocede un par de pasos.

Splendid/Splendont: ¡Alto ahi!

Flippy: -Se detiene- ¿Que pasa chicos?

Splendid/Splendont: ¡Habla!

Flippy: -Suspira y mira al suelo- Si -Susurra-

Disco Bear: -Se acerca y le da unas palmaditas en la espalda- Que no te apene decirlo amigo mio.

**Cachulo: Sniffles, eres muy inteligente.**

Sniffles: -Se ajusta los lentes y sonrie- Muchas gracias.****

Cachulo: Disco bear, yo no creo que seas pedofilo lo que pasa es que no te entienden ademas tu me caes bien.

Disco Bear: Gracias, al menos hay alguien que me comprende.****

Cachulo: Mime, porque no hablas? 

Petunia: Por la promesa de ser mimo, si lo eres, no debes hablar pase lo que pase.

Flaky: Y tambien po-porque parece que ca-cada vez que planea hablar aqui lo-lo interrumpen.

Toothy: No es cierto.

**Cachulo: Y ahora las torturas... **

HTF: ¡No!

Las chicas: -Arrodilladas- ¡Ten piedad!

Splendid: Debemos hacer todo, sin peros.

**Cachulo: No mentira yo no soy tan malo ; ) **

HTF: ¡Viva!

Cuddles: ¡por fin personas buenas!

Lammy: Todos son buenos, solo es que les divierte ver nuestras reacciones ante el dolor fisico y psicologico.

Shifty: Que estupido lo que dijistes ¿De donde sacastes eso?

Lammy: De Karen.

Shifty: Olvida lo que dije.****

Cachulo: Y bueno eso es todo fue corta la visita pero igual adios.

Giggles: ¡Hasta luego! -Rebiza la lista- Ese fue el ultimo.

Truffles: Terminamos todo -Toma su almohada y la acomoda en el sillon- No me despierten -Apoya su cabeza en la bolsa de tela rellena de plumas-

Splendid: No se termina, hasta la despedida.

Lifty: Un verso y sin esfuerzo.

Giggles: ¿Que deberia decir?

Splendont: Solo lee la despedida que esta al reverso Giggles.

Giggles: -Voltea la lista- Bien -Se aclara la garganta- Muchas gracias por seguir el CS, se agradecen de corazon las añadidas a favoritos y a seguidores, se agradece tambien a todos los que leen, a los todos los que han comentado y especialmente a los que comentan seguido, ademas se agradece que sigan el CS a pesar de no cumplir con los horarios como se prometio en los primeros capitulos, Hasta el siguiente capitulo, nos despedimos todos. -Toma una gran bocanada de aire- Si que fue largo...

Splendid: Hicimos todo bastante bien.

Flippy: ojala los demas opinen lo mismo.

Cuddles: -Con un tenedor- No olvides decirle a Amargo lo que te dijo Melanie Clark**.**

Splendid: No se me olvida, y dime Cuddles ¿Que haces?

Cuddles: -Cerca de un tomacorriente- Quiere saber que pasara si introdusco un tenedor a este tomacorriente.

Splendid: Esta bien.

Cuddles Introduce el tenedor en el tomacorriente y sus cabellos se ponen de punta a la ves que una chispas se producen entre el tenedor y el tomacorriente, todo el cuerpo del rubio vibra mucho y finalmente todas las luces se apagan y Cuddles cae muerto.

Splendont: Nos despedimos completamente, Fuera camaras -Se corta la transmicion viendose solamente franjas de colores-

**De verdad agradesco tantos lectores que tengo, alguien mas diria que son pocos pero para mi son mas que suficientes, y varios son muy pacientes porque hasta yo me desespero por no subir los capitulos a tiempo, esperen para el proximo capitulo.**


End file.
